Osąd ich fantazji
by DaisyDale
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Their Verdict of Vagaries" Angstier. Slash HP/TMR. „Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje" – Riddle. Szary!Harry zatracony w miłości i cierpieniu. Wybawienie, zdrada, podróż w czasie, Śmierciożercy, Dumbledore i historia Grindelwalda. Przebieg dojścia Voldemorta do władzy.
1. King's Cross

Mam zgodę na tłumaczenie i publikowanie opowiadania Angstier „Their Verdict of Vagaries".

* * *

><p>Dwa pierwsze rozdziały, opis i tytuł są dziełem <strong>Panny Mi<strong> i zostały poprawione przez **Himitsu**. Zamieszczam ich niezmienioną wersję.

W tym rozdziale zostały wykorzystane fragmenty książki „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" autorstwa J.K. Rowling w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego

* * *

><p>Krótkie wyjaśnienie z mojej strony. To tłumaczenie przejęłam od <strong>Panny Mi<strong>. Jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna, że zaproponowała taką opcję, mimo że to ona pierwsza zaczęła publikować. Jestem świadoma, że zapewne jest mi daleko do jej poziomu tłumaczenia, ale będę się starać z całych sił, żeby wychodziło mi to jak najlepiej.

Mam nadzieję, że ciepło przyjmiecie moją wersję tłumaczenia i nie odczujecie zbyt dużej różnicy.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p>Harry leżał twarzą w dół, wsłuchując się w otaczającą go ciszę. Wiedział, że ze względu na to, co zrobił, był zupełnie sam. Nikt go nie obserwował. Prócz niego nikogo tu nie było. Nie był zresztą pewny, czy on sam tu jest.<p>

Po długim czasie, a może natychmiast, przyszło mu do głowy, że jednak musi istnieć, musi być czymś więcej niż tylko odcieleśnioną myślą, bo leży, na pewno na czymś leży. A jeśli czuje, że leży, to musi mieć zmysł dotyku, a to coś, na czym leży, też musi istnieć.

Gdy tylko doszedł do takiego wniosku, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest nagi. Nadal był przekonany, że jest zupełnie sam, więc nie przejął się tym, choć trochę go to zaintrygowało. I pomyślał, że skoro wciąż ma zmysł dotyku, to warto sprawdzić, czy ma również zmysł wzroku. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że nadal je ma.

Leżał w jasnej mgle, choć takiej mgły jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział. Otoczenie nie było nią przysłonięte, raczej owa mgła nie uformowała się jeszcze w otoczenie. Powierzchnia, na której leżał, chyba była biała, ale nie można było stwierdzić, czy jest ciepła, czy zimna, po prostu była – płaska, bezbarwna, służąca tylko temu, by na niej istnieć.

Usiadł. Wyglądało na to, że jego ciało nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku. Dotknął twarzy. Nie miał okularów.

A potem poprzez bezkształtną nicość, która go otaczała, przedarł się jakiś dźwięk: coś się cicho trzepotało, miotało, łopotało. Był to odgłos żałosny, budzący litość, a jednocześnie jakby trochę nieprzyzwoity.

Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że jednak wolałby mieć coś na sobie. Zaledwie ta myśl uformowała się w jego głowie, tuż obok niego pojawiła się szata. Sięgnął po nią i włożył na siebie: była miękka, czysta i ciepła. Wydawało mu się fascynujące, że pojawiła się znikąd, gdy tylko jej zapragnął.

Wstał i rozejrzał się. Czyżby znajdował się w jakimś wielkim Pokoju Życzeń? Im dłużej się rozglądał, tym więcej dostrzegał. Wysoko nad nim połyskiwało w słońcu szklane, kopulaste sklepienie. Może to jakiś pałac? Panowała tu cisza, tylko gdzieś blisko, we mgle, wciąż coś dziwnie się miotało i jakby cicho skomlało…

Obracał się powoli w miejscu. Otoczenie zdawało się rodzić na jego oczach. Wielka, otwarta przestrzeń, jasna i czysta, jakaś sala o wiele większa od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, z tym przejrzystym, szklanym sklepieniem. Zupełnie pusta. Tylko on tu był… on i…

Wzdrygnął się. Dostrzegł to coś, co wydawało owe dziwne odgłosy. Miało postać małego, nagiego dziecka, zwiniętego w kłębek na podłodze, czerwonego, jakby odartego ze skóry. Leżało, drżąc, pod jakimś krzesłem, porzucone, niechciane, wepchnięte tam z dala od spojrzeń, z trudem łapiące powietrze.

Harry poczuł lęk, czyż nie było to takie małe, kruche i bezbronne? Spojrzał na to stworzenie, a atmosfera w pokoju powoli uległa zmianie. Wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się niesamowicie powoli, chociaż wciąż zauważalnie, przyciemniać. Wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka sekund temu – a może tak naprawdę wieki temu – ułożyło się w jego głowie w logiczną całość, kiedy tylko dostrzegł tę bezradną, odrażającą istotę.

Czymkolwiek było to coś, ledwo żyło. Potrzebowało pomocy… Harry wiedział, że naprawdę powinien to pocieszyć. Ostrożnie podszedł do tego stworzenia, wbijając w nie wzrok, kiedy to nadal biadoliło i trzęsło się, nie zauważając jeszcze jego obecności. Był już tak blisko, że mógł go dotknąć, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Czuł się jak tchórz…

Niespodziewanie rozległ się za nim czyjś głos:

— Nie możesz mu pomóc.

Harry wstał, odwracając się gwałtownie. Szedł ku niemu Albus Dumbledore, szedł raźnym, sprężystym krokiem, wyprostowany, ubrany w powłóczystą, granatową szatę.

— Harry. – Rozłożył ramiona, obie dłonie miał białe, nieuszkodzone. Harry zacisnął pięści. Dumbledore zatrzymał się, zauważając ten nieprzyjazny gest. Nastała cisza. – Czekałem na ciebie już od dłuższego czasu – odezwał się po chwili Dumbledore, zachowując się tak, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przejmował się gwałtownym napięciem od strony Harry'ego. – Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Hary nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Na widok swojego starego dyrektora poczuł słabe ukłucie żalu… ale to nie wystarczyło, by powstrzymać go od obwiniania tego wiekowego czarodzieja za wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

— Pan umarł – powiedział jedynie.

— Och, tak – orzekł rzeczowym tonem Dumbledore. – Ale nie wierzę, byś _ty_ również był martwy. To jednak nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia?

Nastała kolejna, długa cisza, podczas której Harry zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Miał ochotę krzyczeć na profesora, przypomnieć Dumbledore'owi, dlaczego był na niego taki wściekły, zdezorientowany i poruszony, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że niczego dzięki temu tutaj nie osiągnie.

— Nie, nie chcę słuchać niczego, co ma mi pan do powiedzenia.

Dumbledore wydawał się znać odpowiedź jeszcze zanim Harry wypowiedział ją na głos.

— A mogę zapytać dlaczego?

— Zdradził mnie pan – oświadczył Harry, próbując zachować panowanie nad swoim głosem. – Po tym wszystkim, czego mnie pan nauczył, abym mógł zniszczyć horkruksy, po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy powiedział mi, że muszę zabić Voldemorta, zawsze pan wiedział, że muszę zginąć. Wiedział pan, że to wszystko kłamstwa… Powinien mi pan o tym powiedzieć.

Dumbledore przyglądał się uważnie Harry'emu. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy przygasły nieco, podczas gdy jego twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jak zareagować na słowa byłego ucznia. A następnie, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Uważał to za poniżające.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że się w końcu tutaj znajdziesz, Harry. Wiedziałem, że ostatecznie znajdziesz w sobie wystarczająco odwagi.

Te słowa zirytowały Harry'ego. Chłopiec nie rozumiał, jak Dumbledore mógł się zachowywać tak, jak gdyby myślał, że to, co powiedział Potter, nie było ani trochę ważne.

— Skoro zawsze wiedział pan, że się tutaj znajdę – zaczął Harry, zimnym z oburzenia tonem – to dlaczego nie powiedział mi o tym?

— Gdybyś spodziewał się, że stanie się coś takiego, podejrzewam, że wszystko skończyłoby się całkowicie inaczej.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Gdybyś wiedział dzisiaj o tym miejscu, nigdy nie trafiłbyś do niego przez przypadek. — Harry włożył wielki wysiłek w to, aby nie myśleć o tych wszystkich niezbyt dobrze rokujących faktach, które wynikały z tej teorii. Dumbledore prowadził tę rozmowę, jak gdyby miała bardziej rozjaśnić mu całą sytuację.

— Miałeś szczęście, że trafiłeś właśnie tutaj, Harry. Byłem zaskoczony, jak długo zajęło ci dokonanie właściwego wyboru. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiłeś, myślałem, że udało ci się zawieść i zniszczyć…

— Przestań! – przerwał mu ostro Harry.

Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy. Dumbledore jedynie przypatrywał się uważnie Harry'emu. Wydawało się, że porzucona istota pod wpływem krzyków Harry'ego stała się jeszcze bardziej przerażona; zaskomlała kilka razy, zaczęła się wiercić, po czym całkowicie ucichła. Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści, a jego oddech przyśpieszył. Pragnął, by nie denerwowało go to tak bardzo. Jego ciało ogarnęło zniechęcenie i obrzydzenie.

— Nie chciałem, aby tak się stało – powiedział Harry, próbując zachować spokojny ton głosu. – Ja po prostu… To wszystko twoja wina!

— Moja wina?

— Tak! Ty… to ty nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś! – wykrzyknął Harry, czując w sobie mieszankę złości i smutku. – To ty wszystko schrzaniłeś! To wszystko stało się przez ciebie…

— Już wtedy nie żyłem – zauważył spokojnie Dumbledore.

Harry musiał poświęcić chwilkę na zebranie myśli, kiedy usłyszał, jak spokojny był jego towarzysz. Musiał dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, o co tak naprawdę się gniewa.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć mi, że muszę umrzeć, kiedy jeszcze żyłeś.

— Ryzykując zniszczenie całej radości, jaką mogłeś przeżyć w czasie, jaki ci jeszcze pozostał? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dumbledore. – Nie mogłem ci tego zrobić, Harry.

— Ale przez to tylko jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogorszyłeś! Odstraszyłeś mnie, mówiąc mi o tym w ostatniej możliwej chwili!

— Sam jesteś winny swojej reakcji, Harry.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore milczał długo, podobnie jak Harry. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, w jego głosie słychać było rozczarowanie:

— Być może źle cię oceniłem…

Stworzenie zaczęło robić jeszcze więcej hałasu.

— Och tak? – zapytał Harry. – No cóż, może masz rację…

— Nie jest za późno, aby dokonać właściwego wyboru – zauważył cicho Dumbledore.

— Ale to już koniec…

— Voldemort nie jest martwy i ty nadal możesz go pokonać. Możesz wrócić.

— Dlaczego powinienem teraz posłuchać pańskiej rady? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie jest kolejna sztuczka, która znów sprowadzi mnie na całkowicie złą drogę?

— To twoje własne wybory doprowadziły do powstania sceny, którą tak niedawno opuściłeś.

— Nawet jeśli wrócę, nie naprawię żadnych błędów… — powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając na tarmoszące się pod krzesłem dziecko.

— Ale wciąż masz drugą szansę, Harry.

Te słowa jedynie znów go rozgniewały.

— Dlaczego miałbym dostać drugą szansę? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie… nie… — Ale nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia tego, co chciał powiedzieć, dlatego zaczął improwizować: — …nie dostanie jej tamto dziecko?

Tym razem Dumbledore odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, spoglądając na istotę, na której spoczywał wzrok Harry'ego.

— To byłby nierozsądny sposób na wykorzystanie swojej drugiej szansy.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami.

— Czy ono żyje?

— Bardziej, niż mógłbyś się spodziewać – stwierdził niemal smutno Dumbledore.

Te słowa sprawiły, że w głowie Harry'ego zrodził się nowy pomysł.

— Mógłbym je uratować… — Jego głos był ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Nie możesz mu pomóc – powtórzył Dumbledore.

— Na tej samej zasadzie, co musiałem umrzeć? No cóż, a jednak tu jestem.

— Harry, masz szansę na dokonanie słusznego wyboru.

— Od kiedy pomaganie komuś nie jest słusznym wyborem?

Harry odwrócił się plecami do Dumbledore'a. Zrobił wiele kroków do przodu, po raz kolejny klękając obok tego czegoś. Uniósł dłoń nad jego trzęsącym się ciałem, tym razem w każdej chwili gotów je pocieszyć. Jakimś cudem w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że zabierze go to z tego okropnego miejsca.

— To nie pomoże mu w sposób, jakiego byś pragnął – poinformował go mądrze Dumbledore.

Harry uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, kiedy poczuł znajome mrowienie w kącikach swoich oczu.

— Jeżeli tylko zabierze mnie to z dala od ciebie, będę szczęśliwy…

Harry nie spojrzał już na Dumbledore'a, nie czekał też aż ten coś powie. Opuścił swoją rękę na tę istotę, a następnie, zupełnie jakby było świstoklikiem, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Ostro pochylił się do przodu, zanim nagle wszystko wokół niego zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie, roztaczając wokół niego ciemność, która ogarnęła jego oczy i sprawiła, że stracił przytomność.


	2. Złodziej!

Rozdział w tłumaczeniu **Panny Mi**, poprawiała go **Himitsu.**

* * *

><p>Harry wylądował z głośnym hukiem na twardej, kamiennej podłodze. Siła uderzenia pozbawiła go tchu i pierwszą rzeczą, jaką pamiętał po tym dziwnym wydarzeniu, jakie miało miejsce w jego głowie było czerpanie głębokiego oddechu. Kiedy stwierdził, że jego płuca znowu mają wystarczającą ilość tlenu, otworzył oczy, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Był środek dnia. Spróbował się rozejrzeć, aby zobaczyć, gdzie wylądował, ale jego wzrok był zamglony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał na sobie okularów. Kilkakrotnie przełknął z trudem ślinę, próbując nawilżyć swoje suche usta i gardło. Nie za bardzo mu się to jednak udało. Czuł się paranoicznie, kiedy jego wzrok był tak ograniczony, zatem pośpiesznie podniósł się z ziemi, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ma w kieszeni swoją różdżkę.<p>

Na szczęście leżała pod jego ciałem, zatem szybko porwał ją z ziemi. Z zadowoleniem poczuł jej ciężar w swojej dłoni. Przesuwając palcami po drewnie, przypomniał sobie, że była to różdżka należąca do Draco, jako że swoją własną złamał dość spory czas temu… Cóż, z pewnością była jednak lepsza niż żadna, nawet jeśli używanie jej wciąż nie było dla niego całkowicie komfortowe.

Przesunął rękami po kieszeniach, bezowocnie szukając okularów. Zamiast jednak nich, w ostatniej sprawdzanej kieszeni odnalazł przedmiot, o którym już prawie całkowicie zapomniał – swoją pelerynę niewidkę. Cieszył się, że wciąż ma ją przy sobie, gdyż wiedział, że może być mu wkrótce potrzebna. Wraz z tą myślą naszły go jednak wątpliwości. Jeżeli to, co wydarzyło się, kiedy stracił przytomność było prawdziwe – w co jednak raczej wątpił – to dlaczego teraz pojawiło się przy nim wszystko, co wcześniej miał przy sobie, za wyjątkiem okularów?

Może okulary spadły mu z nosa, kiedy Voldemort rzucił na niego Mordercze Zaklęcie…? Tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. I znów został trafiony Morderczym Zaklęciem… Ale Harry'emu na nic zdałoby się teraz zastanawianie nad tym. O wiele ważniejsza była inna sprawa — gdzie w ogóle był? Harry wskazał różdżką w kierunku swoich oczu i zrobił coś, co powinien zrobić już dawno temu – naprawił swój wzrok. Nie był on wprawdzie doskonały, w końcu Harry nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z zaklęć, ale z pewnością lepszy niż wcześniej. Rozejrzał się.

Znajdował się na czymś, co bardzo przypominało mu zwykłą, mugolską ulicę. Teraz, kiedy zaczął zwracać uwagę również na rozlegające się wokół niego dźwięki, usłyszał niedaleko odgłosy pieszych i samochodów. Dzięki swojemu prawie naprawionemu wzrokowi widział nawet kilka postaci poruszających się na znajdującej w oddali ulicy. Jednak tam, gdzie obecnie stał, nie było żadnych ludzi.

Z nieba spływało na niego światło słoneczne, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy słońce wznosiło się ku górze, czy już może opadało. Aby to określić, musiałby wiedzieć, w którym kierunku znajdowała się północ. Wtedy padł na pewien pomysł. Wyciągnął do przodu swoją dłoń w taki sposób, że wewnętrzną częścią wskazywała ku niebu i położył na niej różdżkę.

— _Wskaż mi._

Jego różdżka obróciła się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, wskazując mu kierunek północny. Harry zrozumiał, że oznaczało to, iż był dopiero poranek, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Problemem było jednak, że nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jego otoczenie wskazywało, że znajdował się w centrum jakiegoś miasta, najprawdopodobniej Londynu. Przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby się gdzieś aportować, ale nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnego miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać… Pewnie toczyła się właśnie bitwa o Hogwart, ale on znajdował się tutaj, w centrum tego miasta. Nie mógł wrócić na pole bitwy, po prostu nie mógł. Może powinien przez chwilę powłóczyć się po uliczkach? Wtedy mógłby dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje i być może zdołałby wymyśleć jakieś miejsce, do którego mógłby się aportować. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu minęło od jego rzekomej śmierci… chociaż wiedział przecież, że wciąż był żywy, wszystkie jego zmysły działały bez zarzutu.

Potrzebował jakiegoś przebrania. Nie mógł tak po prostu chodzić sobie w biały dzień w tej postaci – nie, kiedy Voldemort i cała reszta śmierciożerców z wielką chęcią porwałaby go i zabiła. Szybko przeszedł do jakiejś wąskiej uliczki i machnął różdżką, wyczarowując sobie lusterko. Niechętnie spojrzał we własne odbicie. Nie chciał na siebie patrzeć, doskonale wiedząc, jak okropne błędy popełnił… Nawet dla samego siebie był potworem. Odbicie, którego wzrok napotkał w lustrze, pokazywało mu tę samą osobę co zwykle; chociaż tym razem wyglądał na starszego. Harry zadumał się, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie, że znajduje się na kolejnej lekcji transmutacji w Hogwarcie, znów ćwicząc zmienianie wyglądu kogoś żywego. Jedyna różnica była taka, że tym razem nie było wokół niego Hermiony, która mogłaby mu pomóc… Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie przyglądać się sobie zbyt dokładnie, kiedy zmieniał w swoim wyglądzie to, co tylko był w stanie.

Potrafił zmienić naturalny odcień swoich włosów, a także kolor swoich oczu i kształt twarzy, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał aż tak bardzo modyfikować swojego wyglądu. Chciał wyglądać jak osoba, którą się czuł, chciał być sobą, pozostawić te podkrążone, zmęczone oczy, spierzchnięte wargi i upiorny wygląd. To właśnie z siebie uczynił i nie chciał ukrywać tego za jakimikolwiek maskami przystojnych rysów. Każdy, kto go znał i tak by go teraz już nie poznał. Zmieniła się natura jego wyglądu, bo _czuł_, że zmieniła się również natura jego osobowości.

W końcu zdecydował się tylko zmodyfikować sposób przycięcia swoich włosów, aby dzięki ostremu przedziałkowi i długiej grzywce lepiej ukrywały jego bliznę. Nie chciał zrobić nic innego. Z drugiej strony jednak, nierozsądne byłoby pozostawić wszystko inne bez zmian… Jakie posiadane przez niego cechy mogłyby sprawić, że zostałby skojarzony z osobą, którą tak naprawdę był? Miał pustkę w głowie. Czuł, że nierobienie niczego więcej jest wielką głupotą, ale po prostu nie miał innych pomysłów. Ostatecznie przemienił swoje zakurzone, czarne szaty w mugolskie ubrania. Jak na razie to musiało wystarczyć, w końcu i tak chciał tylko wtopić się w wielki tłum.

Sprawił, że lusterko zniknęło, a następnie skierował się do znajdującej przed nim ulicy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien narzucić na siebie peleryny-niewidki, ale używane jej mogłoby być nieco trudne podczas przeciskania się przez tak wielki tłum ludzi, jaki pojawił się przed nim, kiedy doszedł do głównej ulicy. Wtopił się w niego szybko i ruszył wraz z nim, w swoim zamyśleniu w ogóle nie zauważając otaczających go osób.

Nie za bardzo podobał mu się pomysł powracania do Hogwartu. Właściwie to całkowicie go obrzydzał. Czy to oznaczało, że Voldemort umarł pod wpływem tej klątwy? A może komuś innemu udało się go zabić? Tyle że przecież oni nie mogli go zabić. Nie, jeśli on, Harry, wciąż żył…

I co się, do diabła, stało z Dumbledore'em? To musiał być sen. Spotkanie, w którym brał udział, nie wywarło na nim żadnego wpływu. Oczywiście poza faktem, że znajdował się teraz w centrum tego miasta. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że powinien zacząć zwracać uwagę na to, co go otacza, poszukiwać różnych znaków i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest. Uniósł wzrok, aby poszukać jakiegoś drogowskazu, ale coś innego przykuło jego uwagę, sprawiając, że zamarł.

— Przepraszam! – Któryś z mugoli wpadł na niego, kiedy gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, ale po chwili minął go bez słowa, jedynie kręcąc głową na tego dziwnie ubranego chłopca, zapominając o nim kilka sekund później.

Właściwie teraz, gdy Harry się rozejrzał, zauważył, że patrzyło się na niego wielu ludzi. Gdyby tylko wszyscy z nich nie sprawiali wrażenia tak poważnych i zmartwionych, podejrzewał, że kilku z nich mogłoby unieść brew lub nawet roześmiać się na jego widok. Zamiast tego jednak jedynie zatrzymywali na nim swoje spojrzenie, kiedy go mijali. Harry nie za bardzo się jednak tym przejmował; za bardzo rozpraszało go to, jak wielu z tych mugoli ubranych było w bardzo staroświecki sposób. Wszystkie kobiety miały na sobie suknie w pastelowych i kremowych kolorach, torebki, rękawiczki i biżuterię. Mężczyźni nosili garnitury, a w rękach trzymali teczki, chociaż ogólnie wokół niego nie wydawało się być ich zbyt wielu. Wszyscy obdarzali jeansy i czerwoną koszulkę Harry'ego dziwnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby zastanawiali się, dlaczego gapi się na nich chłopiec ubrany w tak skandaliczny sposób. Kilku z nich spanikowało na myśl, że może pochodzić z zagranicy.

Harry zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, czy aby nie znalazł się przypadkiem na jakimś planie filmowym, rozważając znalezienie najbliższej bocznej uliczki. Tyle że wszyscy bardzo przekonywująco wydawali się odgrywać swoje rolę i udawać, jakoby gdzieś zmierzali. Do tego było ich dość wielu i nigdzie nie widać było nikogo, kto chodziłby w kółko, aby tłum wydawał się większy. Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Zdawało mu się, że nogi wrosły mu w ziemię. Ostatecznie, po krótkim wahaniu, ruszył wraz z tłumem, aby nie rzucać się tak bardzo w oczy.

Harry zobaczył wiele dziwnych rzeczy, na przykład ludzi noszących ze sobą metale ciężkie lub eskortujących grupę gołębi. Wciąż też zastanawiało go, dlaczego wszyscy ubierali się w taki sposób. Nawet sklepy, drogowskazy i ogólny wystrój ulicy wyglądały na staroświeckie. Zauważył wiele szczegółów i zrozumiał, że rzeczywiście znajduje się w Londynie. Wiedział na szczęście, gdzie mniej więcej leży kilka ważniejszych jego punktów – a także najważniejszy spośród nich, czyli Dziurawy Kocioł. Może tam będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się, co się u licha działo.

Przeszedł przez wiele ulic, wiedząc, że niedługo dotrze gdzieś w okolice tego czarodziejskiego pubu. W końcu udało mu się go znaleźć. Zatrzymał się.

Czy to był jakiś żart?

Również pub wyglądał całkowicie inaczej…

_Może śnię_ — pomyślał Harry. Może jego umysł próbował sprawić, aby poczuł się bezpiecznie, zanim znów wciągnięty zostanie w tą okropną rzeczywistość, która oznaczała koniec jego życia. Jeśli tak właśnie było, to raczej kiepsko udało mu się stworzyć tą spokojną atmosferę. Czuł wielki niepokój, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo zmienił się Dziurawy Kocioł. Wprawdzie ostatni raz widział to miejsce dobry rok temu, ale i tak zmiany były zbyt duże, aby mogły zajść od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty. Powoli zrobił krok do przodu i kiedy tylko wiedział, że nie może zobaczyć go już żaden mugol, zamienił swoje niezbyt trafione mugolskie przebranie ponownie na znajome, czarodziejskie szaty. Kiedy znów je na sobie miał, skierował się w stronę pubu i wszedł do niego.

Przekroczywszy jego próg był już pewien, że to sen. Jego zmysły stępiły się nieco, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo pub zmienił się w środku. Wszystkie stoły stały w zupełnie innym miejscu, tak samo jak stoisko barmana. Jedynym, co pozostało bez zmian, było wyjście na Ulicę Pokątną i schody, które prowadziły na wyższe piętra budynku.

Harry stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, po czym ruszył do baru. Barman Tom stał do niego tyłem.

— Cześć, Tom.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a Harry niemal wyskoczył ze skóry. Barman, którego znał Harry, był starszy i przygarbiony, ten natomiast miał około trzydziestki i wyglądał zdrowiej. Teraz, kiedy Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, zrozumiał, że nawet od tyłu powinien zauważyć, że nie był to ten sam czarodziej. Miał w sobie nieco podobieństwa do staruszka, którego znał Harry i chłopiec pomyślał, że ten nowy pracownik mógł być z nim jakoś spokrewniony.

— Och. Errr, przepraszam. Myślałem, że jesteś…

— Czy my się znamy?

Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien przywitać się z barmanem nawet, gdyby rzeczywiście był Tomem. Nie mógł zostać przez nikogo rozpoznany.

— Eee, nie… Nie, nie sądzę byśmy się wcześniej spotkali – odparł stanowczo Potter.

— Skąd znasz zatem moje imię? – zapytał młodzieniec.

— Errr… J-ja cię z kimś pomyliłem.

Tom, jeśli naprawdę tak właśnie miał na imię, przez chwilę przyglądał się mu ciekawie, po czym odłożył szklankę, którą czyścił, najwyraźniej uznając, że bez żadnego znaczenia było, czy ten dziwny przybysz znał jego imię, czy też nie.

— Podać ci coś?

— Err, poproszę piwo kremowe.

Barman miał już napełnić nim szklankę, kiedy Harry przypomniał sobie o czymś.

— Nie, czekaj! Wybacz… Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy…

Tom odwrócił się, nieznacznie marszcząc na Harry'ego brwi.

— Wybacz – powtórzył Harry. – Po prostu pójdę i trochę ich wypłacę, okej?

— Jasne – odpowiedział trochę niecierpliwie barman.

Harry skinął krótko głową, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego, a następnie skierował się do wyjścia z baru. Chciał zobaczyć, czy uda mu się zdobyć trochę pieniędzy z banku Gringotta. Kiedy wszedł na znajdującą się za ścianą na tyłach baru zatłoczoną czarodziejską ulicę, znów zamarł. Tym razem nie było to spowodowane dziwnym ubraniem lub jego poczuciem niepasowania do wszystkiego, co go otaczało, a okropnie dużą ilością ludzi – niezwykle _szczęśliwych_ ludzi — którzy przebywali dzisiaj na ulicy Pokątnej. To było dla Harry'ego kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

Pierwsza wspaniała myśl, jaka przeszła mu przez głowę, to że być może Voldemort był martwy. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że radość tych ludzi wydawała się zupełnie inna. Byli po prostu zadowoleni, jak gdyby byli wolni od wszelkich trosk. Czy nie rozumieli w obliczu jak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa stali? Czy byli nieświadomi tych wszystkich śmierci, którymi zostały wypisane karty historii w czasie bitwy, z której właśnie przybył? Pokątna wyglądała tak jak wtedy, kiedy Harry w wieku jedenastu lat odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy. Była przesiąknięta wesołością, która powodowała, że Harry'ego natychmiast ogarnęły nudności. Widział, jak wielu ludzi zatrzymuje się i rozmawia między sobą, jak małe dzieci uśmiechają się podczas kupowania artykułów szkolnych. Harry przypomniał sobie jednak, że do września zostało jeszcze przecież bardzo dużo czasu.

Poza tym, wszystko zdawało mu się starsze niż powinno. Tylko że ta starość była nowa, zaskakująca… Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się to tym razem zignorować, zamiast tego decydując się ponieść z tłumem w stronę banku czarodziei. Widok wielkiego, górującego nad nim marmurowego budynku sprawił, że przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy wkroczył do świata czarodziejów. Teraz wydawało mu się, jakby wydarzyło się to w jakimś innym życiu. Działo się to po prostu zbyt dawno, aby mógł poczuć, jak to było czuć się szczęśliwym i podekscytowanym na widok tego budynku.

Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę banku, kiedy przypomniał sobie o dwóch bardzo ważnych sprawach, które spowodowały, że znowu się zatrzymał i zapatrzył w przestrzeń. Wielu mijających go ludzi zerknęło na niego. Skoro właśnie wyrzucony został z bitwy o Hogwart… to dlaczego na ulicy nie roiło się od pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy próbowaliby naprawić szkodę, jaką wraz z Ronem i Hermioną uczynił, kiedy uciekał z banku na smoku? Gringott powinien być, oczywiście, zamknięty, a gobliny powinny z łatwością rozpoznać jego twarz. I biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jak mógł w ogóle przez choćby minutę spodziewać się, że mógłby wejść do tego budynku i dostać się do swojej skrytki?

Nie mógł przecież wejść i powiedzieć: „Witam ponownie. Och, przepraszam za to, co się stało wcześniej i w ogóle… ale mógłbym może uzyskać dostęp do swojej skrytki? Jak się nazywam, tak? Harry James Potter". Po pierwsze, aresztowaliby go ludzie z Ministerstwa Magii, a jakiś śmierciożerca, może dwóch, dowiedziałby się o tym i szybko zabrano by go z i tak już skorumpowanego Ministerstwa. Zaprowadzono by go prosto do Voldemorta, który najprawdopodobniej zabiłby go bardzo powoli i porządnie. Czarny Pan chciałby się upewnić, że tym razem na pewno będzie martwy…

Nic z tego jednak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego ziemia była jeszcze w całości oraz dlaczego ludzie byli tak radośni i spokojni.

Harry potrzebował jednak pieniędzy. Musiał zostać na kilka dni w Dziurawym Kotle, aby uporządkować swoje myśli, bo wciąż czuł się bardzo skołowany. Potrzebował również jakiegoś nowego imienia. Jak to zrobić? Zastanowił się nad tym, nad jakimś imieniem, które potrafiłby z łatwością zapamiętać. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował, to pieniędzy, bo w tej chwili nie miał dokąd pójść. Bo myśl o powrocie do Nory lub Muszelki była zbyt przerażająca… Dosłownie nie miał się gdzie podziać. Po raz kolejny rozważył Hogwart, ale oczami wyobraźni widział pokrytą trupami szkołę. Harry zapragnął ukryć tę myśl, aby nie wyostrzyła się o kolejne szczegóły. Chciał udać się gdzieś, gdzie Voldemort się nie spodziewał – jeżeli, oczywiście, wciąż żył.

Radosna ulica Pokątna wywoływała u Harry'ego odruch wymiotny, czuł się na niej tak niesamowicie nierealnie. To niemożliwe, by ci wszyscy ludzie być tak rozanieleni… to było nie w porządku.

Harry zdecydował, że jedynym wyjściem, jakie mu pozostało, było ukradnięcie pieniędzy. Nawet nie czuł się z tym jakoś specjalnie źle. Jak ważne były pieniądze w porównaniu do pozostania żywym? Znajdował się w sytuacji, w której nie miał innego wyjścia. Zresztą ci ludzie i tak byli beztrosko szczęśliwi. No i oczywiście to nie tak, że zamierzał ukraść jakąś niewyobrażalnie wielką ilość pieniędzy. Potrzebował tylko trochę ponad osiem galeonów.

Teraz musiał wybrać, komu je ukradnie… Harry zrezygnował z użycia peleryny niewidki, bo nieposiadająca ciała ręka przeszukująca torebki zwróciłaby znacznie więcej uwagi. Peleryna nie była przydatna do kradzieży, a jedynie do ukrycia. Tak czy siak, Harry uważał, że bardziej sprawiedliwe było przypłacenie zdobycia pieniędzy pewnym ryzykiem. Wziął głęboki oddech, przyglądając otaczającym go ludziom. Zignorował matki i młodych ludzi; nie upadł na tyle nisko. Zamiast tego szukał kogoś, kto naprawdę wyglądałby na wartego okradzenia.

I zobaczył go. Był to napuszony mężczyzna, ubrany w bogate, kasztanowo-złote szaty, który obecnie poprawiał znajdujące się na jego nosie okulary, siadając przy stoliku na zewnątrz restauracji. Jego widok mógłby być dla Harry'ego całkiem komiczny, gdyby nie miał obecnie ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Musiał ukraść portfel, który wystawał z niedbale zawieszonej na krześle torby tego bogatego czarodzieja… Przez około pięć minut stał i po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę, który go nie zauważył, czekając na moment, kiedy trochę się oddali i Harry będzie mógł ukraść tyle, ile potrzebował. Powtórzył sobie kilkakrotnie w głowie wymyślony plan, po czym skierował się w stronę czarodzieja w sposób, który wyglądał na całkowicie normalny.

Przeszedł wzdłuż ulicy, na której znajdowała się restauracja i siedzący w niej mężczyzna, obliczając ile mniej więcej miał czasu. To właśnie wtedy z budynku wyszła kelnerka i zapytała tego czarodzieja o zamówienie. Harry czuł ulgę. W samą porę. Podszedł bliżej, zwalniając tylko troszeczkę i pozwalając innym ludziom zakryć go przed wzrokiem czarodzieja. Mężczyzna wciąż był roztargniony, ale wiedział, że potrwa to tylko kilka kolejnych sekund. Harry podszedł bliżej.

Miał około dziesięciu sekund. Kiedy pozostało mu osiem, kelnerka wciąż pisała zamówienie w swoim notatniku. Sześć sekund, a bogaty czarodziej poprosił o kolejne potrawy. Pięć i Harry pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Na cztery kelnerka po raz ostatni potwierdziła zamówienie. Dwie sekundy, Harry stał obok torby. Sekunda, Harry delikatnie pochwycił portfel i oddalił się.

Schował go, myśląc o tym, że powinien jak najszybciej uciec. Kiedy jednak tylko się odwrócił, kiedy już miał odetchnąć z ulgi, że czarodziej go nie zauważył, poczuł dłoń chwytającą jego nadgarstek. Mężczyzna stał przy jego boku, wyciągając z kieszeni szaty rękę Harry'ego i portfel. Chłopiec nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten bogaty mężczyzna wstał…

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, młody człowieku? – zapytał czarodziej, a jego twarz miała wściekły wyraz, kiedy podniósł portfel na wysokość twarzy Harry'ego.

— Ja… — Ale Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Złodziej! Jak śmiesz próbować zabrać coś, co należy do mnie?! Jak ci na imię?

— Harry… Moore – zmyślił całkowicie. Moore było pierwszą nic nie znaczącą nazwą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

— No dobrze, panie _Moore_ – powiedział ze złością mężczyzna. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że pracuję dla _Ministerstwa Magii_, zatem mam teraz prawo do zobaczenia twojego dowodu tożsamości! Mógłbym sprowadzić na ciebie wiele kłopotów z powodu takiego żałosnego i podłego zachowania! Co by było, gdybym przenosił jakieś ważne, państwowe dokumenty, co? Co wtedy?

— Ja… przepraszam. Ja po prostu… Ja nie chciałem…

— Milcz! Poproszę twój dowód tożsamości.

— Słucham?

— Dowód tożsamości! – niemal krzyknął.

Harry gapił się czarodzieja, który wciąż bardzo mocno trzymał jego nadgarstek.

— Przykro mi, ale… nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Rozzłoszczone oczy mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

— Nie rób ze mnie głupka, chłopcze!

— Nie! Mówię prawdę! Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tym… z tym dowodem tożsamości.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale raczej w taki sposób, jak gdyby nie wierzył w słowa Harry'ego.

— Ile masz lat, chłopcze?

— Siedemnaście.

Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby mężczyzna nie był w stanie niczego teraz zobaczyć przez te swoje dziwnie oszalałe oczy.

— Kiedy się urodziłeś?

— Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

— Roku?

Harry zamrugał.

— Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego.

— Osiemdziesiątego? _Osiemdziesiątego?_ Ty, chłopcze, jesteś kłamcą i złodziejem! Pójdziesz ze mną do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie odpowiesz przed prawem.

— C-co? Nie! Nie możesz mnie tam zabrać! Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz! Nie mogę tam wrócić! Ja…

— CISZA!

Mężczyzna rzucił na niego zaklęcie, nim Harry byłby w stanie wyciągnąć własną różdżkę. Zanim mógłby zorientować się, co się dzieje, jego ciało zostało spetryfikowane i nie mógł już uciec albo użyć magii. To był raczej żałosny sposób na zostanie złapanym. To było takie proste, a jednak Harry się tego nie spodziewał. Został zaskoczony.

Poczuł już tylko, że zostaje gdzieś aportowany.


	3. Błędna epoka

Tłumaczenie tego rozdziału jest już mojego autorstwa. Za poprawienie go chcę podziękować **SimplyIsabelleS**. Wykonała naprawdę świetną pracę.

* * *

><p>- Nie! Proszę, nie możesz mnie zabrać do Ministerstwa! Nie mogę być...<p>

- Ach, masz coś do ukrycia, chłopcze?

- Nie o to chodzi! - Harry starał się szybko wymyślić sposób, który powstrzymałby mężczyznę przed zaprowadzeniem go w oczekujące ręce Ministerstwa. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy, podczas gdy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do głównego wejścia podziemnego budynku. Powinien powiedzieć temu mężczyźnie, kim jest? Harry nie sądził, żeby to było dobre rozwiązanie. Najbezpieczniej będzie się z tego wyłgać, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Potrzebował jedynie szansy na sięgnięcie po różdżkę, a wtedy będzie wolny. Ucieknie, nawet jeśli będzie musiał użyć siły.

- Żadnych więcej wymówek – oświadczył mężczyzna, stając się niespokojnym. Widział, jak bardzo Harry wzbraniał się przed zaprowadzeniem go do Ministerstwa. - Zabieram cię _prosto_ do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów!

- Naprawdę? - Harry rozpromienił się.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą reakcją.

- Odpowiesz przed sądem, nie ma się z czego cieszyć!

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Czyżby Kingsley Shacklebolt był dzisiaj dokładnie w tym departamencie? Jeśli Bitwa się skończyła – co Harry uznawał za pewnik – każdy, kto ocalał wróci do swoich codziennych zajęć... Chyba, że Kingsley był w terenie, wtedy departament zapewne by go szukał. Bez względu na sytuację, Harry miał nadzieję zobaczyć przynajmniej jedną przyjazną twarz, nawet jeśli oni nie rozpoznają jego.

Teraz już Harry nie opierał się przed pójściem do Ministerstwa. Co więcej, gdy się w nim znaleźli, zaczął zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, zauważając, że przynajmniej to miejsce wyglądało jak zawsze. Gdy zastanawiał się, jak wielu Śmierciożerców było martwych, zauważył coś dziwnego. Rzeźba czarodzieja, czarownicy, goblina, skrzata domowego i centaura, znajdująca się w fontannie, była nienaruszona. Patrzył na migoczącą wodę, rzucającą jasne plamki światła na wypolerowaną podłogę i ściany, która wyglądała jak w jego najwcześniejszym wspomnieniu z Ministerstwa. Nie było już ogromnej, przerażającej rzeźby z czarnego kamienia, dominującej nad wszystkim. Żadnego tronu z siedzącym na nim czarodziejem podtrzymywanego przez nagie i poskręcane ciała mugoli. Przede wszystkim hasło „Magia to potęga", wysokie na stopę, nie przyciągało uwagi, zatruwając świat powoli, ale skutecznie wiarą w sprawę Voldemorta. Nie, to wszystko zostało zastąpione czystą fontanną ze złotymi posągami, które reprezentowały równość w świecie czarodziejskim.

W tym momencie uwaga Harry'ego była skierowana tylko na posągi. Nie była już tak obrzydliwa, jak poprzednia rzeźba, ale w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że Harry odczuł duży niepokój. To za to zwróciło jego uwagę na fakt, że wszyscy byli bezmyślnie szczęśliwi. Może... może bitwa się skończyła i minął jakiś dłuższy czas od nocy, kiedy Harry został prawie zabity przez Voldemorta. Możliwe, że druga szansa, którą oferował mu Dumbledore, i tak została mu dana. Możliwe, że przez jakiś czas był w martwym punkcie i wtedy wszystko wróciło do normy... Ale na tę chwilę powinien przynajmniej wydostać się z Ministerstwa – na wypadek, gdyby jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Ten człowiek nie zamierzał odpuścić zemszczenia się na Harrym za próbę kradzieży jego pieniędzy.

Przeszli przez tłum pracowników i odwiedzających Ministerstwo i dopóki nie doszli do wind w najdalszym kącie holu, mężczyzna rzucał Harry'emu zirytowane spojrzenia zza swoich okularów. Starał się wymyślić sposób ucieczki, lecz coraz bardziej zbliżali się do celu. Harry zaczął sądzić, że ten Departament musi być niezwykle zradykalizowany, skoro taki amatorski złodziej jak on został tu przyprowadzony. Nie tu powinno się rozstrzygnąć jego sprawa, ale widocznie czarodziej, który go prowadził, był zbyt dumny na oddanie problemu.

- Poziom drugi, Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejskiego – powiedział kobiecy głos w windzie, gdzie Harry, eskortujący go czarodziej i kilku innych pracowników stłoczyło się w pośpiechu - z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów i Służbami Administracyjnymi Wizengamotu.

Harry poczuł, że został wyciągnięty z windy przez bogatego mężczyznę i, jak oczekiwał, kontynuowali swoją podróż w ciszy. Przeczesywał wzorkiem korytarz, natomiast prowadzący go czarodziej nie przestawał posyłać mu zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Zapewne wydawało mu się, że niedoszły przestępca powinien być bardziej wystraszony. W ciągu kilku minut dotarli do Departamentu. Harry przyjrzał się obecnym czarodziejom i starał się rozpoznać kilka twarzy wokół niego, ale nie zauważył nikogo znajomego. Przechodzili obok pomieszczenia, w którym powinien pracować Kingsley, ale, na nieszczęście, Harry go nie zobaczył.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadczył bogaty mężczyzna. Zapukał do drzwi z ciemnego drewna, znajdujących się na końcu korytarza pełnego pracujących Aurorów.

- Wejść – dobiegł męski głos z wewnątrz.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a Harry został wepchnięty do środka. Pokój, w którym się znalazł, był prosty. Taki, jakiego oczekiwałby po dyrektorze tego Departamentu. Podłoga była wyłożona miękkim, czerwonym dywanem, a ściany drewnem. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się kwiaty, nadając pomieszczeniu bardzo estetyczny wygląd. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się biurko, za którym siedział mężczyzna. Kiedy weszli, odłożył on papiery, które czytał i zmarszczył czoło, widząc przed sobą gości. Wyglądał na około trzydzieści, czterdzieści lat. Zarówno jego zachowanie i sposób ubierania się upewniały, że jest bardzo doświadczony w swoim zawodzie.

- Dzień dobry, Barrett – przywitał się.

- Louis, chcę, żebyś przyjrzał się temu chłopakowi – zażądał bogaty mężczyzna, nazwany Barrettem.

Louis obserwował Harry'ego przez chwilę, zwracając szczególną uwagę na jego wygląd.

- Z jakiego powodu? Siadajcie.

Wskazał dwa krzesła przed sobą. Oboje usiedli.

- Złapałem go podczas próby kradzieży na Pokątnej – rozpoczął Barrett.

- Potem sprawdziłeś jego nazwisko i dowiedziałeś się, kim jest – powiedział wprost Louis. - W czym problem?

- Nie ma przy sobie identyfikatora.

- Sprawdziłeś dwa razy?

- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że jestem... głupi?

- Nie, wcale. - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego z lekkim zmieszaniem. - Gdzie jest twój identyfikator?

Harry starał się wytłumaczyć to jak najprościej, ale wiedział, że nie zrozumieliby.

- Nie mam identyfikatora. Nigdy nie miałem żadnego. Nigdy też nie słyszałem, żeby jakikolwiek czarodziej taki miał. Sądzę, że to bardziej mugolski zwyczaj.

Czarodzieje zdawali się rozważać jego słowa.

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał Louis.

- Harry Moore – odpowiedział za niego Barrett.

- Uhm... tak właściwie, to nie. Nazywam się Jonathan Smith – skłamał Harry. Nie miał zamiaru być tak łatwo powiązany ze swoim prawdziwym imieniem, potrzebował bardziej pospolitego nazwiska. Stwierdził, że John Smith był idealnym rozwiązaniem. Było to tak często spotykane nazwisko, że nie spodziewał się, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił na nie uwagę.

Oczy Barretta zwęziły się ponownie.

- Po raz kolejny mnie okłamał.

- Większość ludzi kłamie, gdy zostają złapani na gorącym uczynku – zauważył Louis. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że Jonathan przyznał się do kłamstwa bez żadnego nacisku z naszej strony.

- Wiesz, co powiedział, gdy zapytałem go o datę urodzenia? - zapytał Barrett, starając się, żeby Louis dostrzegł, jaką zepsutą osobą jest Harry. - 31 lipca _1980!_

- Policz sobie – powiedział Harry zirytowany. - To siedemnaście lat temu. Prościzna, siedemnaście lat temu!

Louis rzucił Barrettowi zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- Co? - spytał Harry, wciąż zniecierpliwiony.

- Nie miałeś ostatnio jakiegoś... wypadku? - zapytał Louis ostrożnie.

Harry zamarł.

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Przypuszczam, że zaklęcie zapomnienia zostało źle rzucone – powiedział Louis do Barretta, jakby potwierdzając coś, o czymś oboje myśleli.

- Albo znowu kłamie – odpowiedział Barrett, gromiąc Harry'ego wzrokiem.

Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

- Jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?

Harry starał się sobie przypomnieć.

- 2 maj 1998.

Zapadła cisza.

- Powinien zostać przebadany. Jak Ministerstwo mogło jeszcze tego nie dostrzec?

- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry szybko. W takim razie _musiał _przez jakiś czas_ być_ w śpiączce, albo w podobnym stanie. - Dlaczego mi nie wierzycie? Jaki naprawdę jest dzień?

Louis wyglądał przez chwilę na zakłopotanego, jakby odczuwał współczucie dla zielonookiego chłopca, siedzącego naprzeciw niego.

- 27 sierpnia... _1944._

W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał skoczyć na równe nogi i wykrzyczeć im w twarz, że to nieprawda, jednak powstrzymał się. To jakiś żart?Ale, z drugiej strony, czy ktokolwiek trudziłby się ubraniami mugoli? Kto przemeblowałby Dziurawy Kocioł? Kto postarałby się, żeby nikt, kogo Harry zna, nie pojawił się w Ministerstwie Magii? A kto nawet postarałby się o to, żeby Ministerstwo wyglądało jak kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej? Wtedy nagle Harry coś sobie uświadomił. Co jeśli to całe spotkanie z Dumbledorem po tym, jak Voldemort go „zabił", było prawdziwe, a Harry wybrał uratowanie tego dziecka zamiast dokończenia bitwy, która na niego czekała...? Ale jego myśli poszły w złym kierunku? W takim razie, co teraz? Co by się stało, gdyby to wszystko było prawdziwe? Czy naprawdę istniałaby jakaś różnica? Dlaczego został umieszczony w 1944? Nic z tego nie miało sensu!

- Udowodnij to! - powiedział nagle Harry, zanim się powstrzymał.

Louis uniósł lekko brwi, zanim zaczął szukać czegoś w jednej z szuflad biurka. Szybko wyjął gazetę i podał Harry'emu. Na górze strony była data: 27 sierpnia 1944. Harry otworzył gazetę i przejrzał kilka zwykłych artykułów, żeby upewnić się, że to nie sztuczka.

- Widzisz? Żaden z nas nie jest w roku _1980 –_ zadrwił Barrett. Następne słowa skierował do Louisa. - Wyślij notkę i sprowadź uzdrowicieli ze Św. Munga.

- W rzeczy samej. - Louis przeszukał kolejną szufladę i wyjął pióro oraz gotowe notki.

Harry powoli odepchnął od siebie gazetę, a pozostała dwójka siedziała w ciszy. Może rzeczywiście był rok 1944... Jednak to nadal nie miało żadnego sensu. Tak samo, jak myślenie o tym, jak się tutaj dostał. Ale świadomość, że jakimś cudem znalazł się w przeszłości, wyjaśniała wiele. W takim razie barman, którego spotkał, to ten sam Tom, którego znał, tylko młodszy. Fakt, że w Gringgocie nie roiło się od wściekłych goblinów i pracowników Ministerstwa nasuwał myśl o podróży w czasie. Harry'emu pomyślał, że może naprawdę _miał_ okropny wypadek i całe jego życie było kłamstwem. Pamiętał wszystko zbyt wyraźnie, żeby miało się to okazać iluzją.

Minęło około dziesięciu minut, po których do drzwi zapukała niska, pulchna czarownica i weszła, witając się i rozmawiając chwilę ze wszystkimi, zanim przyjrzała się Harry'emu. Czuł się wręcz idiotycznie, gdy zadawała mu pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi i stał się trochę zaniepokojony, kiedy odsunęła jego włosy na bok i przez dłuższy czas przyglądała się bliźnie na czole. Wiedziała, że ta blizna miała w sobie wiele czarnej magii i posunęła się nawet na tyle daleko, żeby stwierdzić, że to jest przyczyna jego amnezji.

Harry wiedział, że to nie blizna była tego przyczyną, ale nie powiedział czarownicy nic na ten temat. Co prawda, blizna krwawiła, gdy obudził się tego dnia, więc Uzdrowicielka sądziła, że to musiała być nowa rana. Harry nie przejmował się żadną z jej teorii, dopóki mógł wydostać się z Ministerstwa. Czarownica, Louis i Barret rozmawiali przez chwilę z Harrym, starając znaleźć rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

- Nie chcę zostać u Munga – oznajmił Harry stanowczo, gdy zasugerowano to rozwiązanie. - Na razie nie wiem, gdzie chcę się udać, ale szpital nie jest żadną z opcji, bez względu na wszystko.

- Ale jeśli zostanie u Munga – zaczął Barrett – po pierwsze, nie będzie żył na ulicy, a po drugie, uzdrowiciele będą mogli go dokładniej wyleczyć. Nie możemy pozwolić mu na utrzymywanie się z _kradzieży_przez resztę życia tylko dlatego, że nie chciał przyjąć naszej pomocy.

- Nie możecie mnie zmusić do zostania tutaj! - odparł Harry. - To wbrew prawu.

Louis zmarszczył czoło.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Gdzieś o tym czytałem... tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział Harry. - Albo ostatnim razem, gdy tu byłem, przyjaciel mi o tym mówił.

- Mimo wszystko ma rację, wiesz o tym – stwierdziła niska czarownica. – Nie możemy go zmusić do zostania w szpitalu, nie jeśli jest w stanie zająć się sobą na własną rękę i może utrzymać się przy życiu bez pomocy innych.

- Ale gdzie on pójdzie? - zapytał Louis. - Pamiętasz swoją rodzinę albo przyjaciół, Jonathanie?

- Eee... nie. Przynajmniej nie pamiętam ich imion – skłamał Harry.

- A jesteś przynajmniej pewny, że naprawdę nazywasz się Jonathan Smith?

- Tak, jestem pewny.

- Nie znaleźliśmy dokumentów dotyczących osób, które mogłyby dotyczyć ciebie... Powtórz jeszcze raz, ile masz.

- Uhm... mam urodziny 31 lipca, więc mam tylko 17 lat...

- Dopiero skończyłeś 17 lat?

- Teoretycznie.

Czy to była bezpieczniejsza opcja?

- Więc nadal pozostał ci jeden rok nauki?

- Opuściłem ostatni rok.

- Masz na myśli, że masz zamiar opuścić ostatni rok.

- Cóż, nie... Już to zrobiłem.

- Sądzę, że ma dopiero taki zamiar – podpowiedziała czarownica.

- Uczyłeś się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie?

- Yyy... Nie, właściwie to nie. - To wydawało się być prostszym rozwiązaniem.

Barrett włączył się do rozmowy, tym razem ze znacznie większym entuzjazmem.

- W takim razie musi iść do Hogwartu! Według prawa nie możemy zatrzymać go w Mungu, ale w takim razie, skoro ten chłopak nie ma gdzie się udać, a nie jest wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zrezygnować ze szkoły, musimy zapewnić mu ostatni rok nauki!

Barrett zdawał się myśleć, że osiągnął pewien sukces w pokonaniu Harry'ego.

- Ale ja nie chcę uczyć się w Hogwarcie – powiedział Harry. Miał zbyt wiele złych wspomnień, nawet jeśli żadne z nich się jeszcze nie wydarzyło.

- Według mnie najlepiej będzie, gdy przez rok będziesz chodził do szkoły – stwierdził uprzejmie Louis.

- Zgadzam się – dodała czarownica. - W szkole będzie miał zapewniona dobrą opiekę medyczną, więc jeśli chłopcu coś by się przydarzyło, byłyby w dobrych rękach.

- Ale ja nie chcę...

- To nie jest kwestia tego, czego chcesz, chłopcze. Bierzemy pod uwagę to, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze – uciął Barrett. – Może po roku nauki przestaniesz być uliczną szumowiną, a zamiast tego nabierzesz trochę respektu dla władz!

Harry zmiął w ustach wiele uwag o nazbyt długim respektowaniu władz, ale wiedział, że Barrett i tak nie wiedziałby, co ma na myśli.

Louis nie przestawał mówić, jakby wyczuwając, że Harry ma ochotę coś wtrącić.

- Będziemy musieli wysłać kilka sów do Hogwartu, żeby upewnić się, czy będą mogli przyjąć nowego ucznia na siódmy rok. Cztery dni to trochę za krótko, ale musimy upewnić się, że wszystko będzie ustalone tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. A jeśli chodzi o twoje dokumenty – powiedział, kierując słowa do Harry'ego – postaramy uporać się z nimi w ciągu kilku tygodni. To bardzo zapracowany departament, ale sądzę, że postarają się zrobić wszystko, co można.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział Harry, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Był zadowolony, że wybrał takie popularne nazwisko; jeśli będzie miał szczęście, uznają pomyłkowo czyjeś dokumenty za jego własne.

- Co do tego, gdzie zostaniesz, uważam, że Dziurawy Kocioł na Ulicy Pokątnej jest nawet bardziej niż odpowiedni. Zakupisz wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do szkoły za pieniądze, które prześle ci Hogwart; wtedy będziesz gotowy. - Louis uśmiechnął się na myśl, że rozwiązał problem.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Harry krótko.

- A co z zajęciami na jakie będziesz uczęszczać? - zapytała czarownica. - Czy Hogwart będzie w stanie przyjąć nowego ucznia tak późno?

- Zdałem wszystkie zajęcia na szóstym roku – uspokoił ich Harry. - Uczyłem się transmutacji, zaklęć, obrony przed czarną magią, eliksirów i zielarstwa.

Wyglądali na trochę zaskoczonych, gdy usłyszeli tę informację.

- Eee... pamiętam tematy i czytanie książek o nich, ale nie pamiętam, gdzie skończyłem ani co właściwie robiłem.

Po tym zapewnieniu nie zadawali już wielu pytań.

- W takim razie napiszę do Hogwartu, żeby przygotowali dla Jonathana testy z tych przedmiotów – zaproponował Louis. - Natomiast teraz, Barrett, skoro ty przyprowadziłeś tutaj tego młodego człowieka, powinieneś go również odprowadzić. Zatrzymaj się po drodze u Terry'ego, on znajdzie jakieś pieniądze dla Jonathana, żeby mógł zatrzymać się w Dziurawym Kotle.

Harry zauważył, że wszyscy wstali.

- Miło było cię poznać, Jonathanie – powiedział uprzejmie Louis. Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. - Napiszę teraz wszystkie listy do Hogwartu.

Barrett pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu, a Harry podążył za nim.

Harry wciąż nie miał żadnego pomysłu, co zrobi, gdy dotrze do Hogwartu, ale narzucony plan wydawał się akceptowalny. Jeśli rzeczywiście był rok 1944, a nie była to jakaś pomyłka, wtedy nie miał miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać. Nawet jeśli ktoś, kogo znał, przyjąłby go do swojego domu. Może to nawet lepiej, że nie jest w 1998 roku... Może będzie mógł zacząć nowe życie i strać się przywyknąć do myśli, co właściwie zrobił. Przez rok w Hogwarcie będzie przynajmniej w stanie wszystko przemyśleć.


	4. Riddle

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję wspaniałej **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drasi<strong> Rzeczywiście w tym opowiadaniu na Toma musimy chwilę poczekać, ale to czekanie odpłaca się nam wspaniałą akcją. Można powiedzieć, że to zapoznanie głównych bohaterów było szybkie, wręcz błyskawiczne :) Będę się strać z całych sił, żeby wszystko było w terminie. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia, więc z opóźnieniami nie powinno być problemów. Również pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba :)

**Guest1** Mam nadzieję, że dalsza akcja Cię nie zawiedzie :)

**LouLeen, **Tom pojawi się w odpowiednim czasie i będzie miał ciekawe wprowadzenie :) Zachowanie Harry'ego z poprzedniego rozdziału było bardzo niedomyślne. Zakładam, że każdy po takich wydarzeniach byłby oszołomiony, ale chociaż trochę domyślności by pozostało. Na szczęście się z tego już otrząsnął, więc teraz akcja będzie tylko ciekawsza :)

**Guest2 **i **Guest3 **Rozdziały będą się pojawiać mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia, więc kolejny dodam zapewne w okolicach 1 października. Postaram się, żeby aktualizacje były regularne.

**Guest4 **- Rozdziały będą pojawiać się mniej więcej co półtora tygodnia. Sądzę, że to nie jest zbyt duża zmiana. Zaledwie dwa lub trzy dni dłużej. Jednak czas nie pozwala mi na tak częste dodawanie rozdziałów jak Panna Mi, choć wierz mi, że bardzo bym tego chciała.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Nie spodziewałam się tak dobrego przyjęcia. Każdy komentarz czytałam z szerokim uśmiechem :) Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Wam się spodoba. Tytuł rozdziału chyba doskonale wskazuje, kto się dzisiaj pojawi :) Miłego czytania!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Bez problemu dostał się do Dziurawego Kotła i zarezerwował pokój do poranka pierwszego września, jak poprosili go w Ministerstwie. Nawet kupił już wszystkie rzeczy do szkoły za pieniądze, które dostał z Hogwartu. Gdy zastanawiał się, jak w tych czasach będzie wyglądał Hogwart, o czymś sobie przypomniał: Dumbledore będzie pracował w szkole. Nie chodziło o to, że nawet w przeszłości jest przestraszony czy zły na Dumbledore'a; po prostu przypomniał sobie, co Hermiona powiedziała mu na trzecim roku o podróżach w czasie. Co prawda, Harry nie obawiał się, żeby zobaczy siebie, ponieważ nawet się jeszcze nie urodził, ale profesor będzie oglądał jego twarz przez następny rok i zapewne ją zapamięta. Do tego zobaczy ją ponownie, tylko, że pięćdziesiąt lat później.<p>

Był jeszcze jego ojciec. Przecież podobno wyglądali identycznie, poza oczami. Wiek i odstęp czasowy mogły trochę zatrzeć jego obraz w pamięci profesora i utrudnić powiązanie ich ze sobą, ale nadal była szansa, że Dumbledore pewnego dnia zobaczy siedemnastoletniego Jamesa i przypomni sobie Harry'ego jako Jonathana. Jeszcze za jakiś czas zobaczy młodego Harry'ego, a wtedy na pewno domyśli się, co zaszło. Harry przypuszczał, że powinien zmienić swój wygląd jeszcze bardziej, ale to nadal nie rozwiązywało problemu tego, jaką osoba był wewnątrz. Nie mógł ukrywać swoich oczu już na zawsze. Magia, która utrzymuje zmieniony kolor tęczówek szybko się wyczerpie, a nie byłby w stanie pamiętać o ponownym rzucaniu zaklęcia kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Nie chciał spotkać się z profesorem, gdy jego plan był tak nieprzemyślany. Dumbledore był zbyt mądry, by dać się nabrać.

A co jeśli Dumbledore i tak zorientuje się w końcu, że jest z przyszłości? Gdy zaczął o tym myśleć był pewny, że nie właściwie to ma gdzie się udać. Stwierdził, że będzie musiał po prostu profesora unikać... Dumbledore nie może zmusić go do zwierzeń. Ostatnio Harry stał sie o wiele mniej rozmowny, więc Dumbledore nawet nie pomyśli o tym jak o czymś niezwykłym. Może być ciekawski, tak jak wszyscy, ale Harry nie był na tyle głupi, żeby mówić komuś, kim naprawdę jest.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Dumbledore'owi naciskać na niego. Harry z nikim nie będzie się wiązać; mimo wszystko potrzebował tego roku w Hogwarcie. Prawdopodobnie obecność Dumbledore'a będzie mu przypominała o wszystkim, co zrobił źle. Łudził się, że może zostanie mu to oszczędzone. Może po tym roku Harry dostanie prawdziwą pracę i zacznie żyć normalnie. W Hogwarcie będzie uczęszczał na te zajęcia, które są potrzebne, aby pracować jako auror, ale już nie chciał nim zostać. Może będzie wiódł ciche życie, mieszkając i pracują w jakieś części kraju, gdzie będzie mógł być sam.

Ta ostatnia myśl zajmowała mu czas przez ostatnie trzy i pół dnia aż do przybycia na King's Cross. Zdecydował, że po opuszczeniu Dziurawego Kotła jeszcze trochę zmieni swój wygląd. Skorygował kształt szczęki, brwi i delikatnie zarys nosa. Wyglądał jak większość, ale inaczej niż wcześniej. Niezwykle łatwo, pomyślał kiedyś, zmienić tożsamość, gdy zna się magię... Harry postarał się również wyglądać nieco bardziej, jakby pochodził z lat czterdziestych. Zbytnie wyróżnianie się, szczególnie, gdy miało się zamiar chodzić do szkoły, nie było niczym pożądanym.

Przyjechał na King's Cross na czas, ciągnąc za sobą kufer i coraz bardziej martwiąc się o Dumbledore'a. Przeszedł przez barierkę przy peronie 9 i 3/4, gdzie zobaczył tłum rodziców i dzieci, jak zwykle żegnających się na cały rok. Ten widok przypomniał mu Hermionę i Rona. Wspomnienia o nich nie wpłynęły na niego dobrze i unikał patrzenia na innych. Stanął pod ścianą, czekając cierpliwie na dźwięk gwizdka. Wzrok miał utkwiony w chodniku przed nim.

Gdy rozbrzmiał gwizdek, wniósł swój kufer do pociągu. Poszukał wolnego przedziału, będąc boleśnie świadomym wspomnień z czasów jego złotych dni w Hogwarcie. Żołądek ścisnął mu się z nerwów, gdy wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył uczniów w jego wieku oraz ich ubrania, zachowanie. Coś w tej epoce go irytowało. A tym bardziej irytował go fakt, że nie wiedział, co dokładnie. Westchnął cicho, odwracając wzrok od uczniów i rodziców stojących obok pociągu.

Już prawie wszyscy wsiedli; gwizdek rozbrzmiał ponownie jako znak, że Hogwart Express zaraz ruszy. Nagle drzwi do przedziału Harry'ego otworzyły się. Spojrzał ze znudzeniem, jak wchodzi czterech chłopców. Nie zapytali, się czy mogą się dosiąść. Harry spoglądał przez okno i po prostu ich ignorował.

— Wspaniale, następny rok w Hogwarcie – powiedział jeden z nich rozwlekłym głosem.

— Cieszę się, że to ostatni rok – stwierdził kolejny z lekkim akcentem cockney, co w dziwny sposób przypomniało mu Rona. Chłopak siedział naprzeciw Harry'ego. - Wolę nie myśleć, ile nauki nas czeka.

— Cóż, przynajmniej nasz Pa... - zaczął trzeci z nich.

— Zamknij się – rozkazał czwarty.

Harry spojrzał na chłopaka naprzeciwko siebie i zobaczył, że na jego twarzy wyraz zaciekawienia. Ten zwrócił na niego wzrok i odezwał się do niego.

— Jak się nazywasz?

— Jonathan Smith – odpowiedział Harry.

Chłopak rzucił swoim przyjaciołom znaczące spojrzenie.

— Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem.

— Jestem nowy – powiedział Harry, odwracając się, ale chłopak nadal zadawał pytania.

— Dlaczego zaczynasz Hogwart tak późno?

— Nigdy nie miałem szansy, żeby chodzić tutaj do szkoły. Przypuszczam, że z tego powodu– skłamał, podnosząc wzrok.

— Ile masz lat?

— Siedemnaście.

— W którym domu jesteś?

— Nie wiem – skłamał ponownie. Spodziewał się, że gdy przybędą do szkoły, zostanie przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

— Z jakiej pochodzisz rodziny?

Harry przez chwilę milczał, zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Z przyzwyczajenia odpowiedział tak, jak to robił w ciągu ostatniego roku.

— Jestem czystej krwi... Przedstawiłeś się w ogóle?

— Nie. Jestem Avery.

— Avery? - zapytał Harry szybko.

— Tak. Cóż, tak się nazywam.

Harry patrzył na chłopca ze zmieszaniem. Avery nie powinien uczęszczać do Hogwartu aż do czasów Snape'a, do lat siedemdziesiątych. W tym czasie ten chłopak będzie miał około czterdziestki. Może jednak Harry się mylił; może to był ojciec Avery'ego, którego znał... Tak, to musiał być on. Starał się nie okazać żadnych emocji po dojściu do tego wniosku. Zmroziło go, gdy myślał, że jest to ten śmierciożerca, którego znał. Ale to tylko jego ojciec...

— A to jest Dołohow, Nott i Lestrange.

Harry poczuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje, gdy to usłyszał i wolno popatrzył na resztę chłopaków. Każdy z nich skinął mu głową i rzucił coś na powitanie. Harry również skinął im wszystkim głową w odpowiedzi, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego. Nie pozwoli swojemu umysłowi na zastanawianie się, co to wszystko może znaczyć.

Śmierciożercy – Harry nie miał co do tego wątpliwości – nie zadawali mu już więcej pytań. Zamiast tego zajęli czymś, co bez wątpienia było magicznym hazardem.

— Chcesz zagrać? - zapytał Avery.

— Nie, dzięki... - Harry myślał nad tym jak dziwne jest to, że śmierciożercy uprawiają hazard w wolnym czasie. Zastanawiał się – nieco niechętnie – co ich przywódca o tym myśli.

— Więc... Jak myślisz, do którego domu zostaniesz przydzielony? - spytał Avery.

— Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry. - Zapewne do Gryffindoru.

Harry usłyszał, jak jeden z nich mruknął coś, niezadowolony.

— Sugeruję Slytherin – powiedział chłopak nazwany Nottem.

— Nie można wybrać, gdzie zostanie się przydzielonym – stwierdził Harry krótko. - Myśl o domu, do którego chce się zostać przydzielonym pomaga Tiarze w decyzji. Lecz ostatnie słowo i tak nie należy do ciebie. Chodzi bardziej o decyzje, których dokonało się w przeszłości i o twoją osobowość.

— Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Dołohow swoim grubym głosem.

— Od kogoś o tym słyszałem– skłamał Harry.

— Nawet jeśli to prawda, to starałbym się zostać Ślizgonem – oświadczył Avery.

— Dlaczego? - dociekał Harry.

Śmierciożercy ponownie rzucili sobie tajemnicze spojrzenia.

— Niezbyt lubimy pozostałe domy – stwierdził Avery.

— Czemu powinno mnie obchodzić, co lubicie, a czego nie? - spytał Harry. Powiedział to bez zastanowienia, ale mimo wszystko nie żałował tego. Powiedział prawdę.

— Zdecydowanie wygląda na Gryfona – powiedział do reszty Lestrange swoim rozwlekłym głosem. Potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Skoro jesteś tutaj nowy, nie zrobimy nic w związku z ostatnim komentarzem, ale na pewno go nie zapomnimy.

Harry powstrzymał się od powiedzenia kilku ciętych ripost, zamiast tego tylko się odwrócił.

- W takim razie w porządku.

Śmierciożercy nie mówili wiele więcej, kontynuowali tylko swoją grę. Harry, milcząc, przyglądał się widokom za oknem. Nie chciał ani rozmawiać ze śmierciożercami, ani czytać, więc mógł tylko zatopić się w myślach. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że skoro znajduje się w latach czterdziestych, to Slughorn również będzie uczył w Hogwarcie. Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Jako Jonathan Smith nie powinien zainteresować Slughorna na tyle, żeby chciał go w swoim Klubie Ślimaka. Przynajmniej istnieje jedna zaleta jego sytuacji. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie patrzeć na profesora oczami ucznia, który nie zwraca na siebie znacznej uwagi. A co najmniej dziwnie będzie uczyć się transmutacji u Dumbledore'a.

Hogwart Express kierował się na północ przez cały dzień. Zapadał już wieczór, gdy dotarli na stację w Hogsmead. Harry i śmierciożercy przebrali się w szkolne szaty i poczekali minutę, zanim jako jedni z pierwszych wyszli z przedziału.

— Skoro nie znasz jeszcze swojego domu, zostaniesz przydzielony wieczorem, na uczcie? - zapytał Avery.

— Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Harry obojętnie.

Starał się oddzielić się od śmierciożerców, jednak oni uważali, że będzie dla niego najlepiej, jeśli z nimi zostanie. Sądził, że chcieli zadać mu jeszcze kilka pytań, zanim dotrą do zamku. Ostatecznie Harry skończył w powozie razem z nimi.

— Dlaczego akurat w tym roku zdecydowałeś się przyjść do Hogwartu? - spytał Nott, gdy Potter obserwował przez okno cień testrala.

— Ministerstwo kazało mi zacząć naukę – odpowiedział. Harry zdecydował, że trochę prawdy nie zaszkodzi.

— Dlaczego?

Myślał nad tym pytaniem, starając się znaleźć dobrą odpowiedź.

— Zostałem złapany podczas kradzieży pieniędzy, a mężczyzna, którego chciałem okraść, okazał się być pracownikiem Ministerstwa. Przejrzeli moje dokumenty, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jestem... Potem zdążyłem tylko zauważyć, że wysyłają list do Hogwartu.

— Ile pieniędzy ukradłeś? - chciał wiedzieć Dołohow. Żaden ze śmierciożerców nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego; byli raczej pod wrażeniem.

— Prawdopodobnie kilkaset galeonów, nie zdążyłem sprawdzić.

— Nie brzmisz jak typowy Gryfon – skomentował Lestrange. - Jak cię złapali?

— Zagapiłem się.

— Często kradniesz? - dociekał Avery.

— Nie, jeśli nie muszę.

— Dlaczego tym razem musiałeś?

— Nieoczekiwana sytuacja, a ja potrzebowałem pieniędzy i miejsca do zatrzymania się – Harry odpowiedział bezbarwnie.

— Nie miałeś żadnych pieniędzy przy sobie?

Harry po tym pytaniu był pewny, że śmierciożercom pieniędzy nigdy nie brakuje. Podejrzewał, że pochodzili z czystokrwistych rodzin, które upewniały się, że wszystko było dla nich dostępne.

— Nie. Straciłem wszystkie dzień wcześniej.

Śmierciożercy nie przestawali zadawać mu pytań, ale powóz, którym jechali zatrzymał się nagle przed zamkiem, więc nie uzyskali wszystkich odpowiedzi. Weszli do zamku przez dębowe drzwi. Harry unikał patrzenia się w otaczającą go ciemność. Zamiast tego starał się nie myśleć o pewnych rzeczach i szukał profesora, który miał na niego czekać. Jego wzrok spoczął na Dumbledorze, który przyglądał się tłumowi uczniów. Jego broda nie była tak długa jak w czasach, kiedy go znał, a znajomy siwy kolor został zastąpiony kasztanowym, ale to nadal był Dumbledore. Nawet z tej odległości Harry widział iskierki w jego oczach.

Gdy Dumbledore zauważył Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył w jego stronę. Harry z przyzwyczajenia spodziewał się, że Dumbledore powita go tak, jakby znali się przez ostatnie siedem lat. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc jeszcze się nie spotkali i Dumbledore nie może go rozpoznać. Profesor na powitanie wyciągnął rękę.

— Witaj Jonathanie, nazywam się profesor Dumbledore.

Harry uścisnął jego rękę i potrzasnął nią, patrząc mu w oczu i starając się nie zapomnieć, że musi się zachowywać jak nowy uczeń.

— Uhm... witam, profesorze.

Harry wciąż był zły na Dumbledore'a, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ale jego widok w Hogwarcie – żywego i młodszego niż kiedykolwiek – sprawiał, że czuł się raczej oszołomiony. Miał wrażenie, że to kolejny sen, a on, Harry, delikatnie prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy tym, co było rzeczywiste, a tym, co było wytworem wyobraźni. Przez chwilę Dumbledore przeszywał Harry'ego spojrzeniem, po czym przemówił.

— Zapewne jak wiesz, że to raczej niespotykane, żebyśmy przyjęli nowego ucznia tak późno, ale jestem pewny, że będziesz tu pasować.

— Tak, liczę na to – odpowiedział Harry, niezbyt świadomy, co właściwie mówił. Dumbledore był tutaj, żywy, i to była najbardziej dziwaczna sytuacja.

Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której Dumbledore przyglądał się Harry'emu, a ten mógł przysiąc, że na twarzy czarodzieja pojawił się wyraz zaciekawienia. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby czytał Harry'emu w myślach, jak zazwyczaj to robił, ale że nie zobaczył czegoś, czego się spodziewał... Harry odwrócił wzrok od jego oczu. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore użył legilimencji, umysł Harry'ego był zupełnie pusty.

— Chodźmy więc, panie Smith.

Harry podążył za Dumbledorem, gdy szli przez hol wejściowy do Wielkiej Sali. Harry dobrze znał tę szkołę, więc nie był oszołomiony jej pięknem. Nie był również zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony, więc nie niepokoił się faktem, że właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia pełnego rozmawiających osób, które rzucały mu zaciekawione spojrzenia, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dumbledore zaprowadził Harry'ego do podwyższenia ze stołem nauczycielskim. gdzie stanęli trochę na lewo. Harry starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, gdy rozpoznał obecnego dyrektora, zmierzającego w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego na powitanie, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, gdy uczniowie czekali na przemówienie ich dyrektora. Dippet odchrząknął.

— Witam, uczniowie, w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie. Jak zapewne zauważyliście, nastąpiła mała zmiana w naszym zwykłym harmonogramie. Zanim pierwszoroczni poznają swoje domy, do któregoś z nich zostanie przydzielony nasz nowy uczeń – Jonathan Smith.

Dippet wyglądał, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, jednak odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i uśmiechnął, wskazując głową na Tiarę Przydziału, czekającą na stołku. Gdy Harry spojrzał na nią z tego miejsca, przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który także skinął głową, więc podszedł do przodu. Założył tiarę na głowę i czekał. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem na niego tiara pasowała.

Następnie spostrzegł kilka ważnych rzeczy na raz. Jeśli to była ta sama tiara, którą założył w swojej przeszłości, a przyszłości tiary... gdy został przydzielony do Domu jako jedenastolatek, to czy będzie wiedziała, kim jest? A może nazwisko Jonathan Smith ją zmyli? Harry odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że tiara nie będzie mogła zobaczyć całej jego przeszłości, nawet jeśli kilka wspomnień przybliży kapeluszowi to, jaką jest osobą. Harry usłyszał głos tiary, gdy tylko założył ją na głowę.

— Interesujące... Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek spotkała taką zmianę u ucznia. Gdybyś nadal miał taką odwagę, jak kiedyś, moja decyzja byłaby ostateczna... Zmieniłeś się, mój drogi chłopcze, bardziej niż mogłam się spodziewać. To musi być SLYTHERIN!

Od strony stołu Ślizgonów dobiegło kilka zadowolonych pomruków i oklaski, a Harry poczuł, że Dumbledore ściągnął Tiarę Przydziału z jego głowy. Ale on nie mógł się ruszyć. Siedział jak skamieniały, ledwo mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało, ale Dumbledore wskazał mu stół Slytherinu i nie miał innego wyboru, musiał tam pójść.

Co się właśnie,do cholery, stało? Tak, tiara rzeczywiście powiedziała mu na pierwszym roku, że pasowałby do Slytherinu, ale Harry sądził, że po tych wszystkich latach, po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, udowodnił, że jest godzien bycia Gryfonem.

Zobaczył Avery'ego, Notta, Dołohowa i Lestrange'a, patrzących na niego, gdy szedł w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Harry zdecydował, że usiądzie przy nich. Był kilka metrów od wybranego miejsca, gdy nagle zobaczył osobę, której miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Śmierciożercy zaczęli go już witać, lecz skoro zauważył Toma, Harry nie mógł zrobić nic więcej tylko zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nieco niechętnie zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, starając się nie patrzeć na przywódcę śmierciożerców.

— Wiedziałem, że wybierzesz odpowiedni dom – zaśmiał się Nott. - Widzisz, chęć dostania się do danego domu naprawdę pomaga.

Harry powstrzymał się od zaprzeczenia tej teorii.

— Tak, możliwe...

— Zapewne dzięki tym kradzieżom wylądowałeś w Slytherinie – powiedział Dołohow. — Nawet to się liczy przy przydzielaniu.

— Może.

— Sądzę, że teraz, powinieneś zacząć interesować się tym, co lubimy, a czego nie – skomentował Avery z uśmiechem.

Lestrange zaśmiał się cicho.

— Moi przyjaciele zdążyli mnie poinformować o wszystkich historiach, które im opowiedziałeś na swój temat – powiedział Riddle bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

Harry nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać się przed niepatrzeniem na Riddle'a, mimo że chciałby. Pod stołem zacisnął dłonie w pięści, żeby pozbyć się gniewu, którego nie mógł okazać i wtedy jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Toma. Jedyny raz, kiedy Tom patrzył wprost na niego, miał miejsce w Komnacie Tajemnic, gdy rozmawiał ze wspomnieniem, które wyszło z pamiętnika. Chłopak, który siedział naprzeciw niego, wyglądał tak samo, jak Harry go zapamiętał, jednak był trochę starszy, a w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Odpowiedział Tomowi, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

— Czyżby?

— Tak. - Tom zamilkł na krótką chwilę. - To trochę dziwne, że ktoś taki, jak ty, przyjeżdża do Hogwartu tak późno. Dlaczego w ogóle przyjechałeś?

— Nie miałem wyboru – odpowiedział Harry, próbując mówić spokojnie. - Ministerstwo nie widziało, co innego ze mną zrobić.

— Masz siedemnaście lat, prawda? Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś im, że jesteś już dorosły?

Harry zgadł, że Riddle nie odpuści, dopóki nie zaspokoi potrzeby rozgryzienia jego osoby do najmniejszej cząstki. Przypuszczał, że to owa forma ciekawości i delikatna paranoja wpłynęła na to, jak rządził swoimi śmierciożercami. Harry starał się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jak najprościej, ale wiedział, że po niej Tom będzie miał jeszcze więcej pytań. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, że do jutra musi znaleźć jakiś sposób na odłączenie się od tej grupy ludzi.

— Sądzę, że podjęli taką decyzję, bo uważali, że dzięki Hogwartowi będę miał bardziej udane życie albo coś takiego. Może znajdę pracę.

Riddle nadal patrzył się na Harry'ego w sposób, który przypominał mu Snape'a. Po chwili zadał mu kolejne pytanie.

— Dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszedłeś do Hogwartu?

— Wolę naukę w domu... to dla mnie łatwiejsze.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje się nieco zdezorientowany, widząc przed sobą młodego Voldemorta. Tom miał ten sam wyraz twarzy co niegdyś Dumbledore... Tym razem wyglądał, jakby był zabarwiony czymś, co wyglądało jak lęk. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Riddle już użył na nim legilimencji, więc na wszelki wypadek odwrócił wzrok. Po tym Tom nie zadawał już więcej pytań.

W tym roku przydział pierwszorocznych trwał krótko, więc uczta szybko się zaczęła. Harry nie był głodny, ale próbował coś zjeść, żeby wyglądać normalnie, gdyby ktoś na niego spojrzał. Gdy wszyscy skończyli posiłek, Dippet wstał i przypomniał o mniej więcej tych samych rzeczach, o których zawsze mówiło się na początku roku. Mimo, że odbywało się to pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, Harry był juz do tego przyzwyczajony. Gdy Dippet zakończył ucztę, wszyscy wstali od stołów i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiając wesoło i ciesząc się perspektywą snu po tak długim dniu.

Harry poszedł za śmierciożercami do pokoju wspólnego, starając się wyglądać, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie iść. Gdy doszli do korytarza, w którym było wejście do pokoju, Riddle podał hasło – „Makiawelizm" – i weszli do środka. Pokój wspólny wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał go Harry. Niski sufit, ozdoby w zielonym, srebrnym i czarnym kolorze oraz wysoko umieszczone okno, przez które można było oglądać, co dzieje się na dnie jeziora. Harry wszedł do środka, spodziewając się, że śmierciożercy będą zaraz za nim, ale gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że stoją trochę dalej, za grupą uczniów. Nie miał nic przeciwko braku ich towarzystwa. Odwrócił się na chwilę, a w końcu Riddle zwrócił się do niego.

— Idź do dormitorium, dołączymy do ciebie za chwilę.

Harry był zdziwiony, ale sądził, że zapewne mają jakieś śmierciożercze sprawy do omówienia. Odwrócił się i bez słowa komentarza przeszedł wzdłuż pokoju wspólnego do dormitoriów. Czuł się nieswojo na myśl, że będzie musiał tutaj zostać przez następny rok. W porównaniu do dormitoriów Gryfonów, tutaj było ciemniej, wilgotniej i zimniej.

Właściwie przez przypadek znalazł dormitorium i przypuszczał, że łóżko, przed którym stał jego kufer, należało do niego. Nieprzyjemne, kwadratowe dormitorium było zupełnie inne od przytulnej wieży Gryffindoru. W tej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie jest w zbyt zszokowany, że wylądował w Slytherinie. To twoja wina - stwierdził cichy głos w jego głowie. - Nawet Dumbledore to powiedział, więcej niż raz. Możesz winić tylko samego siebie za tę sytuację. Harry wzdrygnął się na tę myśl i postanowił przebrać się w piżamę, żeby nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Spojrzał na swój kufer i zatęsknił za swoją miotłą, kawałkiem stłuczonego lusterka i starymi książkami o Quidditchu, które zawsze miał przy sobie w Hogwarcie. Ale te pamiątki tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyły. Były ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż gra w Quidditch czy zastanawianie się, co kawałek lusterka, które dał mu Syriusz, mógł oznaczać. Było o wiele więcej bardziej istotnych zmartwień.

Śmierciożercy i Riddle wrócili z pokoju wspólnego kilka minut później i Harry życzył im miłej nocy, po czym zasunął zasłonki wokół swojego łóżka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szalone było ostatnie pięć dni. Wszystko działo się tak szybko... Teraz Bitwa o Hogwart wydawała się być tylko koszmarem, który nigdy nie miał miejsca. Jak jego inne życie, z którym był związany dzięki Dumbledore'owi i temu stworzeniu, które usiłował uratować... Co w ogóle się tam stało? Jeśli Harry by to wiedział, wszystko nabrałoby sensu.

Teraz był w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym czwartym roku. Dużo o tym myślał, mając nadzieję, że do czegoś dojdzie, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie znalazł żadnego powodu, przez który się tutaj znajdował. Teraz, gdy siedział na swoim łóżku, przypomniał sobie, że chciał tylko pomóc tamtemu stworzeniu. Dumbledore powiedział, że to się nie uda. Dlaczego tak twierdził? Harry nawet nie wiedział, czym było to stworzenie...

Cóż, może jeśli Dumbledore'a tym razem powstrzymałby się przed poradzeniem mu czegoś, to w ogóle nie byłby w tej sytuacji. Tym razem brak zaufania do Harry'ego nie odwiódł go od zrobienia czegoś, ale popchnął go do dokonania własnego wyboru. Czy to znaczyło, że on, Harry, ponownie zawinił? Dumbledore powiedziałby, że to jego wina, że nie zapytał albo nie domyślił się wszystkiego dostatecznie szybko. Harry spojrzał ze złością w górę. Wina była po stronie Dumbeldore'a, nieważne, jak bardzo nie rozumiał obecnej sytuacji.

Pozostał jeszcze fakt, że był tutaj, w tym roku, w tym kraju, w tej szkole i w tym dormitorium z Tomem Riddle. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało. Jak dotąd, jego styczność z chłopakiem była bardzo ograniczona, ale wiedział, że jutro Tom będzie miał szereg nowych pytań o życie Harry'ego. Zastanawiał się dlaczego wcześniej i Riddle, i Dumbledore mieli taki sam zaskoczony wyraz twarzy... I wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Czy Tom nie zamordował już swojego ojca i dziadków? Tak, prawdopodobnie już to zrobił. Otworzył również Komnatę Tajemnic i zabił Martę, oskarżając o to Hagrida. Harry długo nad tym myślał, zanim ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że Riddle musiał zrobić już horkruksa... albo horkruksy. Był już Voldemortem.

Niedługo po tej myśli sen zdołał zmorzyć Harry'ego, zalewając go falą koszmarów, których nie mógł pokonać.


	5. Pierścień

Ogromnie dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS.** Bez jej pomocy rozdział nie wyglądałby tak dobrze.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Bardzo motywuje mnie to do pracy nad tym tłumaczeniem. Z resztą kto nie lubi dostawać komentarzy i to w dodatku pozytywnych? ;)<p>

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział i życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się w jeszcze zupełnie ciemnym pokoju. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy był już ranek. Możliwe, że jego koszmary nie pozwoliły mu zasnąć nawet na godzinę. Ale kiedy sprawdził na zegarku, jaki był czas, zobaczył, że zostało jeszcze około godziny zanim wstanie reszta. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie znajduje się w wieży Gryfonów, tylko w dormitorium pod jeziorem, więc światło słoneczne nie mogło tu dotrzeć. Zdecydował, że wstanie i przygotuje się na nadchodzący dzień, wiedząc, że mniej niż godzina snu na pewno nie sprawi, że będzie bardziej wypoczęty.<p>

Gdy był już gotowy do wyjścia, zauważył swoje odbicie w lustrze po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nawet jeśli nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć siebie w ciemności, to świadomość, że musi nosić ślizgońskie szaty nadal wzbudzała w nim wstręt. Sześć lat nauki w Hogwarcie nauczyło go automatycznie gardzić osobą, która miała na sobie eleganckie, zielono-srebrne szaty... Ale przecież nienawidził samego siebie, więc nie powinien być tak zaskoczonym swoim widokiem w nie cierpianych szatach, w tym krawacie i swetrze. Następnie wyszedł z dormitorium.

Kiedy wyszedł już poza ciemny pokój wspólny, skierował się w stronę schodów na pierwsze piętro. Tam już powinno było dotrzeć słońce, więc chciał pójść na dłuższy spacer przed śniadaniem, żeby przygotować się do powrotu do znanej mu szkolnej rutyny. Uspokajało go to i mógł otrząsnąć się z koszmarów, które męczyły go całą noc. Po godzinnej przechadzce skierował się do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, myśląc, że oswoił się z sytuacją. Ale, oczywiście, widok Toma Riddle'a i śmierciożerców przy stole na śniadaniu wypełnił go niechcianym lękiem. Widocznie nie był jeszcze tak gotowy, jak by chciał.

Kiedy Harry mieszkał w Dziurawym Kotle, z Hogwartu przysłano mu kilka testów, żeby upewnić, że jest w stanie uczyć się tych przedmiotów, które wybrał na poziomie owetumów. Nie odpowiedzieli mu jak dotąd w żaden sposób, więc był trochę zaniepokojony. Mimo że nie został o niczym poinformowany, wyglądało na to, że dostał się na wszystkie, ponieważ na swoim planie lekcji, który dostał przy śniadaniu, widniały przedmioty, które wybrał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy podczas pisania tych testów nie wspomniał o czymś, co zostało wynalezione później. Był pewien, że prawdopodobnie nikt by nie zauważył, a jeśli nawet, to zapewne potraktowaliby to jako pomyłkę.

Pierwszą lekcją Harry'ego były eliksiry. Okazało się, że Nott, Lestrange i Riddle również chodzili z nim na te zajęcia i, jak się spodziewał, trochę go to zdenerwowało. Kiedy Harry wszedł do sali, zauważył, że nic się w niej nie zmieniło oprócz kilku przedmiotów. To była ta sama sala, w której siedział dwa lata temu, tylko że wypełniona innymi uczniami... Slughorn, który stał za biurkiem, wyglądał tak samo jak we wspomnieniu, które oglądali Harry i Dumbledore. Szczerze mówiąc, był to bardzo dziwny widok. Mimo że to nie było możliwe, Harry czuł się, jakby oglądał kolejne wspomnienie. Usiadł z resztą uczniów.

Slughorn powitał ich na następnym etapie eliksirów i pogratulował, że dotarli tak daleko. Harry bez zainteresowania słuchał jak Mistrz Eliksirów opowiadał o skomplikowanych eliksirach, które będą warzyć w ciągu roku, zaczynając od Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Wiedział, że przygotowywanie tego czasochłonnego i wymagającego eliksiru nie pójdzie mu łatwo, nawet jeśli widział go mnóstwo razy i przyglądał się Hermionie, gdy sama warzyła go perfekcyjnie, z małą pomocą Rona i jego. Starał się bardziej skupić, gdy Slughorn zaczął zadawać pytania, na które w większości będzie znał odpowiedź. Ale czy rzeczywiście chce zdobywać punkty dla Slytherinu? Wzmianka o Eliksirze Wielosokowym przywołała wspomnienia o Hermionie i Ronie i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zamyśleniem...

— Co ty na to, panie Smith? Smith?

Harry podniósł wzrok nieco później niż powinien i zobaczył, że Slughorn mu się przyglądał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był rozproszony i nie usłyszał pytania. Starał się domyślić, o co chodziło, jednak na szczęście Slughorn je powtórzył.

— Kiedy powinien zostać dodany ślaz, jeśli chcemy, żeby Eliksir Wielosokowy zadziałał?

— W czasie pełni, o północy – odpowiedział Harry, czując ulgę, że to pamięta. - Jednak trzeba z nim uważać, ponieważ dodany w złym czasie zamienia Eliksir Wielosokowy w truciznę.

— Doskonale! - wykrzyknął Slughorn rozpromieniony. Harry miał nadzieję, że profesor nie weźmie jego wiedzy jako znak, że jest dobrym warzycielem - Najwyraźniej dobrze pamiętasz niektóre fakty, ale radzę bardziej uważać.

Harry nie powiedział nic, gdy Slughorn się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy znany Anthony Smith ze Szkocji to twoja rodzina? Był bardzo utalentowanym warzycielem.

— Och... - Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dlaczego się tego nie spodziewał. To było oczywiste, że Slughorn będzie chciał wiedzieć o jego możliwych korzystnych powiązaniach ze znanymi osobami. Mimo że znał profesora przez rok to myśl o tym, że kiedykolwiek będzie pytany o swoją rodzinę, nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. - Uhm... nie, nie sądzę, profesorze.

— A może Elise Smith, pochodząca z Niemiec, która stworzyła Eliksir Wiecznego Tlenu?

Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien przyznać, że jest powiązany z którąś z przypadkowych osób, o których wspomina profesor, ale wiedział, że to wzbudziłoby więcej pytań.

— Nic o tym nie wiem.

— A może z Atticusem Smith, który odnalazł mnóstwo ważnych składników do eliksirów głęboko w Puszczy Amazońskiej? Jego rodzina nadal kontynuuje jego dzieło.

— W tym przypadku też niestety nie wiem.

Slughorn nachmurzył się.

— Smith to raczej popularne nazwisko... Nie wiesz, skąd pochodzą twoi rodzice?

— Moi rodzice nie żyją – odpowiedział Harry automatycznie. Powtarzał to tak dużo razy, że jego głos był wyprany z emocji, ale Slughornowi pogorszył się nastrój. Jego twarz wydłużyła się, a Harry został obdarzony współczującym spojrzeniem.

— Na brodę Merlina... Nie miałem pojęcia!

— Nie, mnie to nie przeszkadza...

— Powinienem był zostać o tym poinformowany! Z całego serca przepraszam, mój chłopcze, przepraszam.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz się rozmyślił. Powinien był pomyśleć dwa razy zanim powiedział o tym profesorowi... Ale to może przynajmniej powstrzyma ludzi od pytania o jego rodzinę. Dał Slughornowi chwilę na ochłonięcie z szoku. Ta sytuacja dała mu pretekst do nieudzielania się więcej podczas lekcji.

Po wprowadzeniu, Slughorn kazał im wyjąć składniki i wagi i zacząć warzenie eliksiru. Harry zorientował się, że pamięta niektóre fragmenty z podręcznika Księcia Półkrwi, nawet jeśli chciał o nich zapomnieć. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko, co było zapisane na marginesach tej książki, wryło mu się w pamięci. Było to raczej ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Snape'a nie można określić jako dobrego nauczyciela. Dlaczego z jego książki tak łatwo uczyło się eliksirów? Przynajmniej Harry nie był tak dobry jak Tom, który zdążył już pokroić wszystkie składniki na długo przed czasem ich dodania. Tom wydawał się być lepszy niż kiedykolwiek będzie Hermiona, co wydawało mu się niesamowite. Nagle śmierciożercy zaczęli zagadywać Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o swoich rodzicach? - zaczął Nott.

— Mówienie o tym nie jest na liście moich priorytetów.

— Mieszkałeś sam?

— Tak.

— Skąd w takim razie wiesz, że jesteś czystokrwisty? - zapytał Lestrange.

Harry miał zamiar powiedzieć, że nie miał pojęcia, jak czystą ma krew, i nie chciał się dowiedzieć, ale jeśli chciał mieć łatwy rok w Slytherinie, musiał się postarać, żeby przestali się nim interesować. Gdy odpowiadał na pytanie, jego głos był monotonny.

— Pamiętam, że zostałem urodzony w bogatej rodzinie i wiem, że jestem czystokrwisty, ponieważ zatrzymałem bransoletkę, którą moja mama miała przed śmiercią. W zimie, gdy miałem dwanaście lat, sprzedałem ją i dostałem dużo pieniędzy. Mężczyzna, któremu ją sprzedałem opowiedział mi, czym była, więc mogłem sie dowiedzieć o moim pochodzeniu. Nadal utrzymuję się za pieniądze, które za nią dostałem.

Wiedział, że bujda, którą im opowiedział jest prawie identyczna z historią Meropy Gaunt, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Sądził, że chyba w to uwierzyli, ponieważ Nott i Lestrange nie okazali żadnego znaku powątpiewania. Tom na pozór był zajęty swoim eliksirem, ale Harry był pewny, że słuchał ich rozmowy.

— Dlatego chciałeś okraść tamtego pracownika Ministerstwa? Skończyły ci się pieniądze?

— Tak. - To była idealne usprawiedliwienie.

— To chyba duża strata, sprzedaż tej bransoletki – zauważył Nott.

— Jak dużo za nią dostałeś? - zapytał Lestrange.

— Eee... pięć tysięcy galeonów – wymyślił Harry.

— To dobra cena – przyznał Lestrange.

— Dostałbyś więcej, gdybyś miał więcej niż dwanaście lat – dodał Nott.

— Może.

— Jak dałeś radę żyć sam przez tyle lat?

— Mieszkałem głównie w jednej wiosce, blisko Londynu, więc przez całe życie znałem tych samych ludzi. Przeprowadziłem się po jakimś czasie, gdy byłem starszy, więc to było całkiem przyjemne życie. - Harry miał nadzieję, że wypadł wiarygodnie. - Uhm... Mieszkałem oczywiście w wiosce czarodziejskiej.

— Riddle też nie zna swoich rodziców – zaczął Nott. - Mieszkał w...

— Sierocińcu przez całe życie, tak, wiem o tym – dokończył Harry. Nie chciał słuchać tak dokładnych porównań z Tomem. Ostatni raz usłyszał, że jest do niego podobny podczas rozmowy z wspomnieniem z pamiętnika Riddle'a. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć nawet teraz – byli innymi ludźmi, mieli inny sposób postrzegania świata... Tak czy inaczej, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mówił o podobieństwach pomiędzy nimi.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Lestrange, Nott i Riddle się w niego wpatrywali.

— Co? - spytał, zastanawiając się czy powiedział coś złego.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał Nott powoli.

— Wiem o czym?

— O tym, że Tom jest sierotą?

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to był głupi pomysł, dokończenie tamtego zdania. Powinien zacząć więcej myśleć. Ale połączenie między nim a Riddlem denerwowało go jak nic innego, więc jak mógł tego żałować? Spróbował się jakoś z tego wykłamać.

— Eee... słyszałem jak ktoś o tym mówił.

— Kto?

- Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Nie znam jeszcze wszystkich. - Harry miał nadzieję, że to było dobre wytłumaczenie. Współcześni uczniowie Hogwartu chyba czasem rozmawiali o takich rzeczach?

Nott miał lekki grymas na twarzy.

— W porządku...

Nie rozmawiali już na ten temat, ale widział, że Riddle rzucił mu kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Nawet gdy dzień już prawie minął i Harry odrabiał pracę domową w pokoju wspólnym, miał dziwne przeczucie, że Tom chce go o coś zapytać, ale nie chce tego zrobić w towarzystwie śmierciożerców. Potter nie chciał słyszeć od niego nic, nieważne czym miałoby to być. Aż do kolacji udało mu się z sukcesem unikać śmierciożerców.

Dopiero w Wielkiej Sali Harry ponownie usiadł naprzeciw Toma, czując się otoczonym przez śmierciożerców. Nie odzywał się do nich zbytnio, ponieważ był zatopiony we własnych myślach. Zastanawiał się, co Riddle mógł o nim pomyśleć, gdy dowiedział się, że też jest sierotą. To była naprawdę głupia pomyłka z jego strony i miał nadzieję, że Riddle to zignoruje albo zapomni. Harry spojrzał na przywódcę śmierciożerców, gdy zauważył błysk złota. Zamarł, gdy na prawej dłoni Riddle'a zobaczył złoto-czarny pierścień Morfina, nienaruszony i nieporysowany.

Harry nie powinien być zdziwiony, ponieważ widział już ten pierścień we wspomnieniu Slughorna. Ale to było co innego, zobaczyć go teraz, w prawdziwym życiu. Jego zdziwienie nie było wywołane faktem, że był to horkruks albo że widział go wcześniej zniszczonego, ale tym, że to bez wątpienia było jedno z Insygniów Śmierci. Dokładniej mówiąc, był to Kamień Wskrzeszenia...

Tom ze spokojem usunął pierścień z zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego, który nie przejmował się, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się. Czuł lekkie zirytowanie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Riddle nie wiedział czym jest pierścień, jaką ma moc... Czy Tom chciałby wskrzesić kogoś zmarłego? Większość członków jego rodziny, z tego co wiedział Harry, była martwa z powodu samego Toma. Prawdopodobnie nie interesował się na tyle swoją matką, żeby chciał ją odzyskać. Nawet, gdyby wiedział, jak...

Harry postanowił wyjść z Wielkiej Sali zanim zrobią to śmierciożercy. Odzieli się od wszystkich i dokończy zadanie w cichym miejscu, gdzie nie będzie wypytywany o swoją fikcyjną przeszłość. Śmierciożercy na pewno będą chcieli porozmawiać o swoich śmierciożerczych sprawach. Harry chciał być sam, żeby móc pomyśleć. Wszedł na czwarte piętro, gdzie była biblioteka, w której miał zamiar odrobić pracę domową.

Zastanawiał się, czy czas spędzony w szkole rzeczywiście był wart takiego zachodu... Ale wiedział, że dopóki nie odkryje, dlaczego wylądował w 1944 roku, będzie musiał zostać w bezpiecznym miejscu. Tylko w Hogwarcie czuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby mógł myśleć nad planem na przyszłość. Jednak zawsze będzie dręczony przez fakt, że dzieli dormitorium z Czarnym Panem i śmierciożercami, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie mógł im ufać nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, ale przynajmniej nie wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest. Był tu bezpieczny i nie będzie temu zaprzeczać.

Pierwszy tydzień w Hogwarcie minął mu szybko i Harry starał się trzymać jak najdalej od śmierciożerców. Był sobotni wieczór i spacerował na górnych piętrach, planując znowu odwiedzić bibliotekę. Wspomnienia z bitwy wciąż pojawiały się w jego myślach, gdy przechodził przez części szkoły, gdzie miały miejsce najgorsze wydarzenia. Jednak to nadal było lepsze niż rozmowa ze śmierciożercami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, nie wspominając o ludziach, przez których musiał przez to wszystko przejść.

Właśnie szedł korytarzem na szóstym piętrze, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wykrzykuje jego nowe imię. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Riddle'a, idącego w jego stronę. Harry czuł, jak jego szczęki się zaciskają, ale poza tym dobrze radził sobie z chęcią rzucenia się na chłopaka albo pragnieniem ucieczki przed nim. Zastanawiał się, czego chce od niego Tom.

— Szukałem cię – zaczął Riddle, gdy podszedł bliżej.

Harry rozluźnił szczęki, żeby mu odpowiedzieć; nie obchodziło go nawet, czy Riddle zauważył, że nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia.

— Dlaczego?

Tom podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Nakazał Harry'emu, żeby poszedł za nim, udając, że nie zauważył jego nastroju.

— Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że jesteś zdystansowany w stosunku do nas – mam na myśli moich przyjaciół i mnie.

— Nie jestem z tych, którzy trzymają się zawsze blisko – powiedział Harry krótko. Czuł się nieswojo i nieprzyjemnie, rozmawiając z nim w tych okolicznościach. Starał się myśleć, że to jest ktoś inny – ktokolwiek – jednak niezbyt to działało. Jego umysł wiedział zbyt dobrze, kim naprawdę jest chłopak, który szedł obok niego. Skupił wzrok na podłodze przed nim.

— Może dodam jeszcze, że to dziwne dla ucznia Hogwartu, nie zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoimi współlokatorami? - dorzucił Riddle swoim spokojnym głosem. - Szczególnie dla Ślizgona.

Harry powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem Toma czy naprawdę myślał, że jego „przyjaciele" są z nim blisko. Riddle, jak Harry wiedział, nigdy nie był do nikogo przywiązany, w szczególności jako przyjaciel. Nawet do swoich najbardziej użytecznych śmierciożerców odnosił się jak do nic nieznaczących sług. Ale może Riddle jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomił.

— Nie wiem do czego teraz przydałoby mi się zdobywanie przyjaciół. Nie przeszkadza mi samotność...

Tom tylko się uśmiechnął, słysząc tę odpowiedź, być może chcąc zlekceważyć słowa Harry'ego.

— Przypuszczam, że po tym roku szkolnym po prostu odejdziesz, nie przyjmując się resztą z nas?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ponieważ myśl, kim Riddle i jego przyjaciele staną się w przyszłości, rozbudziła w nim gniew. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć Riddle'owi niczego.

— Większość ludzi głównie odchodzi – rozmyślał Riddle, jego uśmiech dawno zniknął.

Harry ponownie nie odpowiedział.

— Nawet jeśli tak, nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zaczynasz swój pobyt w Hogwarcie w taki sposób. Nie tylko stronisz od wszelkich kontaktów ze mną i moimi przyjaciółmi, ale również nas unikasz. To nie jest normalne zachowanie dla kogoś, kto dopiero poznał nowe osoby.

— Nie unikam żadnego z was – odpowiedział Harry. - Po prostu taki jestem.

— To możliwe – powiedział Riddle powoli. - Jednak... nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że w istocie to moje towarzystwo ci nie odpowiada.

— Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? - spytał Harry obojętnie, nie przejmując się, że Riddle nareszcie to odkrył.

— Wiele rzeczy... ale przyczyny mnie nie interesują. To bardziej fakt, że do tej pory jeszcze ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, ale ty jasno pokazujesz, że czymś cię do siebie zraziłem.

— Czemu się tym przejmujesz?

Riddle uśmiechnął się.

— Nie przejmuję się. Jednak daje mi to dużo do myślenia.

Harry zaśmiał się bez wesołości, starając się zdenerwować Riddle'a. Irytowało go, że chłopak, który szedł obok niego, nie okazywał żadnego gniewu, a zamiast tego był rozbawiony. Po prostu nie mógł tego znieść

— Nie byłeś wcześniej przez nikogo znienawidzony?

— Jak dotąd, nie – przyznał Riddle.

— Może ja po prostu rozgryzłem cię szybciej, w przeciwieństwie do reszty idiotów w tej szkole, którzy nie zauważą niczego mrocznego, jeśli to nie przebiegnie im to przed nosem, krzycząc: „Zło!"

Riddle zatrzymał się, gdy to usłyszał. Harry patrzył się na wyższego chłopaka przez chwilę, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

— Mylisz się – powiedział Riddle cicho.

— Dobrze wiem, kiedy się nie mylę.

Riddle rzucił Harry'emu kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenie i nie mówił nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy przemówił, każde słowo wypowiadał ostrożnie.

— Czy ja cię skądś znam?

Słowa Riddle wywołały u Harry'ego niepokój. Miał nadzieję, że wspomnienie, które wyszło z pamiętnika Riddle'a nie może sprawić, że chłopak, który stoi przed nim pamiętał tamte wydarzenia. Wtedy był tylko wspomnieniem, cokolwiek to może znaczyć. Riddle nie był na tyle inteligentny, żeby zaburzyć linię czasu. Był inteligentny, ale nie w takim stopniu.

— Nie, nie sądzę – odpowiedział Harry. - Nie muszę cię znać, żeby cię nienawidzić.

— Poznanie osoby pomaga wzbudzić nienawiść do niej. Chyba, że zostałem źle poinformowany... - powiedział gładko Riddle. - Niemniej jednak pozostaje tylko jedna możliwość, skąd wiesz o tym, że zostałem wychowany w sierocińcu.

— Może dlatego, że ktoś mi o tym powiedział? - zasugerował Harry.

— W tej szkole jest niewiele osób, które mogą o tym rozmawiać.

— Cóż, widocznie miałem szczęście. - Harry odwrócił się i miał zamiar zostawić Riddle, jednak gdy usłyszał jego następne słowa, zatrzymał się.

— Gdzie nauczyłeś się oklumencji?

Harry odwrócił sie powoli, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby zmniejszyć odległość między nim a Riddlem

— Słucham?

— Oklumencja. Gdzie się jej nauczyłeś?

— Nie znam oklumencji. Kiedyś miałem być jej uczony, ale... - głos Harry'ego zamarł, był zmieszany tą rozmową.

— Wiesz, że to nielegalna gałąź magii – powiedział Riddle swoim gładkim tonem, którego tak lubił używać. Harry mógł niemal wyczuć radość promieniująca od chłopaka i był pewny, że mógł ją zobaczyć w zimnych oczach Toma. Riddle był przekonany, że złapał Harry'ego w sprytną i wspaniałą pułapkę.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie nauczył się, jak posługiwać się oklumencją, ani na lekcjach u Snape'a, ani później.

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że znam oklumencję? Umiesz legilimencję?

— Cóż, nic takiego nie mówiłem... Ale to dowodzi, że wiesz o obydwóch zakazanych umiejętnościach.

— To nic nie dowodzi, tylko ty to sugerujesz! - powiedział Harry gniewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Riddle sugeruje coś, co było kłamstwem ani nie było w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane z czymkolwiek. Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. - Skoro zakładasz, że znam oklumencję, sam musisz być legilimentą.

— Widocznie nie wydajesz się wystarczająco mądry, żeby to umieć – wymamrotał Tom bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego.

— Jesteś legilimentą, czy nie? - spytał niecierpliwie Harry, ignorując komentarz Toma.

— Jesteś oklumentą, czy nie? – naśladował go Riddle.

— Tylko ty możesz to wiedzieć – powiedział Harry. - Ale ja nie znam oklumencji... Więc może ty jesteś po prostu złym legilimentą.

— Nie, nie sądzę, żeby to w tym był problem.

— Więc dlaczego się pytasz?

— Jeśli przyznasz, że jesteś oklumentą, moje podejrzenie, że czytałeś w myślach moich przyjaciół, ale także innych uczniów, może okazać się słuszne. W przypadku oklumencji i legilimencji, jeśli umiesz jedno, zapewne umiesz też drugie.

Harry myślał nad tym przez chwilę. Jeśli będzie udawać przed Riddlem, że jest legilimentą, prawdopodobnie jego wiedza o dorastaniu Toma w sierocińcu zostanie zignorowana... Nic jednak nie zmniejszało dziwności tej sytuacji.

— Może nim jestem... a może nie. Nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.

— Dopóki mi tego nie powiesz.

— Nie jestem tak głupi.

— W takim razie mogę tylko zgadywać.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

— Ale to wiele by tłumaczyło, jeśli jesteś jednym z nich.

— Nauczyłeś się legilimencji z powodu Dumbledore'a? - Ten pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy w tej chwili.

Riddle tylko się uśmiechnął, jakby chciał potwierdzić przypuszczenie Harry'ego, jednak nie przyznał tego na głos. Harry nie był z tego zadowolony, chciał choć raz zastraszyć Toma swoimi domysłami.

— W takim razie musisz być i legilimentą, i oklumentą – powiedział Harry. Był zadowolony, że może w jakiś sposób zdobyć umiejętność zamykania umysłu przed kimś, kto chciałby go przeszukać. Miało to jakiś związek z jego podróżą w czasie? Może to był jakieś zabezpieczenie przed zaburzeniem linii czasu? Bardzo prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie. Jeśli będzie wiedział, jak zamknąć umysł, wtedy ta umiejętność będzie przydatna.

— Powiedzmy, że teoretycznie oboje umiemy mamy takie zdolności – zaczął Riddle.

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

— A ty gdzie?

— Nauczyłem się sam.

— Kwestia nieufności? - zadrwił Harry.

— Raczej to, że nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto chciałby się podzielić teorią. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

— Przez przypadek, oczywiście.

— Zła odpowiedź.

— Znam wiele osób, które posługują się oklumencją i legilimencją – odpowiedział Harry, nie interesując się, czy Riddle uznał to za prawdę. - Próbowali mnie nauczyć, jak bronić swojego umysłu, ale niezbyt się to udało. Pokłóciłem się z czarodziejem, który mnie uczył... Wszystko, co mówisz mi o oklumencji, to dla mnie nowość. - Odwrócił się, chcąc odejść.

Ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze, Riddle nie zadawał więcej pytań. Gdy oddalał się od niego, Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był jakiś żart lub kłamstwo. Nie sądził, że Tom ma takie poczucie humoru. Nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle ma jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru. Może to był podstęp. Riddle chciał, żeby uwierzył, że zna oklumencję, a dzięki temu będzie mógł czytać mu w myślach, które Harry uważał za bezpieczne. To było bardzo podobne do Riddle'a – prowadzić skomplikowane gierki umysłowe.

Jednak wyglądał na naprawdę zainteresowanego, skąd Harry posiada takie umiejętności, bardziej niż gdyby zależało mu tylko na osłabieniu Harry'ego. Jego teoria o nauczeniu się oklumencji dzięki podróży w czasie nabierała sensu. Czy to dlatego Dumbledore był go ciekawy przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, ponieważ nie mógł dostać się do umysłu Harry'ego? Nagle zaciekawiło go czy to, że umiał oklumencję, przestraszyło Riddle'a. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl.

Riddle musiał być legilimentą, nieważne, czy nauczyciel transmutacji nim był, czy nie. Powstrzymanie Dumbledore'a od ingerowania w jego prywatność na milion różnych sposobów było mądrym posunięciem ze strony Riddle'a. Kiedy on, Harry, dowiedział się, co dzięki tym świdrującym oczom robi jego stary dyrektor, był naprawdę dotknięty. To było tak złe jak gdyby Snape znał każdą jego myśl. Jeśli mistrz eliksirów był po stronie Voldemorta, dowiedział się o wielu rzeczach, które mógł wykorzystać przeciwko Harry'emu.

Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był zadowolony, że jego umysł jest szczelnie chroniony przed jakimkolwiek atakiem. Z drugiej strony, przez to zaczął obawiać się Toma. Miał nadzieję, że starszy chłopak nie będzie chciał dowidzieć się za wszelką cenę, kim Harry był. To bardzo podobne do Voldemorta... ale on na to nie pozwoli. Zresztą, jak wiele Tom będzie mógł się dowiedzieć o nim w ciągu jednego roku? Harry nie zamierzał nagle stać się bardziej towarzyski, szczególnie nie teraz. Nie... nie miał się o co martwić.


	6. Zaproszenia

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tacky <strong>Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale nie znajdziesz już tylu błędów. Zapewniam Cię, że staram się tłumaczyć jak najlepiej i moja beta również stara się, żeby doprowadzić rozdziały do jak najlepszego stanu. Jeśli mogłabyś napisać, co dokładnie jest źle. Bardzo bym mi to pomogło. Wiedziałabym na co zwrócić uwagę.

**Dagna **Cieszę się, że podobał Ci się rozdział. Niestety nie jestem w stanie częściej dodawać rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że długo czas czekania na aktualizację nie zniechęci Cię do opowiadania.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Miło wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta to opowiadanie i jeszcze w dodatku mu się podoba :) Dłużej nie zatrzymuję. Miłego czytania!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, wstrzymując oddech, patrzył na list, który przed nim leżał. Powoli, niczym trucizna rozchodząca się we krwi, wypełniały go przerażenie i złość. Jakiś uczeń przyniósł mu go kilka minut wcześniej i teraz, gdy był sam, mógł go przeczytać i go rozważyć. Napisał go Slughorn. Oprócz kilku wstępnych słów powitania sugerował, że Harry powinien przyłączyć się do czegoś, co nawet w tych czasach było znane jako Klub Ślimaka.<p>

Nie przejmował się zbytnio perspektywą wielu wieczorów wypełnionych bezmyślną rozmową, która jedynie go irytowała. Wiedział jednak, że na każdym ze spotkań Klubu Ślimaka będzie obecny Riddle, starający się z pomocą Slughorna zaangażować go w dyskusję. Tom ostatnio był wobec niego zaskakująco uprzejmy, nie próbując go więcej nagabywać. Jednak spotkania Klubu Ślimaka były zbyt sprzyjającą szansą na dowiedzenie się o nim więcej i Riddle na pewno by jej nie zmarnował.

Pierwsze spotkanie miało się zacząć za pół godziny. Harry był pewny, że Slughorn zaplanował dokładnie czas dostarczenia listu, żeby chłopak nie mógł udzielić długiej i grzecznej odpowiedzi, którą można byłoby streścić w jednym zdaniu: „Nie, nie chcę brać udziału w tych spotkaniach". Nawet Slughorn zauważył, że Harry nie jest osobą, która zabiega o uwagę, więc był to mądry sposób na złapanie go w pułapkę. Niewątpliwie, swoją uprzejmością profesor chciał zatrzeć wspomnienie o zawstydzającym komentarzu dotyczącym jego rodziców. Może – jeśli Harry będzie miał szczęście – dzięki tym spotkaniom Slughorn przestanie go obdarzać swoim współczuciem i troską... Jednak nadal nie było to zbyt duże pocieszenie.

Kiedy Harry niechętnie dotarł do gabinetu Slughorna, zobaczył, że większość członków Klubu Ślimaka była już na miejscu, rozpoczynając rozmowę. Harry, skonsternowany, zauważył, że każdy siedział i konwersował w sposób niezwykle podobny do tego ze wspomnienia Slughorna. Jedynym wyjątkiem było kilka nowych twarzy. Lecz Slughorn siedział w tym samym wygodnym fotelu i to ciągle Riddle wyglądał na najbardziej rozluźnionego ze wszystkich...

Avery, Lestrange i nawet Nott również byli obecni, ale Harry pamiętał to już ze wspomnienia. Jak przystało na śmierciożerców, w geście ochrony siedzieli blisko swojego przywódcy. Reszta osób musiała się już tego przyzwyczaić, ponieważ spojrzenia rzucane w kierunku tej grupki zawsze były ostrożne. Slughorn był na to całkowicie ślepy. Nawet mały cień wątpliwości nie padał na „wspaniałość" Riddle'a, nie kiedy uczył eliksirów i na pewno nie teraz, gdy rozmawiał z przystojnym chłopakiem. Profesor nawet się uśmiechał.

Jak mógł zapomnieć o tym, że to właśnie teraz Riddle będzie wypytywał o horkruksy? Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe, przecież to wspomnienie wryło się głęboko w jego pamięć. Ta myśl była powiązana z mnóstwem wspomnień o horkruksach, które pojawiały się w jego umyśle za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na Riddle'a. Po tych przebłyskach natychmiast pojawił się lęk. Czuł, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, gdy przyglądał się językowi ciała Riddle'a. W późniejszych latach najwidoczniej prawie całkowicie zatracił tę umiejętność.

Tylko czekał na słowa „Panie profesorze, czy to prawda, że profesor Merrythought odchodzi na emeryturę?", ostrożnie wymawiane przez Riddle'a, elegancko trzymającego swoją prawą rękę na oparciu fotela. Oczywiście, to zdanie nie mogło zostać teraz powtórzone. Harry zauważył, że Riddle już teraz jest trochę ostrożniejszy z afiszowaniem się z pierścieniem niż zapamiętał to z wspomnienia... Teraz mógł to łatwiej zauważyć, gdy był w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund odkąd Harry przyszedł na spotkanie, a wydawało mu się, że upłynęła wieczność. Kiedy Slughorn zwrócił się do niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że już zbyt długo patrzył na Riddle'a i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Tom spojrzał na niego dokładnie w tej chwili.

— Ach, Smith! Miło cię w końcu widzieć z resztą Klubu Ślimaka. Wejdź – przywitał go rozpromieniony Slughorn. Harry nie miał innego wyboru tylko wejść w głąb pokoju i bez słowa osunąć się na najbliższe wolne krzesło. - Będziesz wspaniałym uzupełnieniem tej grupy.

Harry nie bardzo zgadzał się z ostatnimi słowami profesora, jednak nadal się nie odezwał. Wyczuwał, że zaraz zaczną się pytania. Widział to w oczach obserwujących go członków Klubu Ślimaka. Slughorn uśmiechając się, napił się z pucharu trzymanego w swoich rękach i odstawił go, skupiając całą uwagę na Harrym.

— Od czego by tu zacząć przy takim wspaniałym nabytku? - zaczął Slughorn. Odchylił się do tyłu w fotelu i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, podczas gdy ostrożnie wypytywał Harry'ego. - To prawdziwa rzadkość, gdy ktoś zaczyna naukę w Hogwarcie tak późno, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mógłbym cię poznać tak jak reszty moich uczniów. Wydajesz się mieć dość interesującą przeszłość – tajemniczą opowieść. Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czy to prawda, że Ministerstwo zaproponowało ci uczęszczanie do Hogwartu?

Harry zawahał się, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę, kłamstwo ciągnęłoby za sobą kolejne wyjaśnienia. Zresztą nie miał nastroju na wymyślanie kłamstw przed tyloma obserwującymi go osobami, czekającymi, żeby opowiedzieć wszystko reszcie szkoły.

— Ehm, tak.

— Dlaczego zdecydowali o tym tak późno?

— No cóż, dużo podróżowałem po kraju i często się przeprowadzałem. W ciągu całego życia nie zostałem w jednym miejscu na dłuższy czas. Któregoś dnia zostałem zaprowadzony do Ministerstwa przez czarodzieja, który tam pracował. Przeprowadzał kontrolę identyfikatorów, a ja oczywiście swojego nie miałem. Umm, w Ministerstwie dowiedzieli się, że jak dotąd nie chodziłem do szkoły, ale powiedziałem im, że już jestem wykształcony. Mimo to wysłali mnie do Hogwartu... Powiedzieli, że ten rok będzie dla mnie najważniejszy.

Harry usłyszał, jak Avery, Lestrange i Nott śmieją się cicho z ich własnego żartu. Zgadywał, że ta trójka była świadoma, że kłamie. Nie przejmował się tym. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czuli dumę z faktu, że znają – albo zdawało im się, że znają – jeden z jego sekretów.

— Naturalnie, naturalnie – powiedział Slughorn. - Jednak cieszę się, że Ministerstwo radzi sobie dobrze w sprawdzaniu identyfikatorów. Merlin wie jak wyglądałby teraz świat, jeśli nie wiedzielibyśmy, kto jest cudzoziemcem, a kto nie.

Slughorn wydał z siebie krótki, nieuprzejmy śmiech lub kaszel, którym Harry był pewny, że wyraża dezaprobatę. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Slughorn to zrobił, ale po pomieszczeniu rozeszły się zgodne szepty. Przypominało to Harry'emu jak wuj Vernon miał zwyczaj mówić o jego magicznych zdolnościach, a ciotka Petunia i Dudley się z nim zgadzali. Harry wolał się nie odzywać, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego Slughorn był przeciwny ludziom, którzy nie byli Anglikami. W jego opinii Slughorn nie wydawał się być ksenofobem... Czy mógł przeoczyć ten fakt? Każdy uczeń poza Harrym zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem, a niektórzy z nich, jak Riddle i śmierciożercy, o tym teraz rozmawiali.

Teraz, gdy Harry przyjrzał się uważniej członkom Klubu Ślimaka, zauważył, że nie było wśród nich żadnych dziewczyn. Trochę go to rozdrażniło, ponieważ przypominało o tym, jak bardzo te czasy różniły się od tych, w których dorastał. Wkrótce przypomniał sobie, że wciąż trwała II Wojna Światowa. Trochę mu ulżyło, ponieważ zrozumiał powody tej ksenofobii. Pozostawał jednak seksizm, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że nie pomylił się w ocenie Slughorna... To tylko z powodu wojny jego osąd nie okazał się błędny, jak było z przeszłością Dumbledore'a...

— To chyba nas nie powinno obchodzić, nieprawdaż, profesorze? W końcu tylko mugole cierpią.

— Cicho, cicho, panie Avery, nie powinieneś wyrażać swojej opinii tak swobodnie. - Jednak Slughorn nie wyglądał, jakby się tym przejmował. Nadal wyglądał na zadowolonego i zrelaksowanego, nawet przy takim poważnym temacie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy czarodzieje w ogóle interesowali się wojnami mugoli. Szybko dostał odpowiedź. - Ciągle jednak będziemy cierpieć przez wojenny chaos, nawet jeśli mugolacy udadzą się do swoich domów, do wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, które będą tam na nich czekać. Zaatakowano nawet budynki czarodziejów. W większości przez przypadek, jednak to nadal ma wpływ na nas wszystkich.

— Dla mnie to coś okropnego, ta wojna – powiedział chłopak siedzący trzy siedzenia na prawo od Harry'ego. - Nieważne czy umierają czarodzieje, czy mugole, to wciąż okropna rzecz. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi.

Chłopak raz czy dwa, gdy mówił spojrzał na śmierciożerców, najwidoczniej nie będąc pewnym, czy mógł to swobodnie powiedzieć.

— Prawda, prawda – zgodził się Slughorn.

— Tak właściwie, profesorze – zaczął Riddle – według mnie wojny są potworne, jednak ich podstawy pokazują, jak świat musi działać, jego motywy. Wojny nigdy nie są pozbawione zasad... Nawet jeśli czarodziejski świat nawiedzi wojna, będzie toczona dla wyższych celów.

— W rzeczy samej – przyznał Slughorn. - Jednak wśród czarodziejów nie było jeszcze prawdziwej wojny – na pewno nie takiej, jak te toczone teraz przez mugoli – więc możliwe, że nasz świat się bez nich obędzie. Czarodziejski świat jest o wiele lepszy w porównaniu do tego, jak radzą sobie mugole w swoim. Możemy żyć, nie musząc przejmować się ginącymi ludźmi.

Riddle zamilkł, żeby Slughorn uwierzył, że miał rację. Po chwili zaprzeczył jego opinii.

— W niektórych sytuacjach wywołanie wojny jest ważne, nie sądzi pan, profesorze? Jeśli rząd dla własnego dobra kwestionuje racje i opinie osoby, która chce przeciw niemu walczyć, czy w takim wypadku wojna nie jest najlepszym sposobem na przekazanie czegoś światu? Nawet jeśli będą ginąć ludzie, wiele przemawia za tym rozwiązaniem. Pogląd na sprawę będzie nieobiektywny, jeśli do buntu przyłączy się tylko jedna strona.

Slughorn nachmurzył się, gdy to usłyszał. Harry przyjrzał się ludziom, którzy wyraźnie niedowierzali tej rozmowie. Riddle starał się przekonać Slughorna, że wojny nie są złem, gdy ludzie umierają w nich dla większego dobra. Posunął się nawet do tego, że jest w pełni za wojną, jeśli „rząd dla własnego dobra kwestionuje racje i opinie osoby, która chce z nim walczyć". Dla Harry'ego to było jak wykrzyczane „Pewnego dnia wywołam wojnę, jeśli nie będziecie mnie słuchać". Nie sądził, żeby Slughorn mógł przewidzieć, że chłopak siedzący obok niego wywoła nie jedną, a dwie wojny. Riddle nie miał nawet poczucia moralności, żeby przeprowadzić tę rozmowę na osobności; bez wahania przemawiał do wszystkich zebranych, chcąc zostać wysłuchanym.

— Wciąż jesteś młody, panie Riddle. Wojna powoduje wiele trudności, których nie rozumiesz. - Harry miał nadzieję, że Slughorn nie zgadzał się z Riddlem. Jednak prawdopodobnie nie o to chodziło, ponieważ profesor wciąż uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. Najwyraźniej w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. - Wojna wydaje się łatwym zapewnieniem, że zostanie się wysłuchanym – szczególnie z punktu widzenia osoby ją wywołującej – jednak głównie dzieje się tak w ostateczności. Nikt nie chce, żeby jego poglądy były ignorowane. W szczególności, gdy ciężko pracował nad tym, żeby jego strona uwierzyła w jego własne przekonania. Ale wojny nigdy nie są zaplanowane. Nigdy w to nie uwierzę.

Harry był zaskoczony faktem, że Riddle nie wyglądał na zirytowanego wykładem w tak oczywistej kwestii. Zgadzał się z grzecznym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby nie wiedział tego wszystkiego. Ale nadal wypowiadał się na temat swoich poglądów. Mimo, że mogło to być interesujące ze względu na to kim Riddle się stanie, Harry go nie słuchał. Jego myśli wędrowały wokół Bitwy o Hogwart i wojny, która ją spowodowała.

Był pewny, że nikt z obecnych w tym pomieszczeniu nie stracił bliskich w mugolskiej wojnie – Slughorn kolekcjonował tylko czystokrwistych uczniów. Byli naiwni – w szczególności Riddle – twierdząc, że to nieważne i nieznaczące, że ludzie giną...

Harry ignorował toczącą się rozmowę. Ledwo się odzywał, ale na szczęście inni uczniowie mieli dużo do powiedzenia w tej dyskusji. Miał nadzieję, że to zwykłe spotkanie nie zmieni się w najbliższym czasie.

— Wielkie nieba, to już ta pora? - zapytał Slughorn, gdy zegar wybił godzinę dziesiątą. Harry nie chciał dopuścić do swojej świadomości, że dokładnie te słowa wypowiedział we wspomnieniu. Zakładał, że Slughorn miał w nawyku kończyć w ten sposób spotkania. Cieszył się, ponieważ to oznaczało, że za niedługo będzie mógł wyjść. – Lepiej się już zbierajcie. Ten tydzień będzie obfitował w eliksiry, mimo, że to początek roku...

Slughorn udzielił im jeszcze kilku rad i upomnień, ale Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zanim mógł je usłyszeć. Gdy szedł korytarzem słyszał rozmawiających Riddle'a i śmierciożerców. Jednak mówili zbyt cicho, żeby mógł coś usłyszeć. Nie szedł szybko, ale był zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od innych uczniów. Na razie nie miał ochoty wracać do pokoju wspólnego.

Wszystkie zadania miał odrobione. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek chciał albo mógł nie robić nic. Kiedy zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien się udać, unikał patrzenia przez wysokie okna na ziemię skąpaną w księżycowym świetle. Nie chciał przypominać sobie o mrocznym Hogwarcie. Było za wcześnie, żeby oglądać, jak ciemność wgryza się w mury Hogwartu. Chciał zbliżyć się do bezpiecznego centrum szkoły, gdzie zostanie powitany przez zapalone pochodnie i jasne gobeliny, ale zatrzymał się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślał.

Poczuł dziwne mrowienie na karku, mówiące mu, że był przez kogoś śledzony. Nerwy miał napięte, gdy obrócił się z różdżką w pogotowiu, żeby zmierzyć się z kimkolwiek, kto tam był. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś czeka za nim, przyglądając się, ale gdy się odwrócił, nie zobaczył nikogo. Napotkał tylko ciszę. Zakłócał ją jedynie głośny oddech Harry'ego. Był już prawie przekonany, że wszystko sobie wyobraził i zachowywał się jak paranoik, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś stoi tuż za nim. Szybko się obrócił.

— Wyglądasz na chorego, Smith.

Harry prawie podskoczył na widok Riddle'a, który zmaterializował się za nim tak cicho. Cofnął się o kilka kroków. Riddle był niezauważalny jak cień. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj. Był trochę zdezorientowany.

— Przestraszyłem cię? - zapytał Riddle rozbawionym tonem, jakby to nie było jego zamiarem.

Czekał, ale Harry nie odpowiedział. Jego odpowiedź była prosta. Różdżka skierowana w twarz Riddle'a.

— Zachowujesz się jak... paranoik. Co ukrywasz?

— Niczego nie ukrywam – odpowiedział Harry, wpatrując się w Toma.

— Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że to kłamstwo, widząc, że wciąż nie opuściłeś swojej różdżki. To oznaka poczucia winy i strachu.

— Po prostu nie lubię być śledzony – stwierdził Harry krótko. Schował swoją różdżkę. Był pewny, że Riddle nie będzie mógł go zaatakować szybciej niż będzie mógł się obronić. - Czego chcesz?

— Poza odnotowaniem, że jesteś poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej? Och, niczego.

— Co? Jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięciu uczniów musiałoby tu być, żeby donieść o tym Slughornowi. Jestem tu sam!

— Być może za to nie, ale w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia całkowicie ignorowałeś ciszę nocną.

— Nie masz na to dowodu...

— Czterech uczniów, z którymi dzielisz dormitorium, może to potwierdzić.

Harry przyglądał się kamiennej twarzy Riddle'a.

— Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć, Riddle?

— Kto powiedział, że chcę coś osiągnąć, Smith? Jestem tylko ciekawy, co robisz podczas tych godzin, które powinieneś spędzić z innymi Ślizgonami.

— Nie robię nic. - To niemal była prawda. Riddle, zupełnie w to nie wierząc, przez chwilę nie mówił nic. - Posłuchaj, jeśli chcesz wysłuchać wspaniałej opowieści, dlaczego ktoś jest poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej, idź szukać gdzie indziej. Nie robię nic i nie będę robić nic interesującego przez następny rok, poza chodzeniem i myśleniem. Zadowolony?

Riddle w ciszy oceniał Harry'ego.

— Głównie myślisz?

— Nawet dużo.

— O czym?

— Dlaczego cię to interesuje?

— Cóż, jeśli ktoś poświęca na myślenie tyle czasu, to musi roztrząsać coś interesującego.

— To nie jest interesujące, tak samo jak nasza rozmowa. - Miał nadzieję, że Riddle uzna to za znak, że chce odejść. Odwrócił się, gdy zapadła cisza.

Gdy przeszedł kilka kroków, Riddle ponownie się odezwał.

— Wiesz, ja i moim przyjaciele bylibyśmy bardziej niż zadowoleni, gdybyś dołączył do naszej grupy. Wydaje się, że masz kilka użytecznych umiejętności...

Harry odwrócił się do Riddle'a, marszcząc czoło.

— Nie chce przyłączyć się do twojej idiotycznej grupy. Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tobą ani z tym, co robisz! Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż... Ja...

Zamilkł. Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zaciekawionego reakcją Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? - zapytał cicho.

Harry nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego odwrócił się i odszedł gniewnie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o pomyśle przyłączenia się do Riddle'a i jego _przyjaciół_. To nie miało żadnego sensu. A nawet jeśli miało, to nie chciał ubierać tego w słowa. Czysta nienawiść pulsowała w jego żyłach. Zostawił Riddle'a samego, żeby mógł przemyśleć jego słowa. Harry nie miał zamiaru zostać śmierciożercą...


	7. List

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję bardzo **SimplyIsabelleS.**

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za komentarz i za wszelkie wsparcie. Miło mi wiedzieć, że to opowiadanie się podoba. Dzięki temu mam jeszcze większą motywację, żeby tłumaczyć dalej.<p>

Miłego rozdziału!

* * *

><p>— Smith, mogę cię prosić na słówko?<p>

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Riddle'a. Minęły dwa tygodnie od spotkania Klubu Ślimaka i usilnie starał się unikać Riddle'a. Żałował, że nie wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego chwilę wcześniej.

— Przepraszam, ale jestem zajęty – skłamał Harry.

— Och, tym razem nie mam zamiaru kłopotać cię rozmową. Zamiast tego chciałbym prosić cię o przysługę.

— Przysługę? - zapytał powoli.

— Tak. Słuchaj, mam tutaj list i naprawdę zależy mi, żeby został dostarczony, a sam nie mam na to czasu. Wiesz, obowiązki szkolne i inne. Myślałem, że skoro spędzasz tak dużo czasu poza Pokojem Wspólnym, mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc. Co ty na to?

Harry rozpoznał ton w głosie Riddle'a – używał go zawsze, gdy chciał, żeby ktoś robił coś za niego. Był zdezorientowany tą sytuacją. Dobrze wiedział, że Riddle'owi nie brakuje czasu, a już na pewno nie z powodu szkoły. Na większość dnia zaszywał się gdzieś w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół i nie sądził, że wtedy odrabiają prace domowe. Wszyscy profesorowie narzekali, że Avery, Lestrange i Nott i inni nigdy nie mają zadań. Jednak Riddle za każdym razem miał wszystko odrobione, mimo że spędzał tyle czasu ze Śmierciożercami.

Dlaczego więc Riddle prosił kogoś o przysługę? Dokładniej, dlaczego prosił o nią Harry'ego? Równie dobrze któryś z jego sługusów mógłby go wyręczyć. Pozostał tylko jeden powód. Riddle chciał Harry'ego w coś wrobić. Dlatego przyjrzał się dokładnie Riddle'owi.

— Dlaczego akurat ja mam to zrobić?

— Jak powiedziałem, spędzasz dużo czasu poza Pokojem Wspólnym. Nikt cię też tam nie zatrzymuje.

— Nie mam dzisiaj czasu – stwierdził Harry krótko.

— Dlaczego? - zapytał Riddle, maskując ciekawość.

— Ja... - Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Skoro Riddle chciał go w coś robić, powinien się do tego przygotować. Jeśli teraz odmówi, Riddle wymyśli coś gorszego, jakiś inny sposób, żeby się do niego dostać. Będzie też wiedział, że Harry domyślił się, że to podstęp. Jeśli się zgodzi, Riddle stwierdzi, że Harry nie zorientował się, że za tą prośbą stoi coś więcej.

Używając swoich najlepszych umiejętności aktorskich, starał się wyglądać, jakby nie dostrzegł ukrytego podstępu i chociaż raz rozważał bycie dla niego miłym. Spojrzał na list w rękach Riddle'a i westchnął z irytacją, dając do zrozumienie, że nie maja innego wyjścia, tylko się zgodzić.

— Dobrze, dostarczę twój list...

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Harry wyciągnął rękę po przesyłkę.

— Komu go zanieść?

— Chłopakowi, który nazywa się Rubeus Hagrid. Mieszka w chatce na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

— Co? - zapytał Harry szybko.

— Taka odległość do dla ciebie problem? - Riddle uniósł brwi, źle odczytując zdziwienie Harry'ego. - Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał uniknąć prefektów i nauczycieli... Czyżbym się mylił?

— Nie, ja tylko... - Harry kompletnie zapomniał, że Hagrid jest w Hogwarcie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że umknął mu ten szczegół. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, spotkaniu Dumbledore'a, Slughorna i innych osób, Harry przeoczył, że gajowy też tu był.

Riddle wciąż czekał na odpowiedź. Jeśli będzie milczał dłużej, Riddle domyśli się, że coś jest nie w porządku.

— To żaden problem.

Riddle skinął powoli głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, że wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Biorąc list, Harry wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego. Było około dziewiątej wieczorem, więc większość uczniów, których widział, kierowała się do swoich dormitoriów. Gdy doszedł do opustoszałego przejścia ukrytego między dwoma gobelinami, wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę. To dzięki niej mógł bez problemu poruszać się po Hogwarcie.

Po założeniu peleryny wszedł jedno piętro wyżej, do Sali Wejściowej. Gdy zbliżał się do wyjścia zastanawiał się, dlaczego Riddle go o to poprosił. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że to nie musi być podstęp czy zawoalowana propozycja przystąpienia do Śmierciożerców. Nie było możliwe, że dzięki temu wsparłby jego organizację i Riddle na pewno sam był na tyle bystry, żeby to wywnioskować. Musiał być więc inny powód.

Wtedy zrozumiał, że Riddle go testuje. Chciał sprawdzić, czy potrafi dotrzeć do chatki niezauważony. Musiał być ciekawy, dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie złapał Harry'ego. Od dnia, kiedy Riddle zagroził, że powie o jego nocnych eskapadach, zawsze brał pelerynę niewidkę ze sobą. Wiedział, że dopóki nikt go nie zobaczy albo nie złapie, nie było sposobu, żeby zmusić go do przebywania ze Ślizgonami. A ta niechęć do Ślizgonów musiała jeszcze bardziej podsycić ciekawość Riddle'a.

Harry otworzył jedno skrzydło wspaniałych, dębowych drzwi i wyślizgnął się z zamku, kierując kroki w stronę chatki Hagrida. Widział zapalone światło w znajomych oknach. Był szczęśliwy, że mógł odwiedzić Hagrida.

Przypomniał sobie pierwszy rok, kiedy pomagali gajowemu z małym smokiem Norbertem i zaraz pomyślał o drugim roku, kiedy tak bardzo chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Komnacie Tajemnic. Był jeszcze trzeci rok, kiedy ukrywali się z Hermioną przed swoimi przeszłymi wcieleniami. Na czwartym i piątym roku Harry zawsze odwiedzał Hagrida, gdy miał poważny problem, a na szóstym w tej oto chatce z małą pomocą szczęśliwego eliksiru uzyskał wspomnienie od Slughorna.

Teraz był w połowie drogi, zarówno długo przed jaki i długo po tym jak odwiedził dom przyjaciela pierwszy raz. Co gorsza, teraz dostarczał Hagridowi list od Toma Riddle'a. Od chłopaka, który prawie zrujnował życie i przyszłość Hagrida...

Harry zatrzymał się. Dziwił się dlaczego dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał. Tak właściwie to dlaczego Riddle wysyła Hagridowi list? Riddle powinien wiedzieć, że kontaktowanie się z chłopakiem, którego wrobił, nie było z jego strony mądre. Może sądził, że skoro Harry nie wie o tym wydarzeniu, będzie mógł mu zaufać... Ale Riddle nie ufał nikomu. Wciąż stał w miejscu, próbując rozgryźć, o co chodzi. Naprawdę chciał zrozumieć tę sytuację.

Jeśli Harry naprawdę potrafił czytać w myślach, może Riddle stwierdził, że on wie o wydarzeniu między nim a Hagridem. Równie dobrze mógł o tym usłyszeć od innych uczniów. Bez wątpienia wciąż krążyły o tym plotki. Tak czy inaczej, Riddle prawdopodobnie spodziewał się, że Harry wie o historii, która łączyła się z Komnatą Tajemnic... To znaczyło, że oczekiwał, że Harry będzie zainteresowany dostarczanym listem.

Teraz naprawdę chciał otworzyć kopertę. I nagle zrozumiał. Dokładnie tego chciał od niego Riddle. Ale jeśli nie przeczyta listu, straci szansę, żeby dowiedzieć się, w co pogrywał młody Voldemort. Harry żałował, że się zgodził. W tej chwili stał się boleśnie świadomy, że chłopak zawsze był o krok przed nim. Od początku był na straconej pozycji, mimo, że wiedział o Riddle'u więcej niż on sam wiedział o sobie.

Ale czego mógł oczekiwać? Voldemort nie był głupi. Nawet w wieku siedemnastu lat. Nawet, gdy mierzył się z kimś z przyszłości. Harry zaczynał się czuć naprawdę paskudnie. Musiał otworzyć ten list, nawet jeśli to było celem Riddle'a. Jeśli oprze się pokusie, straci szansę na dowiedzenie się, o co chodzi. Nie wyciągnie wniosków z tej pomyłki...

To nie mógł być podrobiony list, nie miałoby to sensu. Harry, nie myśląc już o niczym, otworzył pośpiesznie kopertę. Rozpoznał schludne pismo Riddle'a i w świetle różdżki zaczął czytać.

_Drogi Hagridzie!_

_Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jesteś zszokowany i osłupiony, że do Ciebie piszę, ale proszę, nie wyrzucaj od razu tego listu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przeczytasz, co jest w środku. Piszę do Ciebie z najlepszymi intencjami. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na propozycje, które Ci przedstawię. Nie proszę o zmianę w naszej relacji, którą to ja niewątpliwie zepsułem. Proszę Cię tylko, żebyś na tyle, na ile pozwoli Ci przeszłość, rozważył te opcje dla dobra przyszłości._

_Mówiąc wprost, chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o Twoim pochodzeniu. Nie chodzi mi o Twojego ojca, ale o matkę i jej ewidentnie dużą rodzinę. Wiem, że w tej szkole nie ma wielu osób, jeśli w ogóle poza mną i tobą jacyś istnieją, którzy chcieliby dowiedzieć się o Twoich przodkach. Dla mnie jest to interesująca historia, a wiedza dzięki niej zdobyta mogłaby w przyszłości posłużyć dla dobrych celów._

_Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale chciałbym poznać wszystkie rodzaje magicznych stworzeń. Dzięki Twojej wiedzy w tym temacie jesteś idealną osobą do rozmowy na ten temat. Nawet mimo twojego młodego wieku oczywistym jest, że nawiązałeś pewną więź z magicznymi stworzeniami. Przypuszczam, że to dzięki pochodzeniu Twojej matki. Dar taki jak Twój nie powinien pozostać niewykorzystany._

_Jeśli stanowczo nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną na ten temat, nie będę Cię więcej niepokoił. Jeśli jednak się zgadzasz, dokonałeś bardzo mądrego wyboru. W tym wypadku jak najszybciej powiadom mnie o tym listownie. Nie proszę o więcej niż kilka faktów. Możemy komunikować się przez sowy, jeśli nie chcesz mnie oglądać._

_Przesyłam wyrazy szacunku,_

_Tom Riddle_

Przez dłuższą chwilę, Harry wpatrywał się w pergamin. Gdy tak stał, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć, prawie nie czuł zimnego wiatru, który dostawał się pod pelerynę niewidkę. Zastanawiał się, co ten list znaczy, roztrząsając go w najmniejszych fragmentach. Stał w jednym miejscu prawie dwie minuty, gdy w końcu doszedł do jednego wniosku. Riddle chciał przejąć władzę nad olbrzymami.

To był tylko początek, ale Harry prawdopodobnie wiedział, co to znaczy. Szybko przeczytał list jeszcze raz, zauważając, że jest bardzo dobrze napisany. Dzięki użyciu odpowiednich warunków, nie ujawnił zbyt wielu informacji o swoich planach względem olbrzymów. Hagrid prawdopodobnie pomyśli, że rodzina jego matki jest zaangażowana w jakieś magiczne badania.

Harry, podobnie jak Riddle, wiedział, że Hagrid jest przyjazną osobą i doszuka się w tym liście tylko pozytywnych motywów. Zastanawiał się, czy gajowy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Riddle jest po prostu zły. Hagrid z łatwością wpadnie w uprzejmą pułapkę Riddle'a, jeśli uwierzy, że starszy chłopak chce mu wynagrodzić przeszłość lub nie boi się potworów, które półolbrzym tak lubi. Hagrid może pomyśleć, że Riddle żałuje tego, co zrobił i chęcią wysłucha, co ma do powiedzenia, ponieważ jego rodzice również nie żyją.

Gdy dostarczy ten list, Riddle z pewnością wykorzysta Hagrida. Będzie udawał, że rozumie problemy gajowego, podobnie jak jego wspomnienie zrobiło to z Ginny. Riddle nie będzie musiał udawać zbyt długo, ponieważ uzyska informacje szybciej, niż mógłby się spodziewać.

Harry przygryzł wargę na myśl, że Hagrid już coś wiedział o olbrzymach. Riddle będzie miał szansę szybko zdobyć władzę... albo nawiązać sojusze z olbrzymami w całym kraju jeszcze zanim ten rok się skończy. Harry nie wiedział zbyt wiele o pierwszej wojnie, ale był świadomy, że magiczne stworzenia odegrały w niej bardzo dużą rolę. Z olbrzymami po swojej stronie, Voldemort będzie o wiele potężniejszy od Ministerstwa. Miał więcej do zaoferowania. Miałby po swojej stronie magiczne stworzenia...

Harry odwrócił się powoli w stronę górującego nad nim zamku. Czuł, jak jego serce bije coraz szybciej gdy wyobraził sobie, że olbrzymy mogły przebywać niedaleko, czekając na szansę zniszczenia szkoły i zabicia wszystkich uczniów. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i zanim się spostrzegł, ruszył w stronę chatki Hagrida. Nie chciał być już dłużej sam wśród tej ciemności.

Wkrótce był już na schodach prowadzących do chatki. Zapukał i usłyszał za drzwiami hałas. Gdy ciężkie kroki Hagrida się zbliżały, przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien teraz używać peleryny niewidki. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął ją z siebie i schował do kieszeni szaty, zanim otworzyły się drzwi, w których ukazał się chłopak z grzywą splątanych włosów.

Hagrid był trochę niższy niż w jego wspomnieniach, ale nadal każdego przewyższał wzrostem. Paciorkowate, ciemne oczy nie były tak wesołe, a bez ogromnej brody zasłaniającej mu pół twarzy wyglądał inaczej, ale Harry wiedział, że to wciąż jest ten sam czarodziej, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Podróż w czasie nie mogła tego zmienić.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda się Hagridowi zbyt długo. Prawie poczuł się zawstydzony, ale nie przestraszony, mimo że chłopak przed nim był od niego przynajmniej trzy razy wyższy i siedem razy silniejszy.

— Uhm... przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Hagr... panie Hagridzie, ale mam dla pana list.

— List?

— Tak. Nie ode mnie, oczywiście. Poproszono mnie, żebym go dostarczył.

Harry wyciągnął kopertę z listem od Riddle'a. Zdołał zakleić kopertę prawie idealnie, zanim poszedł do chatki, więc był pewny, że Hagrid nie zauważy, że została wcześniej otwarta. Po chwili wahania Hagrid wziął ją od Harry'ego.

— Dzięki... Tera znikaj.

Hagrid miał zamiar zamknąć drzwi, gdy Harry przemówił.

— Eee... chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że...

— Że co?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób powinien to powiedzieć. Postarał się wymyślić coś odpowiedniego w tak krótkim czasie.

— Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że ja osobiście nie zgadzam się z osobą, która napisała ten list.

— I co z tego?

— Uhm... sądzę, że to nie ma dużego znaczenia... ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że ta osoba lubi grać w różne gierki. Już dzisiaj zostałem przez niego wrobiony... Robi to bez zastanowienia i do końca nie domyślasz się, jak źle się to skończy. Robi to tylko dla siebie, ty nie będziesz miał z tego żadnych korzyści.

— O czym ty gadasz? - zapytał Hagrid, wyglądało an to jednak, że domyślał się, do kogo nawiązuje Harry.

— Po prostu... po prostu nie słuchaj go. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Harry czuł, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie miał już pomysłów. Miał nadzieję, że te słowa nie zdradziły, że wie zbyt wiele, ale dzięki nim Hagrid nie pomoże Riddle'owi. Po chwili Hagrid przełamał ciszę.

— Dobra. Branoc.

— Dobranoc – odpowiedział Harry, szybko schodząc ze schodów, żeby pokazać, że odchodzi.

Ciemność, która zapadła, gdy Hagrid zamknął drzwi, przytłoczyła Harry'ego. Założył pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył w stronę zamku. Światła padające przez duże okna prowadziły go bezpiecznie do Hogwartu. Ale jego myśli zajęte były czym innym.

Riddle musiał liczyć na to, że tym listem rozbudzi ciekawość Harry'ego. Udało mu się to, ale nie w ten sposób, na który liczył. Harry nie płonął z ciekawości, dlaczego Riddle wysłał taką zagadkową wiadomość do dzikiego gajowego z niejasną przeszłością. Zamiast tego zastanawiał się, z jakiego powodu Riddle wysłał ten list właśnie teraz. Wydawało mu się, że to jeszcze za wcześnie...

Wiedział, że Riddle nie sprawdza, czy może mu zaufać. Jeśli Harry zaniósł list Hagridowi, nawet jeśli go wcześniej przeczytał, Riddle powinien powstrzymać się od powiedzenia nauczycielom o jego nocnych spacerach. Plan oczywiście był taki, żeby skontrolować, czy Harry'emu można w pewnym stopniu coś powierzyć, nawet jeśli wcześniej miał pewne podejrzenia co do Toma i zobaczyć, czy dostanie się do chatki Hagrida nie będzie dla niego problemem. Harry przeszedł oba te testy... nie wiedział tylko, czy to dobrze.

Był pewny jednego. To był początek największej wojny czarodziejów, z którą kiedykolwiek przyszło się im zmierzyć. Riddle już na tym etapie planował rządzenie olbrzymami i innymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał zrobić coś z Voldemortem, zanim będzie za późno. Jeśli miał zamiar go zrozumieć, będzie musiał dostosować się do gierek Riddle'a i z czasem sam zacząć je prowadzić. Nie było miejsca na błędy... a był tylko jeden sposób, żeby się tego nauczyć.

Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, ale wiedział, że musi wykorzystać jedyną szansę jaką miał. Ten pomysł go przerażał. Jeśli chciałby go zrealizować, musiałby zbliżyć się do Riddle'a i czekać cierpliwie na właściwy moment. Dopiero wtedy mógłby zniszczyć pewną część Czarnego Pana. To mogło trwać lata, ale było tego warte.

Został z tym sam. Całkowicie i zupełnie sam...

...dopóki nie spotka starszego Dumbledore'a, tworzącego Zakon Feniksa. Nie pocieszyło go to. W końcu Lupin, Syriusz i jego rodzice też tam będą. I cała reszta czarodziejów, których znał.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego czuł się zestresowany. Nawet jeśli uda mu się przeżyć tak długo, będzie musiał powstrzymywać się od ujawniania niektórych informacji, ponieważ może to zmienić przyszłość. Zmiana dnia, w którym pojawił się w latach czterdziestych to jedno, ale zmienienie dnia, w którym Voldemort przybył do Doliny Godryka i zabił jego rodziców, to poważniejsza sprawa.

Jeśli dożyje do tego czasu, będzie musiał pozwolić umrzeć jego rodzicom, po tym jak znali się przez miesiące albo lata dzięki Zakonowi. Potem Syriusz zostanie zesłany do Azkabanu, a Lupin pozostanie ukryty wśród wilkołaków ze strachu przed byciem niesłusznie oskarżonym o różne zbrodnie. Harry nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie do tego dopuścić.

Ale znaczyło to również, że może będzie w stanie oszczędzić kilka ludzkich istnień lub uratować świat przed zagładą. Z jakiego innego powodu trafiłby tutaj? Gdy dłużej się nad tym zastanowił, to było dość trafne uzasadnienie dla tej kompletnie pokręconej i zagmatwanej sytuacji. Czekała go długa i kłopotliwa droga, trwająca ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nadal będąca lepszym rozwiązaniem niż śmierć. Z tego, co wiedział, ta wojna... mimo że już namieszał, wciąż miał szansę na naprawienie błędów. Mógł umrzeć, ale przynajmniej zrobi coś, żeby pomóc. Czuł się z tym źle, ale to zignorował.

Musi zbliżyć się do Riddle'a i Śmierciożerców. Czuł się przez to trochę nieswojo. Zastanawiał się, jak zniesie ich obecność. Jeśli chciał, żeby jego plan się powiódł, nie będzie mógł trzymać Riddle'a na dystans. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale na wypadek, gdyby musiał zostać Śmierciożercą, powinien być w tym wiarygodny.

W pewien sposób czuł się jak Snape, mimo, że on nie przeszedł przez to, co Harry. Jednak powinien być tak dobry jak Snape, jeśli nawet nie lepszy. Był jedyną osobą, która tak długo oszukiwała Voldemorta. Jak na tę chwilę, nie wiedział jeszcze, co powinno dla niego znaczyć „być jak Snape", ale w tej sytuacji miało to sens. Dzięki temu poczuł się pewniej.

Był już przy wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdy przestał myśleć o tym nowym i niezwykłym planie. To nie był odpowiedni moment na rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach. Tylko czas pokaże, w jakim kierunku to wszystko się rozwinie. To był początek nowej przygody i tym razem nie pomoże mu szczęśliwy przypadek. Musiał być przygotowany i samotnie zmierzyć się ze wszystkim, co nadejdzie.


	8. Za przywódcą

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

><p><strong>T <strong>dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na błędy. Naprawdę staram się ich jak najwięcej wyeliminować, jednak nie zawsze mi się to udaje. Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale nie będzie ich tak dużo. Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie Ci się podoba. Bardzo miło przeczytać takie słowa. Nikogo nie uraziłaś. Wytykaj każdy błąd jaki znalazłaś, nawet jeśli napisałabyś komentarz tylko o błędach ;) Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, a nawet jestem wdzięczna, jeśli ktoś wskaże mi błąd. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Ci się spodoba.

Miło mi wiedzieć, że podoba Wam się to tłumaczenie. To dla mnie ma naprawdę duże znaczenie. W końcu kto nie lubi być chwalony za swoją pracę? :) Dziękuję za komentarze i każdą oznakę, że chcecie czytać to tłumaczenie. Pozostaje mi tylko liczyć, że i ten rozdział polubicie. Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p>Harry zaczynał czuć się klaustrofobicznie, gdy kucając pod peleryną niewidką, czytał w świetle różdżki drobny tekst książki. Regały w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych były zakurzone i zapchane wieloma starożytnymi tomami, których przeznaczenia jeszcze nie odkrył. Starał się nie robić żadnego hałasu. Nie chciał, żeby bibliotekarz odkrył, że tu jest. Uważał również, żeby światło różdżki nie wydobyło się spod peleryny, przez co zmuszony był kucać w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, trzymając jednocześnie książkę, różdżkę i poły płaszcza.<p>

W ten sposób czytał na temat oklumencji i legilimencji, a ponieważ posiadanie tych umiejętności było niezgodne z prawem czarodziejów, musiał się tutaj włamać. Robił to już od dwóch tygodni, ale nie wiedział, czy czegokolwiek się nauczył. Teksty były bardzo złożone i nie rozumiał połowy z tego, co czytał. Zakładał, że temat będzie prosty, nie wykraczający poza czytanie w myślach i bronienie własnego umysłu. Niestety, przeliczył się. Czytał mnóstwo o zrozumieniu własnej psychiki, szczegółowe informacje na temat ludzkiej natury i wielu innych dziedzin, o których nigdy nie słyszał.

Starał się nie wywierać na siebie presji. Odepchnął od siebie myśl, że nie zapamiętał nic z tego, co przeczytał i nadal z determinacją przedzierał się przez tekst. Poddał się już przy czytaniu wielu wcześniejszych książek, ale wcale mu to nie pomagało, więc miał zamiar przeczytać obecny tom w całości, mimo że zostało mu dwa tysiące stron. To nie było kolejne zadanie domowe, które mógł odrobić i odejść zadowolony, ponieważ je skończył. Tym razem musiał przyłożyć się do zgłębiania tego tematu. Jeśli popełni choć jeden błąd, starając się przekonać takich ludzi jak Riddle i jego słudzy, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje, nie będzie miał szansy na poprawienie się.

Harry spędzał większość swojego wolnego czasu na czytaniu. Teraz już nie chodził po zamku rozmyślając. Zamiast tego zaszywał się w jakimś samotnym miejscu, czytając książki, które ukradł z tej części biblioteki. Gdy teraz o tym myślał, poszerzanie swojej wiedzy wyjdzie mu na lepsze niż użalanie się nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie mógł zmienić przeszłości, ale mógł zrobić dużo dla lepszej przyszłości. Ustępując jedynie pracy domowej, jego samodoskonalenie się zajmowało mnóstwo czasu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zanim „zaprzyjaźni się" z Riddlem, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakie ma plany, musi nauczyć się legilimencji. Tym samym cieszył się, że nie musi zajmować się oklumencją.

Był zadowolony, że nareszcie miał jakiś cel. Jego radość nie dawała mu dużo, ale przynajmniej nie myślał o ponownym opuszczeniu wojny. To był jedyny powód, dla którego teraz znajdował się tutaj, w tym zamku. Tylko po to żył.

Gdy zobaczył, że dochodzi siódma wieczorem, stwierdził, że powinien juz wracać do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wiedział, że za kilka godzin znów tu wróci, ale musiał utrzymywać pewne pozory przed resztą Ślizgonów. Książkę, którą czytał, włożył do swojej torby. Udał się w stronę wyjścia, po drodze gasząc swoją różdżkę.

Po krótkim czasie był już w Pokoju Wspólnym. Skierował się w stronę dormitorium, nie mając zamiaru czytać w tak zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, mimo że kilka wolnych stolików było znacznie oddalonych od całego towarzystwa. Był już blisko sypialni, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Nadal nie przywykł do swojego nowego nazwiska i zastanawiał się, dlaczego wybrał akurat takie.

Gdy rozejrzał się za tym, kto go wołał, zobaczył Śmierciożerców i Riddle'a siedzących razem. Teraz żałował, że w ogóle się obrócił. Avery ponownie go zawołał, więc nie miał innego wyboru tylko do nich podejść.

— Tak? - zapytał.

— Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednego gracza – powiedział Avery, wskazując na stolik z kartami. - Chcesz zagrać?

— Yyym... - zawahał się Harry, zastanawiając się, jak się wykręcić. - Nie, dzięki, ale tylko zepsuję wam grę. Nawet nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi.

— Możemy cię nauczyć – powiedział Riddle, zaskakując Harry'ego. - To nie takie trudne.

— Nie wiem, naprawdę nie jestem...

— Dawaj, będzie fajnie – przerwał mu Nott.

— Muszę zrobić zadanie – skłamał.

— To może poczekać – stwierdził Avery, wskazując na wolne miejsce obok siebie.

Harry spojrzał na piętnaście albo więcej osób, patrzących się na niego wyczekująco.

— Cóż...

— Na razie możesz tylko patrzeć jak gramy, skoro sam jeszcze nie umiesz – zaproponował Riddle, ponownie zaskakując Harry'ego.

— Pewnie – powiedział Harry. Stwierdził, że to będzie prostsze niż wymyślanie kolejnych wymówek. - Przyjrzę się przez chwilę...

Śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się, gdy usiadł między nimi na fotelu. Nie planował zbliżyć się do nich tak szybko, ale chyba nie miał wyboru. Przyglądał się, jak przygotowują się do gry, zastanawiając się nad sposobem ucieczki.

— Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru, znów muszę grać samotnie – powiedział Riddle cicho. - Ale to raczej nie zmniejszy moich szans.

Śmierciożercy roześmiali się i rzucili kilka komentarzy. Lestrange przetasował nową talię kart i rozdał każdemu po dwie.

— Wytłumaczę ci na czym to polega, dobrze? - zasugerował Nott.

— Nie, dzięki, ale sam to rozpracuję – zapewnił Harry, chcąc posłuchać rozmów, które będą prowadzone podczas gry.

— Przygotuj się – powiedział Nott i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, co ma w kartach.

— W takim razie na lewo od Lestrange'a – poinstruował Riddle.

— Dlaczego zawsze na lewo? - zapytał Mulciber.

— Zaczynanie na prawo jest dla mugoli i szlam – powiedział Dołohow, jakby to był oczywisty fakt. - Mają te mugolskie zegary i zasady, które mówią, że chodzenie na prawo jest lepsze.

Nott się zaśmiał.

— Nie powinniśmy pozwolić mugolom dyktować nam zasad.

— Nie pozwalamy – powiedział Avery. - Tym razem my dokonaliśmy wyboru.

— To jak różnica pomiędzy Pokątną a Nokturnem? - zapytał żartobliwie Nott.

— Można tak powiedzieć – odpowiedział Avery, zajęty swoimi kartami.

Harry nie wiedział ani nie interesował się, dlaczego kierunek rozdawania był taki ważny. Wciąż obserwował jak karty były rzucane i podnoszone ze stolika. Gdy podniósł wzrok na Riddle'a, ten przyglądał się swoim poddanym, prawdopodobnie starając się rozszyfrować, czy mają dobre karty. Ponownie skupił uwagę na grze na wypadek, gdyby miał do niej dołączyć.

— Dobra, co macie? - zapytał Avery, kończąc partię. - My mamy siedem ghuli.

— My mamy garbusa, trzy centaury i nic więcej dobrego – powiedział Dołohow, który był w drużynie z Mulciberem.

— Tylko sześć elfów i trzy gobliny. - Lestrange odłożył swoje karty w geście przegranej.

— Mamy cztery trolle, olbrzyma i osiem gnomów. To musi nam przynieść szczęście – powiedział Nott, sugerując, że wygra.

Reszta Śmierciożerców pochwaliła się swoim wynikiem, kończąc na Riddle'u.

— Mam osiem olbrzymów, cztery trolle i armię ghuli.

Wyglądało na to, że wygrał, ponieważ pozostali, zrezygnowani, rzucili kraty na stolik i narzekali na swoją złą passę.

— Mogłem nie oddawać tylu ghuli... - wymamrotał Avery, tasując karty do kolejnej partii.

Kolejne dwie partie również zakończyły się zwycięstwem Riddle'a. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Śmierciożercy nie dają mu forów.

— Chcesz teraz zagrać? - Lestrange zwrócił się do Harry'ego przed rozpoczęciem czwartej partii.

— Nie, dzięki - powtórzył. - Może za jakiś czas.

Lestrange nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale po spojrzeniu w swoje karty starał się nawiązać rozmowę z Harrym.

— Jakim cudem możesz nie znać tej gry? Myślałem, że każdy czarodziej ją zna.

Harry zauważył, że większość osób przy stoliku się im przysłuchuje. Gdy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią zauważył, że Nott podgląda, jakie karty ma Lestrange. Zastanawiał się, czy Lestrange chciał przez to powiedzieć, że jako czarodziej powinien umieć w to grać. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może ta gra jest uczona w czystokrwistych rodzinach i powiedział pierwsze, co wymyślił.

— Słyszałem o niej wcześniej, ale nigdy nie miałem ochoty się jej nauczyć. Są ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Lestrange wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzią i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego, żeby ponownie spojrzeć na swoje karty. Chłopak włączył się na chwilę do gry, ale Harry nie cieszył się z tego. Wiedział, że nadejdzie więcej pytań.

— W takim razie co robiłeś przez większość czasu?

— Emm... czytałem.

Harry zobaczył, że Riddle przyjrzał się uważnie jednemu z graczy zanim rzucił kilka kart na stolik. Wyglądało na to, że analizował każdy szczegół ich zachowania, jednak Harry nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Lestrange nadal zadawał pytania.

— O czym czytasz?

— Głównie o tym, czego nie mogę nauczyć się na lekcjach.

Zauważył, że teraz wszyscy Śmierciożercy podnieśli głowy znad swoich kart i przyglądali się mu jakby dostali jakiś sygnał, którego on nie zauważył.

— Na jakie tematy czytasz? - naciskał Lestrange.

— Zależy – odpowiedział krótko.

Lestrange wyglądał, jakby chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, ale w tej chwili skończyła się partia i jego uwaga została odwrócona. Harry myślał o legilimencji, o której czytał i wtedy doszedł wpadł na pewne rozwiązanie zagadki dobrej passy Toma. Czy Riddle pomagał sobie podczas gry legilimencją? Harry przypomniał sobie, Riddle naciskał, żeby zagrał. Teraz cieszył się, że odmówił.

— Powiedz mi, Smith, co sądzisz o czarnej magii? - zapytał niespodziewanie Riddle. Harry spojrzał na niego, zauważając, że teraz, gdy rozmowa zeszła na interesujący go temat, będzie chciał kontrolować jej przebieg. – Zauważyłem, że jesteś dobry w Obronie przed Czarną Magią.

Harry w porę przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien dzielić się swoją prawdziwą opinią na ten temat. Stwierdził, że teraz jest dobry moment, żeby zacząć wprowadzać swój plan w życie i dać do zrozumienia, że może być zainteresowany czarną magią. Spiął się cały na tą myśl. Teraz był najlepsza szansa, żeby stać się jednym z nich, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie chciał.

— Obrona jest dość ciekawym przedmiotem – Harry zmusił się do powiedzenia tego. - Ale nie tak bardzo jak sama czarna magia.

Harry zauważył, że Śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się z aprobatą. Byli zadowoleni, że nie był przeciwko dziedzinie magii, którą oni bez wątpienia zgłębiali. Nie rozwinął się w swojej odpowiedzi, ale nie chciał też powiedzieć za dużo.

— Wyjaśnij, co tak bardzo interesuje cię w Obronie?

— Obrona jest łatwym przedmiotem, jeśli wiesz więcej o czarnej magii. - Harry czuł, że ktoś inny wypowiada te słowa za niego. - Nie wspominając o tym, że to przekonuje nauczycieli o twojej niewinności.

Nawet Riddle uśmiechnął się na tą odpowiedź.

— Jak opisałbyś różnicę pomiędzy czarną magią a uczeniem się jak się przed nią obronić?

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, starając się wyglądać, jakby się namyślał. Jednak tak naprawdę panikował. Skąd mógł wiedzieć co to za różnica? Nigdy dobrowolnie nie uczył się czarnej magii. Dzięki Zakonowi Feniksa pewniej walczył przeciwko Śmierciożercom, ale od tej pory nie miał styczności z czarną magią.

Czarna magia nigdy go nie interesowała, nawet wtedy, gdy jego opiekunowie sugerowali używanie jej. W żadnym wypadku nawet tego nie rozważył. Teraz żałował, że tak się ograniczył.

Starał się przypomnieć coś z sześciu lat nauki Obrony. Tylko to mu zostało.

— Sądzę, że główna różnica pomiędzy czarną magią a obroną przed nią – nie wspominając o oczywistej części – to sposób, w jaki możemy ich użyć. Jeśli ktoś używa czarnej magii i jest w tym dobry, może bez problemu opanować inne dziedziny magii. Jednak kiedy się z nią walczy, to jak jakby chciało się zabić potwora, któremu w miejsce odciętej głowy wyrasta kolejna, tylko jeszcze trudniejsza do pokonania... Im większe starania włoży się w pokonanie czarnej magii, tym bardziej będzie to niemożliwe. Sądzę również, że można w nieskończoność powiększać swoją czarnomagiczną moc...

Czuł się jak kiepska kopia Hermiony. Przeinaczył wszystko, co kiedyś usłyszał tak, żeby pasowało do tej sytuacji. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce nie będzie musiał już używać czyichś słów i historii, kiedy juz nauczy się odpowiadać na pytania, które na pewno szybko się nie skończą. Jednak wyglądało na to, że przekonał Riddle'a i Śmierciożerców. Poczuł ogromną ulgę. Tego wieczoru nie zadawali mu już więcej pytań, gdyż wciąż przegrywali ze swoim przywódcą.

— Wystarczy kart na dzisiaj – powiedział Riddle po pewnym czasie. Harry miał nadzieję, że to znaczy, że będzie w końcu mógł zostać sam i zacząć czytać.

— To znaczy, że mamy... ehm... - Avery spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie kończąc swojego pytania. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był znak, że powinien ich opuścić.

Riddle zignorował komentarz Avery'ego i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Chcesz nam towarzyszyć? Spotkamy się z kilkoma moimi przyjaciółmi, ale już poza Pokojem Wspólnym.

Harry spojrzał na Riddle'a, wiedząc, że ten ma na myśli innych Śmierciożerców i praktykowanie czarnej magii. Miał zamiar zapytać Riddle'a, co chce przez to powiedzieć. Wiedział, że nie powinien zdradzić się ze swoją wiedzą. Jednak gdy przyjrzał się chłopakowi, zrozumiał, że ten miał świadomość, że Harry dobrze wie, co robią poza Pokojem Wspólnym.

Zastanawiał się, czy przyswoił już coś z tego, co czytał o legilimencji. Wątpił w to. Stwierdził, że poza tym, że chce zobaczyć, jak Harry zareaguje na czarną magię, Riddle nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów, więc nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.

— Pewnie, z chęcią – powiedział Harry. - Gdzie zazwyczaj się spotykacie?

— W lochach – odpowiedział Riddle, wstając i uśmiechając się lekko. Śmierciożercy podążyli za nim bez wahania. Harry nie był w ogóle zaskoczony, że spotykają się w najniższej części zamku. Jedynie zastanawiał się, czy będą tylko rozmawiać o teorii, czy może będą się pojedynkować. Był tak zajęty rozmyślaniem na ten temat, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co na niego będzie tam czekać.

Gdy Harry szedł obok Riddle do najniższej części zamku, słyszał, jak Śmierciożercy z niezwykłym spokojem rozmawiają o tym, co będą niedługo robić. Słuchając tego, prawie uznał to za właściwe, ale jako przeciwnik czarnej magii wiedział, że zawsze będzie czuł się brudny podczas jej używania.

Zbyt dużo wycierpiał żeby uważać to za akceptowalne. Licząc każdy krok podczas drogi w nieznane miejsce miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej przez kilka spotkań będzie mógł się tylko przyglądać. Liczył na to, że w jakiś sposób uda mu sie ukryć fakt, że nie wie nic o czarnej magii. Wyglądało na to, że to będzie pierwszy test czy uda mu się zrobić z powodzeniem to, co zaplanował.


	9. Czarna magia

Dziękuję za poprawienie rozdziału **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za komentarze i każdą oznakę, że czytacie to opowiadanie. Naprawdę miło mi wiedzieć, że podoba Wam się fabuła i postacie. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również polubicie. Miłego czytania!<p>

* * *

><p>Weszli do czegoś, co wyglądało jak schowek, ale gdy Harry przyjrzał się lepiej pudłom i skrzyniom ustawionym pod czymś, co przypominało ścianę, ujrzał za nimi długi, czarny, lśniący stół, wokół którego ustawione były krzesła. Riddle i jego przyjaciele znaleźli całkiem odpowiednie miejsce na swoje spotkania. Było na tyle dobrze schowane i oddalone od głównej części zamku, że istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś niepowołany je odnajdzie... Jednak było trochę za małe, żeby cokolwiek w nim ćwiczyć, prawda? To spostrzeżenie uspokoiło Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że ograniczą się tylko do rozmowy o czarnej magii. Wtedy zauważył, że Śmierciożercy, którzy szli za nim wcale nie zajęli miejsc przy stole, tylko przeszli przez jedne z trzech drzwi w głębi pomieszczenia.<p>

Poczuł, jak przerażenie wraca, ale zmusił się do podążenia za nimi. W następnym pomieszczeniu było jeszcze więcej krzeseł. Tak naprawdę były tam tylko krzesła, skierowane w stronę gładkiej tafli szkła, która przedzielała pomieszczenie. Druga część pokoju była jeszcze większa. Tam – jak Harry się spodziewał – będą się pojedynkować i ćwiczyć czarną magię. Czuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się ze strachu, ale starał się zachować względny spokój.

Gdy wszyscy Śmierciożercy byli już obecni, zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Riddle'a, który stał po drugiej stronie szyby. Gdy zauważył, że Riddle zatrzymał się naprzeciw niego, jego dłoń automatycznie zacisnęła się w pięść. Głos chłopaka jak zawsze był spokojny i cichy.

Śmierciożercy z najwyższą uwagą wsłuchiwali się w każde jego słowo. Harry czuł się jak w koszmarze lub jakby był świadkiem dziwnej wizji, która nie miała prawa należeć do niego. Starał się jakoś z tego wydostać, ale jego przerażenie jedynie wzrosło. Z całą mocą zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to jednak dzieje się naprawdę.

— Zanim zaczniemy dzisiejsze spotkanie, chciałbym przybliżyć naturę czarnej magii, która musi być przedstawiona nowemu członkowi. – Riddle podszedł trochę bliżej, spokojnie zastanawiając się, jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

— Każdy może dużo zyskać dzięki takiej wiedzy, jednak istnieją dwie główne reguły, które wszyscy musicie zapamiętać. Po pierwsze, powinniście łączyć i przeplatać czarną magię z taką, którą uważa się za jasną. Dzięki temu będziecie mogli uzyskać pełnię swojej mocy. Co prowadzi nas do drugiej reguły. Upewnijcie się, że nikt nie złapie was na używaniu tylko i wyłącznie czarnej magii. Ciągłe rzucanie czarnomagicznych zaklęć nie poprawi waszej reputacji. Jasna magia używana do złych celów często jest pomijana i niedoceniana. Jednak dzięki świadomości wszystkich aspektów obu rodzajów magii zyskujemy dodatkową przewagę. Co nie znaczy, że jasna magia jest lepszym wyborem. Chcę zwrócić waszą uwagę, że powinniście zmienić swój pogląd na to, do jakich celów może być użyta moc, której nauczymy się tutaj lub podczas lekcji.

Riddle, najwidoczniej skończywszy swoją przemowę, odwrócił się od zasłuchanych Śmierciożerców. Harry był zaciekawiony, dlaczego Riddle twierdził, że linia między dobrem a złem była tak cienka. Z tego, co wiedział, gdy przychodziło do czarnej magii, łatwo było stwierdzić, co jest moralne, a co nie. Zastanawiał się, co Riddle miał przez to na myśli i czekał, aż rozwinie ten temat. Jednak chłopak najwyraźniej nie zamierzał kontynuować.

— Jestem pewien, że ten temat możecie rozważyć w innym momencie, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby przedłużać...

Harry zastanawiał się, co tego dnia będą ćwiczyć Śmierciożercy. Był tak rozproszony, że nie usłyszał, gdy Riddle coś do niego powiedział.

— Smith, to chyba najwyższy czas, żeby sprawdzić twoje zadatki do czarnej magii.

Harry poderwał głowę, zastanawiając się czy dobrze usłyszał. Jednak gdy zauważył, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy się w niego wpatrują, a Riddle powiedział Nottowi, żeby wszedł do pokoju pojedynków wiedział, że wcale się nie przesłyszał. Wstał, nie mając innego wyboru, i poszedł za Nottem. Śmierciożercy obserwowali ich przez szybę. Zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Riddle'a, który nie przejął się nerwowością Harry'ego. Jednak tamten nie mógł wiedzieć, dlaczego Harry był tak przerażony.

— Jak sądzę, Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne są opanowane – stwierdził Riddle beznamiętnie. Gdy Harry zrozumiał, co będzie musiał zrobić, poczuł się słabo z paniki. - Nie widzę potrzeby, żeby zacząć z czymś lżejszym. Oczywiście, Klątwa Zabijająca nie wchodzi w grę.

Nott wyglądał na niewzruszonego, najwyraźniej już przyzwyczajony. Ale, co dla Harry'ego było niezwykłe, reszta Śmierciożerców wyglądała na tak samo spokojnych, gdy im się przyglądali. Nie odpowiedział, więc Nott zadał pytanie.

— Kto będzie je rzucał?

— Jonathan, oczywiście – oświadczył Riddle. - To byłoby zbyt okrutne z naszej strony, gdyby juz dzisiaj musiał cierpieć.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się z nerwów. Nie wiedział, jak rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i nie sądził, że może nauczyć się tego od ręki. Zastanawiał się, jak Nott mógł być tak opanowany. Wyglądał, jakby przygotowywał się na to, co nadejdzie, ale Harry nie znał nikogo, kto na wspomnienie o praktykowaniu Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych byłby tak zimnokrwisty. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej Avada Kedavra nie będzie używana. Jednak pozostawały dwie klątwy, których nigdy nie umiał i nie próbował rzucać...

— Cruciatus nie jest łatwą klątwą, ale jestem pewien, że po krótkim treningu się jej nauczysz – pouczył Riddle Harry'ego, jakby chciał go zapewnić, że zostaną tu tak długo aż nie użyje tej klątwy poprawnie. - Nie sądzę, że będziesz miał jakiekolwiek trudności... w końcu cały czas jesteś rozjuszony.

Riddle odwrócił się, pozwalając Harry'emu przez chwilę zastanowić się nad jego słowami. Potem przeszedł do najbardziej odległego kąta w pokoju.

— Możesz rzucić zaklęcie, gdy będziesz gotowy – powiedział Riddle spokojnie. - Zakładam, że znasz inkantację?

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry, czując, jakby nie używał swojego głosu od wieków. Odwrócił się twarzą do Notta. Śmierciożercy ciągle obserwowali ich w ciszy. Różdżka Notta była schowana; on sam dumnie stał przed Harrym. Harry widział w tej sytuacji ironię. On, Gryfon, stał tutaj, przygotowując się do rzucenia klątwy na nieuzbrojonego, odważnego Ślizgona. Ale tak naprawdę, czy on nadal był Gryfonem?

Wspomnienia o hogwarckich domach przypomniały Harry'emu Teodora Notta, bezczelnego syna chłopaka, który obecnie stał przed nim. Teodor nie był znany w szkole ze znęcania się nad innymi uczniami; był raczej samotnikiem. Jako gorliwy Ślizgon, brał udział w wielu wydarzeniach, którymi Harry pogardzał, ale nie wzbudzało to jego nienawiści na tyle, żeby mógł rzucić Cruciatusa na jego przyszłego ojca. Teodor, w porównaniu z innymi, był całkiem niewinny.

To doprowadziło Harry'ego do zastanowienia się nad przyszłością Notta. Chłopak, który znajdował się przed nim, wprawdzie wyglądał na niewinnego, ale sam fakt, że jest w stanie dobrowolnie przyjąć Cruciatusa, wskazywał na jego związek z czarną magią. Prawdopodobnie był tak samo skrzywiony jak reszta Śmierciożerców. Harry wiedział o jego przyszłości tylko tyle, że nie zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie po upadku Voldemorta i będzie obecny podczas jego odrodzenia. Pamiętał go także z bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, ponieważ został oszołomiony przez Hermionę.

W tej chwili odtwarzał każdą bitwę, w której brał udział i zastanawiał się, dlaczego to wszystko skończyło się tak źle. Harry ścisnął mocniej wycelowaną w Notta różdżkę. Nie zrobił tego dlatego, że go nienawidził. Zrobił to, ponieważ nienawidził siebie.

Nie mógł być wściekły na tego Śmierciożercę tak jakby chciał. Nie znał go jeszcze zbyt dobrze. Jeśli byłby kimś podobnym do Bellatrix, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Albo jeszcze lepiej, gdyby był Riddlem we własnej osobie... Och, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby to Riddle stał przed nim, bezbronny, gdy on przygotowywałby się do rzucenia na niego klątwy. Harry ponownie poczuł gniew. Pulsował w jego żyłach i wypełniał mu umysł. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w jeszcze ciaśniejsze pięści. Ten chłopak, pewnego dnia, będzie odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie śmierci... Riddle jak nikt inny zasługiwał na cierpienie od klątwy, którą zdążył nauczyć już tak wielu...

Harry poderwał różdżkę w ułamku sekundy, bez zastanowienia celując nią w Notta. W swoim gniewie widział przed sobą tylko Riddle'a. Milisekundy zajęło mu wypowiedzenie inkantacji, gdy Nott zamknął oczy.

— CRUCIO!

Patrzył, jak chłopak przed nim upada i krzyczy, oślepiony bólem, wijąc i skręcając się u jego stóp. Poczuł jak jego wargi wykrzywiają się w małym uśmiechu, gdy przyglądał się cierpieniu chłopaka ubranego w ślizgońskie szaty. Klątwa przywołała wspomnienia; szczęśliwe i okropne wspomnienia o ludziach, których znał tak długo, gdy był jeszcze niewinny. O ludziach, którzy nie powinni umrzeć tak młodo...

Chłopak na podłodze odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i pierwszy raz, odkąd zobaczył ciało uderzające o podłogę, Harry oprzytomniał i zakończył klątwę. Był całkowicie zdezorientowany, gdy zobaczył, że to Nott na niego patrzy. Był pewny, że to Riddle cierpi od jego klątwy. Zamrugał kilka razy, jego uśmiech już dawno zniknął. W pomieszczeniu zapadła nienaturalna cisza. Harry nie czuł żadnych emocji, gdy jego zmrożony umysł procesował to, co właśnie zrobił.

— Imponujące, Smith. – Głos Riddle'a dobiegał z daleka. Harry patrzył, jak Nott podnosi się i, unikając czyjegokolwiek wzroku, czyści swoje szaty. - Utrzymałeś klątwę przez piętnaście sekund... Używałeś jej już kiedyś?

Harry oderwał wzrok od Notta i spojrzał na Riddle'a. Słyszał, że kilku Śmierciożerców szepta z aprobatą o tym, co zrobił.

— Co? - zapytał Harry, zdezorientowany.

— Cruciatus, rzucałeś go już wcześniej? - powtórzył Riddle.

— Tak... - odpowiedział Harry, ledwie wiedząc, co mówi. - Tak.

Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wyciągnął jakieś wnioski z jego słów, ale nie miał siły, żeby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Zaczynał odczuwać mdłości. Riddle też chyba to zauważył, ponieważ zapytał:

— Potrzebujesz przerwy?

— Tak... - zdołał powiedzieć Harry. - Ehm... łazienka...

Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, gdy udał się do wyjścia. Byli pod zbytnim wrażeniem sukcesu Harry'ego i nie przejmowali się, że nie chce tego z nimi świętować. Wiedzieli, że za jakiś czas wróci.

Harry szybko doszedł do schodów, zdesperowany, żeby wydostać się z tych ciemnych lochów. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok, ale nie wahał się, gdy dotarł do najbliższej łazienki. Na szczęście była pusta. Podbiegł do umywalki i gdy dotknął zimnego marmuru, zwymiotował głośno. Szybko odkręcił kran, gdy dotarł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach. Kiedy z tym skończył, otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Poczuł, że zaraz znów zwymiotuje.

Przed chwilą torturował chłopaka, którego ledwo co znał. Wiedział, co to znaczy być torturowanym Cruciatusem i nagle poczuł się jak potwór, gdy zrozumiał, że to samo zrobił niewinnej osobie. Nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli; nie potrafił pojąć, że Nott nie czuł tego samego, co on i wielu innych. Longbottomowie... Harry nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć.

Mógł rzucić Cruciatusa tylko dlatego, że myślał o tym, co Voldemort zrobił wielu niewinnym czarodziejom. Ale czy teraz był on od niego lepszy? Czuł się złamany, rozbity. To było jeszcze gorsze od Bitwy... nie mógł zmusić się, żeby teraz o tym myśleć. Nie mógł. Czuł, że jego dłonie się trzęsą, gdy zaciskał je na krawędziach zlewu. Oczy miał zamknięte, ponieważ, gdy tylko je otwierał, widział odbicie zielonych oczu, przypominające mu o wszystkich, którzy cierpieli przez błędy Chłopca, Który Przeżył...

Nie wiedział jak sobie poradzi z nową falą przerażenia, które opanowywało jego ciało. Był pewien, że dzisiaj już nie wróci do Śmierciożerców. Nie mógł przez to przejść, jeśli za każdym razem będzie tak bardzo cierpiał. Wspomnienia o jego przyjaciołach nawiedzały go nawet w tym świecie... Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy poczuł, że palące łzy wydostają się zza jego zaciśniętych powiek.

**(***)**

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie od pierwszego spotkania Śmierciożerców, w którym uczestniczył Harry. Lekcje, które nastąpiły po torturowaniu Notta był mniej stresujące, ale nadal był zmuszony do uczenia się gałęzi magii, której szczerze nienawidził. Co więcej, nie robił żadnych postępów w legilimencji. Wiedział, że Riddle nie zapyta go już bezpośrednio o te umiejętności, jak zrobił to ostatnim razem. Ale dręczyła go myśl, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym Riddle, żartując, zada mu pytanie o myśli któregoś ze Śmierciożerców, a on nie będzie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, był Riddle, ponownie rozmyślający o jego historii.

Z upływem czasu Harry miał coraz więcej wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się legilimencji. Był okropny w oklumencji, ale to było spowodowane jego niechęcią do Snape'a, która z resztą była odwzajemniona. Ale w takim razie jego nienawiść do Riddle'a powinna mu pomóc z legilimencją. Harry czuł, że wszystko, co na ten temat czytał, zaraz ulatywało z jego pamięci. Dopiero gdy myślał o przyszłości, mógł zmusić się do czytania ksiąg. Nie mógł po prostu się poddać...

Pewnego dnia, Harry siedział w bibliotece, odrabiając zadania, ale to nie brak motywacji odciągał go od nauki. Riddle i Śmierciożercy siedzieli wokół niego, cicho rozmawiając i żartując między sobą. Gdy pochylał się nad książką, miał przerażające uczucie, że Riddle obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Z lekkim poirytowaniem bębniąc palcami o strony starej księgi, unikał wzroku Śmierciożerców... Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach, gdy czuł się obserwowany, zdecydował się zamknąć księgę i podnieść wzrok.

Riddle rzeczywiście się na niego gapił. Nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy Harry wstał; on zrobił to samo.

— Zastanawiałem się czy mógłby z tobą porozmawiać, Jonathanie?

— Pewnie – odpowiedział Harry obojętnie, nie interesując się, co to oznacza. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, a Riddle poszedł za nim. Gdy wyszli na korytarz, Harry odwrócił się do niego. Jego głos wciąż był wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji, ale nie chciał tego zmieniać. - O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

— Zastanawiałem się czy mogę o coś spytać – zaczął Riddle – ale najpierw powinniśmy pójść w bardziej ustronne miejsce.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Riddle'a. Wyższy chłopak zaprowadził go do pustej klasy zanim zdążył zaprotestować. Mimo wszystko jestem w końcu tylko jego poddanym – pomyślał obojętnie. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli było ponure i zaniedbane, ale Harry myślał tylko o tym, co Riddle miał mu do powiedzenia.

— Więc, o co chodzi? - naciskał Harry.

Riddle, opierający się o jedną z ławek, oceniał go uważnie.

— Po prostu zastanawiałem się, co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć o swoich rodzicach – oświadczył lekkim tonem.

Harry zmierzył go w ciszy wzrokiem.

— Rozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał dzielić się ze mną takimi informacjami – wyjaśnił szybko. - Ale mam wrażenie, że to pozwoli mi lepiej cię poznać. W końcu jesteśmy podobni pod tym względem, oboje nie mamy rodziców... Mógłbyś zacząć na przykład od powiedzenia mi jak oni zginęli?

Harry nie zastanawiał się długo nad słowami Riddle'a – był pewny, że to kolejny test. Od dwóch tygodni miał przeczucie, że Riddle chciał go w jakiś sposób rozpracować i teraz miał tego potwierdzenie. To rodziło wiele pytań. Powinien przyjąć to wyzwanie i dać znać, że jest na tyle inteligentny, że będzie mógł to kontynuować, tak jak robił to Riddle? Był pewien, że nie ma innej opcji poza zgodą, odmowa mogła przynieść nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. W takim razie, jak dużo powinien powiedzieć? Chciał trzymać się blisko prawdy, bo kłamstwa mogły sprawić w późniejszym czasie problemy, lecz cała prawda nie wchodziła w grę...

– Zostali zamordowani – zaczął ostrożnie – przez człowieka, którego chcę zabić.

Riddle przez dłużą chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego, który odwzajemnił to spojrzenie. Ta odpowiedź zdezorientowała Riddle'a albo potwierdziła jego wcześniejsze domysły. Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co jest prawdopodobniejsze. Riddle długo stał w ciszy, myśląc nad odpowiedzią, która zrodziła tyle możliwości i jako kolejne zaskoczenie Harry zadał mu pytanie, obserwując jego reakcję.

— A co z twoimi rodzicami?

Riddle mrugnął kilka razy na wspomnienie o swoich rodzicach.

— Moja matka zmarła przy porodzie. O ojcu nic nie wiem...

Riddle wypowiedział słowo ,,ojciec" z wyraźną goryczą w głosie. Zrobił to zbyt wolno i delikatnie, żeby nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Harry wiedział jednak, że do tego czasu ojciec Riddle'a był już dawno martwy; dzięki swojemu synowi. Pierścień na jego palcu to potwierdzał. Harry był rozbawiony myślą, że Czarny Pan nawet jako młodzieniec popełniał takie pomyłki.

— Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć – powiedział Riddle, podnosząc się ze stolika. - Chyba, że ty masz jakieś pytania?

Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego. Bez wątpienia było to retoryczne pytanie.

— Nie... żadnych.

Riddle kiwnął głową.

— Spotkanie jest o dziewiątej.

— Dobrze... dzięki.

Usłyszawszy to, Riddle wyszedł bez słowa.


	10. Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw

Dziękuję bardzo za poprawienie tego rozdziału nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

><p>Miłego rozdziału!<p>

* * *

><p>— Więc skąd wiesz o Imperusie? - zapytał Riddle z ciekawością.<p>

Harry wziął głęboki oddech zimnego, listopadowego powietrza, żeby dać sobie czas na wymyślenie kłamstwa i uspokoić szybko bijące serce – z gniewu lub nerwów, nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie z powodu obu tych emocji. Każdego dnia musiał mierzyć się z niekończącymi się pytaniami i jak najszybciej odpowiadać delikatnym kłamstwem. Nigdy nie odpowiadał bez namysłu... Musiał być ciągle czujny.

— Czytałem o tej klątwie – odpowiedział wprost. Riddle wyglądał zaskoczonego tą krótką odpowiedzią, więc Harry dodał szybko: - Bardzo zagłębiłem się w ten temat.

— Jednak nawet mimo to rzucenie poprawnego Imperiusa za pierwszym razem jest imponujące. Poradziłeś sobie z tym nawet lepiej niż z Cruciatusem...

Harry nie był zaskoczony, gdy udało mu się rzucić wspomnianą klątwę; używał jej wielokrotnie gdy włamali się do Gringotta w poszukiwaniu czary Hufflepuff. Rzucenie tego zaklęcia nie spowodowało u niego takiego załamania jak przy Cruciatusie – nie było do niego nawet blisko. Błoga nieświadomość, którą czuje się podczas Imperiusa może być dużą ulgą, ale równie dobrze może sprowadzić niebezpieczeństwo.

— Chyba, że nie rzucałeś jej pierwszy raz? - zaproponował Riddle tonem sugerującym, że chciał dopasować tę sytuację do jakieś błędnej teorii.

— Nie, to był pierwszy raz – skłamał gładko Harry.

— A oparcie się Imperiusowi?

— To też nie zdarzyło się wcześniej – skłamał ponownie. Zmusił się do śmiechu. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że wcześniej miałem do tego okazję?

Riddle nie odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie. Harry szybko spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka, żeby upewnić się, że ten nie myśli nad którymś ze szczegółów zbyt poważnie, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że Riddle nigdy nie pokazuje emocji.

— Jak nauczyłeś się Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?

— Jak ty, dzięki czytaniu – wyjaśnił Riddle. - Jednak ja i moi przyjaciele nie używaliśmy ich aż do szóstego roku.

Z tej odpowiedzi Harry wywnioskował, że Riddle nie chciał ich uczyć klątw, dopóki nie opanują innych, łatwiejszych części czarnej magii. Bez wątpienia dłuższy czas zajęło mu ich przygotowanie... a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Riddle nauczył się rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, jednak nie rozwodził się nad tą myślą. Chciał rozmawiać.

— Ale inni dobrze sobie radzą z tym, czego ich uczysz – powiedział. - Są tym o wiele bardziej zainteresowani niż szkołą.

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To, czego uczymy się w szkole, jest dalekie od naszych zainteresowań – wspominałem o tym wiele razy. Nawet ci, którzy na lekcjach nie popisują się wiedzą, gdzie indziej mogą pokazać swoje zdumiewające talenty... Lubię o tym myśleć jak o korepetycjach. Wydobywam wszystko, co najlepsze z moich przyjaciół i pozwalam im błyszczeć w tych dziedzinach czarnej magii, w których czują się najlepiej, nawet jeśli potrafią robić tylko to.

Riddle często mówił w ten sposób. Z lekką dumą wyjaśniał wszystko z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Harry zastanawiał się czy czuje się ważny, gdy ma szansę opowiedzieć o każdym, nawet małym osiągnięciu podczas budowania armii. Prawdopodobnie dlatego przez kilka ostatnich tygodni tak uporczywie powracał do tego tematu w ich rozmowach. Prawie każdego dnia mógł z nim o tym rozmawiać przez ponad godzinę, nieważne, czy byli z nimi Śmierciożercy, czy nie. Na początku Harry myślał, że Riddle chce wydobyć z niego więcej informacji, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że czerpał przyjemność z mówienia o sobie i Śmierciożercach.

— Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry, starając się nie zabrzmieć wścibsko. – Pytam, ponieważ gdy większość z nich skończy szkołę, będzie wiedziała więcej o czarnej magii niż ktokolwiek, kogo spotkają.

Przez chwilę Riddle rozważał to pytanie, co sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle je zadał. Dobrze wiedział, co się stanie… Może po prostu chciał usłyszeć te słowa wypowiadane przez Riddle'a, żeby przywołać się do porządku. Gdy zastanawiał nad tym, kim Śmierciożercy staną się w przyszłości, czasami łapał się na myśli, że tak naprawdę byli bardziej niewinni niż mógłby przypuszczać.

— Nie sądzę, żebym miał później jakąś korzyść z ich umiejętności – skłamał Riddle. – Ale przynajmniej mogę czuć satysfakcję, że dzięki moim naukom świat powoli staje się potężniejszy.

— A co inni zrobią z wiedzą, którą im przekażesz?

— Mogę nauczać kolejnych ludzi, albo pisać książki w tej dziedzinie, albo bardziej zagłębić się w magię – kto wie. – Ale Harry dobrze wiedział, jak Riddle planuje w przyszłości wykorzystać swoich przyjaciół, a nawet wrogów takich jak Hagrid. Po krótkiej ciszy Riddle zapytał: - Co ty planujesz zrobić z swoją wiedzą, Jonathanie?

— Ehm… jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią. Nie chciał być pełnoprawnym Śmierciożercą. To było dla niego za dużo, żeby nawet o tym myśleć, więc rozmowa na ten temat jak na razie była niemożliwa… Jednak skoro się nad tym zastanowił, do głowy przyszła mu odpowiedź. – Czarna magia jest bardzo interesująca… może będę rozwijać te umiejętności nawet, gdy skończę szkołę…

Riddle wyglądał na zaskoczonego tymi słowami. Gdy Harry na niego spojrzał, zobaczył jakby cień triumfu w jego oczach, ale już chwilę później twarz chłopaka nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Sądzę, że byłby to dla ciebie dobry wybór – powiedział delikatnie Riddle. – Masz potencjał i w mocy, i w umiejętnościach…

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego czarna magia przychodzi mu tak naturalnie. Jednak szybko odepchnął tę myśl, czując wstręt do samego siebie. Nie był_ dobry _w czarnej magii; umiał jedynie to, czego nauczył go Riddle… Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Riddle przyglądał mu się, oceniając jego reakcję. Harry starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, a już szczególnie nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Jednak wydaje mi się, że nadal jest coś, co ci się w tym nie podoba – stwierdził cicho Riddle.

— Nie – powiedział Harry szybko, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć na tak bezpośrednie określenie jego odczuć. – Jestem… eee… zaskoczony, że jest tutaj tyle ludzi, którzy się tego uczą… w podziemiu. Można by sądzić, że szkoła powinna tego nauczać.

Riddle uśmiechnął się na jego ostatnie słowa. Wyglądało na to, że uznał, iż to „brak czarnej magii w Hogwarcie" tak nie podoba się Harry'emu. _Prawdę mówiąc _– pomyślał Harry – _w tej chwili jest jej w Hogwarcie zdecydowanie za dużo._

— Wierzę, że pewnego dnia będzie nauczana w Hogwarcie - stwierdził spokojnie Riddle. – Jest wiele czarodziejskich szkół – na przykład Durmstrang, najbardziej znany – które już od dawna przekazują starożytną wiedzę na temat czarnej magii, która jest oczywiście najpotężniejszą gałęzią magii, którą zna świat… Hogwart jest zwyczajnie zbyt dumny, zbyt zdeterminowany, żeby odpuścić swoją moralność i przyznać, że boją się takiej mocy.

— Zgadzam się – powiedział bez przekonania Harry, chcąc odwieść Riddle'a od podejrzewania czegokolwiek. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak już planował zostać nauczycielem w Hogwarcie…

— Słabi od zawsze boją się czarnej magii, boją się potęgi, która może być osiągnięta dzięki naprawdę wspaniałym jej dziedzinom. Ci, którym brakuje prawdziwej siły woli zakazują wszystkiego, co jest warte nauki, łudząc się, że nazwanie czegoś „złym" powstrzyma inteligentne i ambitne osoby przed poszukiwaniami… Jednak nadal wierzę, że czarodziejski świat w końcu uzna prawdziwą potęgę.

— Tak – powiedział Harry ostrożnie, nie mając pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. – Nie będzie to trwało długo, zanim wszyscy uznają czarną magię za lepszy wybór.

Czuł, jakby to nie on wypowiadał te słowa, ale ostatnimi czasy przywykł do tego uczucia.

Riddle nie wyglądał na zadowolonego tą bezwartościową odpowiedzią. Bez wątpienia często miał do czynienia z niezrozumieniem i osobami, które nie miały żadnej opinii w ważnych sprawach. Śmierciożercy dobrze radzili sobie z czarną magią, ale wiedział, że zazwyczaj nie mają pojęcia, o czym mówi Riddle. Sam Harry był oszołomiony i przerażony tym, jak każdego jego słowo miało swoje odniesienie w przyszłości…

Podczas ciszy, która zapadła, Riddle sięgnął do kieszeni. W pierwszym odruchu Harry był pewny, że chce wyjąć różdżkę i już miał się obronić, gdy zauważył, że dziedzic Slytherina wyjmuje tylko paczkę czarodziejskich papierosów. Harry rozpoznał schludne opakowanie. Przez chwilę nie robił nic, starając się uspokoić swoje szybko bijące serce.

Riddle wyciągnął jednego papierosa i wyciągnął paczkę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Chcesz?

— Erm… - zawahał się Harry. – Nie, ja nie…

— Praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mają więcej niż piętnaście lat palą – przerwał mu Riddle z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. – I nie zgadzam się z zakazem, który na nie nałożono. Weź jednego.

Harry spojrzał na Riddle i stwierdził, że to byłoby to nienaturalne, gdyby teraz się nie zgodził. Mimo że papierosy w mugolskim świecie były zakazane, to w czarodziejskim świecie nie przywiązywano do tego zbyt dużej wagi. Patrzono na nie raczej sceptycznym okiem, ale był pewny, że Riddle miał rację, mówiąc, że w szkole paliło dużo uczniów.

— Dzięki… - Wyciągnął pojedynczego papierosa.

Harry włożył papierosa do ust zaraz po Riddle'u, który po chwili zapalił je oba. Harry obserwował jak Riddle się rozluźniał, gdy wydmuchiwał dym, po czym zamknął oczy, powoli zaciągając się ponownie. Harry wcześniej próbował palić kilka razy, jednak nie zdążył się uzależnić. Powodem była Hermiona, która tego nie pochwalała, prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, co jej rodzice dentyści jej przekazali. Mimo to Harry nie mógł oprzeć się jednemu papierosowi, szczególnie po tylu stresujących sytuacjach. Lubił ten smak i zapach, pomimo faktu, że przypominały mu niezbyt szczęśliwe czasy. Palenie go uspokajało. Było rozwiązaniem dla wielu problemów, z którymi musiał się ciągle mierzyć…

Riddle ponownie przyglądał się twarzy Harry'ego, ale po chwili zwrócił wzrok do na widok nad jego głową. Harry nienawidził, gdy musiał patrzeć na Riddle'a zbyt długo. Nie mógł powstrzymać fali wspomnień, które nieustannie pojawiały się, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Za każdym razem, gdy miał koszmary, pojawiał się w nich czarnowłosy chłopak. Starał się to zablokować, wmawiając sobie, że ten Riddle nie zrobił tego, co Voldemort, którego spotkał jako dwunastolatek… Nagle ucieszył się, że nie odmówił papierosa.

Po chwili ciszy Harry zdecydował się kontynuować rozmowę.

— Więc, Riddle, powiedz mi…

— Mów mi Tom – poprawił go.

— Dobrze… - To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Riddle prosił, żeby mówić mu po imieniu, ale Harry nadal używał jego nazwiska. W jego rozumieniu nie był tak blisko z Riddlem, żeby nazywać go Tomem. - Co chcesz robić po skończeniu Hogwartu?

Riddle, zajęty swoim papierosem, chwilę rozważał to pytanie.

— Przypuszczam, że zacznę prowadzić badania, tak jak robi to wiele innych czarodziejów. Dopóki nie znajdę interesującej mnie pracy, nadal będę poszerzał moją wiedzę. I tutaj pojawia się pomysł nauczania, który zawsze mnie pociągał.

Ostatnie słowa Riddle'a zaskoczyły Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mówił tak swobodnie o przekazywaniu starożytnej wiedzy, o zatruwaniu nią umysłów młodych czarodziejów i czarownic. Prawdopodobnie Riddle uważał, że Harry się tym nie przejmuje. To mógł być całkiem niewinny pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że stojący przed nim chłopak stanie się najmroczniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w historii…

— Chcesz uczyć w Hogwarcie? – dopytywał się Harry.

— Jeśli będę miał odpowiednie kwalifikacje. W takim przypadku, prawdopodobnie tak.

Harry ponownie zaciągnął się papierosem, chcąc, żeby Riddle rozwinął wypowiedź. Dobrze wiedział, że Riddle'owi nie uda się zdobyć posady nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Potem zacznie pracować u Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie zabije Hepzibah Smith za pomocą jej własnej skrzatki. Fakt, że zna każdy następny krok Riddle'a, przerażał go. Miał idealny wgląd w jego przyszłość…

— Wszystko jednak może się zmienić. Chciałbym zacząć uczyć zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Albo kilka lat później. Taka sytuacja nigdy nie zostanie zaplanowana. Jest nieskończenie wiele możliwości, które można jeszcze wykorzystać.

— Tak, nikt nie może…

Dzwon ogłaszający koniec wolnego czasu, przerwał jego słowa.

— Nie możemy się ociągać – powiedział Riddle. – Jeszcze nigdy nie spóźniłem się na zajęcia z Dumbledore'em. Choć wiem, że nie lubi rozdawać szlabanów.

Harry wahał się tylko przez sekundę, podnosząc swoją torbę. Poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Riddle zdążył przejść tylko kawałek, zanim Harry zaczął za nim iść.

— Transmutacja… - wymamrotał.

Podczas gdy szli, Riddle musiał ponownie mu się przyglądać, ponieważ po chwili zadał pytanie.

— Nie lubisz transmutacji? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby źle ci z nią szło. Raczej radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze…

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko lekcjom…

Nie dokończył. Riddle najwidoczniej dopatrzył się czegoś w wyrazie jego twarzy.

— Nie lubisz Dumbledore'a?

— Eee… nie, ja tylko….

Ale Riddle wziął to za odpowiedź twierdzącą i odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Wiele ludzi wydaje się lubić Dumbledore'a, jednak ja mam do niego pewne zastrzeżenia…

Harry już wiedział, co to znaczy. Dumbledore jak nikt, poza Harrym, mógł przejrzeć prawdziwe zamiary Riddle'a. Profesor transmutacji był jedyną osobą, której Voldemort zawsze będzie się bał. Gdy zapadła cisza, Harry miał nadzieję, że w zamian za brak jego reakcji na to stwierdzenie Riddle nie będzie chciał uzyskać od niego opinii na ten temat.

— Dumbledore wydaje się być tajemniczą osobą – powiedział cicho Harry.

— Na jakiej podstawie tak sądzisz?

Nie był pewny czy powinien odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale wspomnienia o Dumbledorze nadal wywoływały w nim uczucie nienawiści. Swój gniew mógł wyrazić mówiąc coś, cokolwiek.

— Nikt dokładnie nie zna jego przeszłości. Dumbledore nigdy nie opowie całości, nieważne, o czym mówi. Zawsze część zatrzyma dla siebie… Myślę, że jest oszustem.

Dotarli do szkoły, gdzie korytarze zapełnione były uczniami. Riddle albo nie miał już żadnych pytań, albo nie chciał rozmawiać przy tylu świadkach. Do sali, gdzie mieli transmutację, dotarli w ciszy. Harry ani razu nie spojrzał na Riddle'a.

Harry zajął miejsce i nie był zdziwiony, gdy Riddle usiadł obok niego. Kilku Śmierciożerców, którzy również weszli do klasy, przez chwilę rozmawiało ze swoim przywódcą.

Nienawidził transmutacji. Czasami kusiło go, żeby poprosić o zmianę tego przedmiotu na inny. Powstrzymywała go świadomość, że to mogłoby się wydać podejrzane. Nie radził sobie na tyle źle z transmutację, więc proszenie o to teraz byłoby dziwne.

Dumbledore poprosił o spokój. Harry rozproszony był odpędzaniem wspomnień, które pojawiły się na widok profesora. Starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie uważał, ale nie przejmował się tym.

Harry szybko przemienił kameleona w parę butów i był lekko zaskoczony, że wykonał tak dobrą pracę. Przestał uważać, dopóki nie zauważył, że wszyscy już skończyli swoje zadania. Dumbledore przechadzał się między stolikami, chwaląc i zwracając uwagę na to, co można poprawić. Z każdym krokiem profesora gniew Harry'ego narastał – do chwili, gdy Dumbledore zatrzymał się przy jego stoliku.

— Ach, miło mi widzieć, że oboje tak dobrze sobie poradziliście – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niezbyt zainteresowanych chłopaków. Riddle wymusił uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Profesor zaczął chwalić prace, zwracając uwagę na doskonałe detale. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, dopóki nie usłyszał, że Dumbledore wypowiada jego fałszywe imię.

— Chociaż muszę stwierdzić, że zawsze wydajesz się być czymś rozproszony, Jonathanie – zauważył. – Jeśli chodzi o praktykę, jesteś w niej naprawdę dobry, ale z teorią i faktami już nie radzisz sobie tak dobrze… Jest coś, o czym chcesz porozmawiać? Jeśli tak, drzwi mojego gabinetu są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku, profesorze – odpowiedział Harry.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę. Harry czuł, że paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrze dłoni, gdy zacisnął je w pięści. Starał się pozbyć gniewu, żeby profesor nie mógł go dostrzec. Jednak w niczym to nie pomogło, nawet, gdy Dumbledore ruszył do kolejnego stolika.

— Bardzo dobrze…

Harry był zaskoczony, że mógł odczuwać taką złość na swojego starego dyrektora, nawet, gdy ten był poza jego wzrokiem. Jego serce wydawało się być zatrute nienawiścią, która wyzwalała ogarniający go szybko gniew.

Nagle głos Riddle'a przerwał jego rozmyślania.

— „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw", o co chodzi?

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Riddle, dziwiąc się, że ten powiedział akurat to zdanie, które tak dobrze wryło mu się w pamięć. Jednak zanim miał szansę zrozumieć, jak to się mogło stać, chłopak chwycił jego zaciśniętą w pięść prawą dłoń i podniósł ją wyżej, chcąc przyjrzeć się bliżej białym bliznom wrytym głęboko w skórę na grzbiecie dłoni.

Odniósł wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Harry czuł, jakby był wodą, którą pokryły fale od miejsca, gdzie Riddle chwycił jego rękę. Dziwne uczucie powoli rozprzestrzeniało się wzdłuż jego ramienia, z czasem nabierając na sile. Jeśli pomyślałby, co mogłoby się stać, gdy Riddle go dotknie, spodziewałby się oślepiającego bólu, którego tak często doświadczał w ciągu ostatnich lat. Spodziewałby się mocy Voldemorta, która prześladuje go nawet w tym czasie. Na pewno nie spodziewałby się tego dziwnego uczucia…

Harry wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku, wpatrując się w Riddle'a z szokiem. Chłopak wydawał się być tak samo zdezorientowany jak on. _To dziwne –_ pomyślał Harry _– widzieć na jego twarzy jakąkolwiek emocję._

Przyglądali się sobie przez dłuższy czas. Jednak Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że minęła zaledwie sekunda. Żaden z uczniów nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego, mimo że on ledwo mógł pojąć to, co się stało.

Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk bijącego dzwona, który obwieszczał przerwę. Harry wstał szybko, ciesząc się, że miał powód, żeby unikać spojrzenia Riddle'a. Spakował książki i z pośpiechem opuścił klasę, zostawiając Toma stojącego bez ruchu przy stoliku, zagubionego tak samo, jak Chłopiec, który przeżył.


	11. Skupienie i rozwaga

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję nieocenionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Miłego czytania!<p>

Krótka uwaga: Pogrubioną czcionką zapisana jest wężomowa.

* * *

><p>Jak dla Harry'ego, grudzień nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, przynosząc ze sobą mroźne i ciemne dni. Cienka warstwa śniegu pokrywała hogwarckie błonia. Każda pochodnia i kominek w zamku zostały zapalone, jednak było to niewielkie pocieszenie. Bez wątpienia ta zima nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie.<p>

Harry siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym, kończąc czytać skradziony z biblioteki starożytny wolumin o legilimencji. Robił nawet postępy, ale, choć nie chciał tego przyznać, nie tak duże jak w czarnej magii. Nienawidził każdej minuty spędzonej z Śmierciożercami na tych lekcjach… Jednak wiedział, że wszystko, czego się nauczył, ostatecznie zostanie użyte w dobrym celu. Tylko dzięki tej myśli mógł spać spokojniej…

Mimo że zbliżała się noc, niewielu uczniów przebywało w Pokoju Wspólnym. Większość z nich była na błoniach, ciesząc się śniegiem dopóki jeszcze im się to nie znudziło. Przez dłuższy czas Harry czytał w spokoju, lecz nagle usłyszał, że ktoś siada w fotelu naprzeciwko. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Toma, który właśnie położył szklane naczynie na stoliku pomiędzy nimi.

Na widok naczynia Harry przypomniał sobie o pracy domowej z transmutacji, którą powinni robić. Dumbledore połączył uczniów w pary, dzięki czemu mogli ćwiczyć umiejętności, które w żadnym stopniu go nie interesowały. Był niesamowicie poirytowany faktem, że musiał pracować właśnie z Riddle'em, nieważne, co dzięki temu mógłby zyskać.

Dumbledore chyba nie zauważył, że w ostatnim czasie Harry i Tom raczej się unikali. Chyba, że nauczyciel transmutacji jednak to dostrzegł i z ciekawości albo złośliwości chciał podrażnić obu chłopców… Tak czy inaczej, Harry musiał zaakceptować, że Dumbledore prywatnie nie miał nic przeciwko niemu. Ten Dumbledore nie był tym samym, którego niezbyt dobrze znał ze swoich czasów.

— Witaj, Jonathanie – przywitał się po chwili Riddle. Jego ton sugerował, że wyparł to, co stało się pomiędzy nimi kilka tygodni temu. Harry starał się zrobić to samo, ale było to dla niego trudniejsze.

— Witaj, Tom… - odpowiedział. Ustawienie mebli w tej części pomieszczeniu pomagało Riddle'owi trzymać do niego dystans. Dzięki temu nie musiał pokazywać, z jaką determinacją stara się utrzymać jak największy dystans od niego. Ślizgonom nie podobało się, gdy ich przestrzeń osobista była naruszana, więc takich miejsc w Pokoju Wspólnym było więcej.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy zaczęli teraz nasze zadanie domowe? – spytał Riddle, nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział. Nie powiedział nic więcej i był zadowolony, że Tom nie kontynuował tej rozmowy. Siedzieli w ciszy, gdy Riddle analizował zwierzę, które mieli transmutować. Harry nie mógł zobaczyć nad czym pracują, ponieważ szklane naczynie było zasłonięte materiałem. Ostrożnie obserwował Toma, gdy ten uśmiechnął się lekko na widok tego, co znajdowało się w naczyniu. Bez wątpienia cieszył się z tego zadania…

I wówczas uderzyła go nagła myśl. Czy był gejem? W ciągu ostatnich tygodni Harry unikał zadawania sobie tego pytania, zamiast tego wmawiając sobie, że przecież podobała mu się i Cho, i Ginny… Ale, tak czy tak, w końcu będzie się musiał z nim zmierzyć. Jednego był pewien. Chociaż starał się temu zaprzeczyć, wiedział, że na tej lekcji transmutacji poczuł coś więcej poza pociągiem do Toma. To było niespotykane, żeby zwykły gest wywołał tak silną reakcję. To nie był tylko Tom, to było coś więcej – musiało być…

Harry przyjrzał się Riddle'owi dokładniej. Bez wątpienia był przystojny – przy dokładnej inspekcji jeszcze łatwiej było to dostrzec. Tak jak Harry miał czarne włosy, chociaż znacznie bardziej zadbane. Jego oczy miały w sobie coś mrocznego, co zdradzało części jego osobowości i intencji o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przyznać… Policzki nie były jeszcze tak zapadnięte jak wtedy, gdy opuści Hogwart i zacznie pracę u Borgina i Burkesa, jednak były już inne niż te, które widział u szesnastoletniego Toma. Każda część twarzy Riddle'a była idealnie uformowana, od jego prostego nosa do wspaniałej choć bladej cery, a kończąc na jego kształtnych, pełnych ustach…

Harry odwrócił wzrok. To był Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. Ten chłopak do tej pory zamordował już troje ludzi i wkrótce zamorduje kolejną osobę, Hepzibah Smith. Riddle był główną przyczyną każdej okropnej rzeczy, która wydarzyła się w życiu Harry'ego. Zacznie dwie czarodziejskie wojny i zabije niewyobrażalną liczbę niewinnych osób. Będzie najpotężniejszym mrocznym czarodziejem w historii. Nie było nawet cienia możliwości, że lubi Riddle'a! Harry zacisnął powieki z irytacją.

Głos Toma przerwał myśli Harry'ego.

— **Opowiedz mi o swojej przeszłości…**

Harry, słysząc te słowa, poczuł ukłucie niepokoju i rozdrażnienia.

— **Powiedziałem ci już wszystko**_ – _powiedział Harry, otwierając oczy. – **Nie mam nic więcej do dodania.**

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle przygląda mu się pustym wzrokiem… a jeśli się nie mylił, Tom wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego. To zdziwiło Harry'ego. I wtedy spojrzał na to, co Riddle trzymał w dłoniach. Zwierzę ze szklanego naczynia. Wąż.

Wąż wślizgnął się z uścisku długich, cienkich palców Toma i, jakby chcąc wyjaśnić tę sytuację, wysyczał cicho:

— **Dwójka, która mówi językiem węży… Już jeden byłby zaskoczeniem… To zaszczyt.**

Dwójka chłopaków przyglądała się sobie jeszcze długo po tym, jak wąż skończył syczeć. Harry czuł, jakby jego umysł się zaciął, nie mógł sformułować myśli. Czuł jedynie jak zalewają go fale przerażenia. Po chwili Tom przełamał ciszę.

— **Mówisz tym?**

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach zdali sobie sprawę, że do Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęli wracać całkowicie przemoczeni, ale zadowoleni Śmierciożercy. Siedli dookoła Harry'ego i Toma, nie zauważając napięcia między nimi. Avery usiadł obok Harry'ego.

— Nie _uwierzyłbyś,_ jak łatwo jest przestraszyć szlamę eksplodującą śnieżką – zagadnął Avery, uśmiechając się z dziecięcą radością do reszty Śmierciożerców. – Jedną z nich udało się nam nawet rozbić okno w zamku, więc musieliśmy uciekać… Hej, Jonathan, gdzie idziesz?

Harry wstał, zadowolony, że dzięki tej sytuacji może uciec od zaciekawionych spojrzeń, które nadal rzucał mu Tom.

— Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że zostawiłem niedorobione zadanie domowe w bibliotece… - skłamał Harry, podnosząc torbę i pośpiesznie odchodząc od grupy.

— Co? Weź przestań, zadanie może poczekać. Muszę ci opowiedzieć, co przydarzyło się Lindzie Anthony!

Jednak Harry nie odpowiedział, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

><p>Grudzień mijał zbyt szybko. Harry zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy Slughorn spytał swoich podopiecznych, kto zostaje na święta w Hogwarcie. Okazało się, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy wyjeżdżają do swoich rodzin. Wiedział, że mimo tego nie będzie mógł odpocząć od ciągłego poczucia lęku. Jeszcze zanim skończył się semestr widział, że Tom chce mu zadać mnóstwo pytań – zaczynając od jego umiejętności wężomowy.<p>

Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi. Minęło kilka tygodni, ale nadal nie mógł wymyślić nawet jednego wiarygodnego kłamstwa. Nie mógł przez to spać po nocach, zamartwiając się tą niezrozumiałą dla niego sytuacją. Tom na pewno przejrzał setki książek na temat potomków Salazara Slytherina, a Harry z pewnością nie znajdował się w żadnej z nich. Nawet jeśli Tom przez krótką chwilę rozważał możliwość, że są braćmi, nikt nigdy nie wspomniał o tym, że Meropa miała jeszcze jednego syna, więc nie mógł wymyślić żadnego kłamstwa pod ten temat.

Pozostało mu tylko jedno wyjście. Musiał czekać, aż Tom sam znajdzie pasującą mu odpowiedź. To on miał we krwi dar odkrywania prawdy, więc Harry musiał pozostawić swój los w rękach spostrzegawczego Czarnego Pana. Nie był z tego zadowolony. Popełnił okropny błąd, zdradzając się z umiejętnością wężomowy. Nawet jeśli było to nieświadome. Tom i tak już był ciekawy, co stało się na transmutacji. Obawiał się, że to był błąd, którego będzie żałował przez długi czas.

W dniu, gdy Hogwart Express miał zabrać większość uczniów do domu, Harry czuł przerażenie. Szybko pożegnał się ze Śmierciożercami i udał się przez opustoszałą szkołę do biblioteki, żeby douczyć się jeszcze legilimencji. Nie chciał myśleć o chwili, gdy będzie musiał wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Chciał tylko poczytać i przez chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.

Na szczęście, poprawiał się w legilimencji. Chociaż były to małe postępy, sądził, że w ciągu dwóch miesięcy będzie mógł czytać w myślach większości uczniów – z wyłączeniem oklumentów. Nie był pewny, czy dzień, w którym Riddle ponownie zapyta się o jego legilimencję nadejdzie szybko, ale chciał być przygotowany. Skoro nie mógł nic zrobić z sytuacją wężomowy i z dziwnym uczuciem, gdy Riddle go dotknął, musiał być przygotowany przynajmniej na to.

Jednak w tym czasie Harry miał wątpliwości co do wielu rzeczy. Wiedział, że jeśli namiesza z pytaniami, na które nie ma odpowiedzi, nie będzie _mógł_ po prostu uciec od każdej rzeczy wiążącej się z wojnami w przyszłości… ale w głębi duszy był pewny, że nie zrobiłby tego. Nie teraz. Nadal chciał udawać Śmierciożercę. Dzięki temu będzie mógł obserwować i zrozumieć wojnę, o której tak niejasno opowiadali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Tym razem chciał wszystko naprawić, zmienić część świata…

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czasami chciał po prostu uciec od tej sytuacji, schować się i być zadowolonym ze spokojnego bytu. Jego całe życie obracało się wokół wojny, więc chyba zasługiwał na małą przerwę? Ale nie, jednak nie była mu ona dana. Nie teraz. Musiał zakończyć to, do czego został przygotowany… Z taką ilością czasu przed sobą, z szansą na dobre przygotowanie walczących z Voldemortem nie mógł się wycofać. Jeśli będzie musiał, ponownie odda swoje życie. Nie było innego wyboru…

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, gdy Harry w końcu pogodził się z myślą, że kiedyś będzie musiał wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego. Za kilka minut biblioteka zostanie zamknięta, więc wstał i, wciąż przykryty peleryną niewidką, spakował wszystkie książki do torby. Wyszedł z biblioteki i skierował się do lochów. Miał nadzieję, że Tom będzie czymś zajęty, więc będzie mógł pójść prosto do dormitorium.

Wyglądało na to, że gdy Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, nie było w nim żadnych uczniów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że większość Ślizgonów pochodzi z bogatych, czystokrwistych rodzin, gdzie rodzicie byli tak ambitni jak ich dzieci. Nie dziwiło więc, że większość z nich zdecydowało się wrócić do rozpieszczających ich matek i ojców. Mimo że wiedział, dlaczego Pokój Wspólny był pusty, nie polepszało mu to nastroju.

Zobaczył Riddle'a, jedyną osobę, która była obecna, siedzącego w fotelu, gdzie zazwyczaj gromadzili się Śmierciożercy. Czytał książkę i chyba nie zauważył, że Harry wszedł do środka. Bez wahania przeszedł przez Pokój. Tom na dźwięk jego kroków podniósł głowę.

— Witaj, Jonathanie – powiedział. – Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wrócisz…

Wrócił do czytania książki, więc Harry stwierdził, że Riddle nie będzie miał mu za złe, jeśli nie będzie chciał z nim spędzić czasu.

— Cześć – odpowiedział Harry. – Erm, idę do dormitorium. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Nie – stwierdził, nadal czytając. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do spędzania przerwy świątecznej samotnie. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

— Dobrze – powiedział Harry, spodziewając się tego. – Więc, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował…

Odwrócił się od wciąż czytającego Riddle'a i udał się do dormitorium. Było już po dziewiątej wieczorem i Harry wątpił, że Tom skończy przed jedenastą, a wtedy Harry będzie już spać. Do tego czasu będzie czytał. Zamierzał spędzić przerwę ucząc się legilimencji, ponieważ nie miał nic innego do zrobienia.

Gdy dotarł do dormitorium, usiadł na łóżku i włączył lampkę na stoliku nocnym. Odłożył torbę i wyjął z niej starożytne księgi, wybierając tę, którą już prawie przeczytał. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle zauważył, że wykrada te ksiązki z Działu Zakazanego… A jeśli nawet wiedział, to nie było nic na tyle poważnego, żeby miał coś z tym zrobić.

Minęła zaledwie godzina, gdy drzwi do dormitorium otwarły się, a do środka wszedł Riddle. Harry podniósł wzrok znad księgi, zirytowany widokiem wyższego chłopaka.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, zaraz wychodzę – powiedział Riddle, niezbyt przejmując się, czy rzeczywiście przeszkadzał Harry'emu, skoro był jego przywódcą.

— Nie przeszkadzasz… - mruknął, nie wracając do czytania. Przyglądał się, jak Riddle podszedł do jednego z łóżek i kucnął obok kufra, wyjmując z niego przedmioty sugerujące, że ma zamiar wziąć prysznic lub kąpiel. Harry odwrócił szybko wzrok, zadowolony, że Toma nie będzie przynajmniej przez najbliższą godzinę.

Wrócił do księgi, jednak nadal był rozproszony obecnością drugiego Ślizgona. Poczuł ulgę, gdy usłyszał, że Riddle wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Lecz trwała ona krótko, ponieważ Riddle zatrzymał się przy jego łóżku.

— Jonathan – zaczął Tom ostrożnie. – Zastanawiam się czy mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć na jedno męczące mnie pytanie…

Riddle oparł się o jedną z kolumienek w nogach łóżka, jak zawsze uważając, by trzymać dystans. Harry wiedział, co to oznacza. Riddle chciał zadać jedno z dwóch pytań, na które on nie chciał w tej chwili odpowiadać. Poczuł kolejną falę niepokoju na myśl, że będzie się musiał z tego wywinąć.

— Przepraszam – powiedział, wiedząc, że nie może w tej chwili postąpić inaczej. – W tej chwili mam raczej mało czasu, więc gdybyś mógł…

Odwrócił wzrok od drugiego Ślizgona, zamiast tego patrząc na księgę. Ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, Riddle nadal stał koło jego łóżka. Po chwili na powrót podniósł wzrok.

Riddle oceniał go z niewzruszoną twarzą. Harry starał się wyglądać na tak samo niewzruszonego. Długą ciszę przerwał Riddle.

— Wszyscy, na których spoglądasz, zostają oskarżeni o popełnienie cichej zbrodni… muszę jeszcze zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale wyglądało na to, że Riddle nie oczekuje żadnej odpowiedzi. Powoli odepchnął się od kolumienki i bez słowa wyszedł z dormitorium. Harry siedział bez ruchu, nie wiedząc, co myśleć o słowach Riddle'a… im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że to rodzaj ostrzeżenia. Riddle nie miał zamiaru się poddać, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego. Wspomniał o jego spojrzeniu… Czyżby chciał powiedzieć, że nawet jeśli Harry zna oklumencję, Riddle i tak wie lepiej o tym, co czuje i co ukrywa?

Poczuł mdłości. Spojrzał w kierunku łóżka Riddle'a, jakby to miało mu pomóc rozszyfrować Dziedzica Slytherina. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy pomyślał o presji, która ciągle na nim ciąży w związku z grą, którą prowadził. Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle'a bardziej ciekawi jego wężomowa, czy może to dziwne uczucie, którego obaj doświadczyli… Jednak przypuszczał, że Harry jako wężousty będzie dla niego łatwiejszą rzeczą do zaakceptowania.

Gdy patrzył na łóżku, zauważył, że Tom zostawił na kocu książkę. Nie mając już ochoty na czytanie o legilimencji, wstał i podszedł do łóżka drugiego chłopaka. Wahał się tylko chwilę. Podniósł otwartą książkę… Chciał szybko dowiedzieć się, o czym jest, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że nie była napisana po angielsku. Nie wiedział, że Riddle zna inne języki. Przypuszczał, że książka była po niemiecku, ponieważ rozpoznawał kilka słów.

Nie rozumiał, co jest napisane na żadnej ze stron. Poddał się i odłożył książkę tam gdzie leżała wcześniej. Spojrzał na półkę nad łóżkiem Toma. Wszystkie książki były równo ułożone, na żadnej z nich nie było ani pyłka kurzu. Każda rzecz była na swoim miejscu, oprócz książki, która leżała otwarta na łóżku… Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to było zbyt uporządkowane.

Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że Riddle może mieć nerwicę natręctw. Jego łóżko było zasłane o wiele porządniej niż którekolwiek z łóżek w dormitorium, a wszystko wokół było po prostu zbyt uporządkowane. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to pasowało do tego, czym Tom stanie się w przyszłości. Nigdy o tym wcześniej nie myślał, ale przypuszczenie, że Riddle cierpiał na nerwicę natręctw, wyjaśniało wiele spraw…

Wtedy nagle to zobaczył. Skąpany w słabym świetle rzucanym przez lampkę na stoliku nocnym. Złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. Harry wpatrzył się w niego. Czuł, jakby jego umysł został odarty ze wszystkich myśli… Riddle musiał go zdjąć i z nieznanego powodu zostawił tutaj. Może to przez jego zaburzenia… W tej chwili nie dbał o powód. Obchodził go tylko Kamień Wskrzeszenia…

Miał ważenie, jakby coś napierało na jego płuca, wypychając z nich tlen. Przed nim leżał przedmiot, o którym myślał, gdy tęsknił za tymi, którzy odeszli… Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł go chociaż potrzymać. Ale teraz, bez wątpienia, nadarzyła się idealna okazja, by go użyć. Wciąż był zmrożony z szoku.

Znak Insygniów Śmierci wyraźnie odznaczał się w czarnym kamieniu. Harry nie wiedział, czy to go przerażało, czy napełniało go szczęściem. Czuł, jak jego żołądek skręca się z nerwów i po chwili wahania sięgnął po pierścień. Położył go ostrożnie na dłoni, ignorując szumiącą w uszach krew. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak go użyć. Zawsze widział go w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i marzył o nim podczas wszystkich nocy spędzonych w namiocie z Hermioną i Ronem.

Do końca wierzył, że Dumbledore umieścił pierścień w złotym zniczu, ale nie zdążył go otworzyć. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że znicz był tylko podstępem, mającym odwrócić jego uwagę i zostawić pełnego nadziei, dopóki nie dowie co się tak naprawdę go czeka… Poczuł gniew na myśl o Dumbledorze, ale zignorował to. Chciał już obudzić umarłych.

Miał nadzieję, że nie mylił się do tego, jak użyć Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Zamknął oczy i, trzymając pierścień w prawej ręce, obrócił go trzy razy, myśląc o osobach, które chciał spotkać. Harry stał z zamkniętymi oczami i mocno bijącym sercem, dopóki nie usłyszał miękkich szmerów osób, które stały obok niego. Otworzył oczy. Przybyli.


	12. Kamień Wskrzeszenia

Za poprawienie rozdziału dziękuję niezastąpionej **SimplyIsabelleS**.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmel<strong>, dziękuję bardzo za cudowny komentarz. Rozdział może Cię zaskoczyć w kwestii Kamienia i Potterów. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pozytywnie. Tak, ta radość idealnie pasuje do Śmierciożerców. Taki mały smaczek dodający realistyczności opowiadaniu. Miło mi, że czytało Ci się dobrze i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również Ci się spodoba.

**Guest**, dziękuję za komentarz. Cieszę się, że uważasz, że moje tłumaczenie wygląda coraz lepiej. Ciągle nad tym pracuję i miło, że widać pozytywne efekty. Błędy już poprawione. Ogólnie dziękuję za zwrócenie na to uwagi. W tym rozdziale rozwiąże się kilka problemów, więc naprawdę będzie ciekawie i zapraszam do czytania :)

**Sane**, dziękuję za komentarz. Powiedzmy, że w tym rozdziale może się zdarzyć i to, i to :) Ogólnie może być trochę nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji. Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie Ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Cię nie zawiedzie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p>Harry czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie, gdy spojrzał na sylwetki Hermiony, Rona, Lily i Syriusza stojące przed nim. Nie byli ani duchami, ani ludźmi. Harry pomyślał przelotnie, że przypominają trochę wspomnienie Riddle'a, które wyszło z dziennika. Wyglądali jakby patrzył na nich przez cienką taflę szkła; ale nie tylko ich wygląd był rozmyty. Miał wrażenie, że czwórka ludzi, których przecież utracił, jest częścią bardzo realistycznego snu. W szczególności jego matka wyglądała na bardzo odległą, jakby jej uśmiech dobiegał do niego z daleka.<p>

Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy tu byli. Chciał zobaczyć ojca, Lupina, Neville'a, Lunę, Tonks i całą resztę… Chciał zobaczyć wszystkich, którzy zostali zamordowani z jego powodu, przeprosić ich… Spojrzał na każdą z czterech uśmiechniętych twarzy, starając się odczytać ich emocje. Pierwsza przemówiła Hermiona.

— Och, Harry, jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi, że możemy cię zobaczyć! – wykrzyknęła, uśmiechając się najszczerzej ze wszystkich. Jednak jej oczy zdradzały smutek i niepokój. Spodziewał się tego. – Ledwo mogliśmy uwierzyć, gdy poczuliśmy, że użyłeś Kamienia Wskrzeszenia! Cieszę się, że w końcu się widzimy.

Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie trudne.

— Nie byłem pewny, czy będziecie mogli się tutaj pojawić.

— W świecie zmarłych nie ma żadnego czasu, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, zgadując, że mówił o podróży w czasie. – My tylko… istniejemy.

Harry, słysząc to, przygryzł wargę i pomyślał o innych, którzy przebywali w królestwie umarłych.

— Gdzie reszta? – zapytał.

Zauważył zmianę w wyrazie twarzy Hermiony. Jej uśmiech zmalał, a potem całkiem zniknął. Jej oczy wydawały się o wiele jaśniejsze niż wcześniej.

— Co? – dopytywał się. Spojrzał na Rona, który wyglądał na zmieszanego, na Lily, która wciąż się uśmiechała i w końcu na Syriusza, który czekał w ciszy. – Czy coś się z nimi stało?

— Nie ma się czym martwić, Harry – odpowiedział Syriusz, starając się uśmiechnąć.

— Dlaczego nie chcecie mi powiedzieć? – spytał zmartwiony.

Gdy ponownie nikt mu nie odpowiedział, Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Cóż… Tak naprawdę to nie posiadacz Kamienia Wskrzeszenia decyduje, których ludzi może przywrócić – powiedziała ostrożnie. – To zmarły decyduje, czy chce wrócić.

Harry wpatrywał się w nią, podczas gdy znaczenie tych słów powoli do niego docierało. Wszyscy, którzy chciał zobaczyć jeszcze ten jeden raz, jego przyjaciele i rodzina, nie chcieli go odwiedzić. Neville i Luna stracili wiarę w niego… Lupin i Tonks obwiniali go za niesprawiedliwe odebranie im życia; nienawidzili Harry'ego, ponieważ z jego powodu ich syn stracił rodziców… Weasley'owie nie chcieli go widzieć. Nawet Ginny. Hagrid prawdopodobnie zaprzeczał swojemu istnieniu, tak jak reszta. A jego ojciec – jego własny ojciec – nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia. Pozwolił Lily zjawić się tu samej… Gdy o tym myślał, czuł się jak dźgnięty soplem lodu. Czyżby jego własny ojciec był nim zawiedziony?

Harry spojrzał na twarze czwórki osób stojących przed nim, którzy nawet teraz w niego wierzyli. Czuł, że jego widok się zamazuje z powodu cisnących się do oczy łez, więc zmienił temat, żeby nie myśleć więcej o przytłaczającej prawdzie. Poczuł ulgę, że chociaż Hermiona, Ron, Syriusz i Lily byli tu razem z nim.

— Przepraszam – powiedział. Jego głos był słabszy niż tego chciał. Potrząsnął głową jakby chciał się pozbyć natrętnych myśli. – Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało, żeby ktokolwiek z was zginął… To moja wina.

— Nie możesz się o wszystko obwiniać, stary – powiedział Ron. – Wszyscy znaliśmy ryzyko, kiedy dołączaliśmy do walki. Nikt nie może być za to obarczony winą. Oczywiście oprócz Voldemorta…

— Każdy z nas coś poświęcił. – Lily uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej syn na nią spojrzał. – Wielu innych oddałoby swoje życie, jeśli dzięki temu ta wojna miałaby skończyć się wcześniej.

Z każdym słowem swojej matki, Harry czuł się coraz gorzej.

— Nie – powiedział. – To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Moja wina, że przegraliśmy wojnę. Moja wina, że Voldemort prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje…

Miał wrażenie, że wokół jego płuc zacisnęła się żelazna obręcz. Oddychał z trudem.

— Harry, naprawdę, nikt nie może być za to winiony – starała się go pocieszyć Hermiona.

— Przecież nie _wszyscy _zginęli – dodał Syriusz. – A Voldemort i tak w końcu zostanie zabity.

Czuł się jak więzień we własnym ciele, jak przeklęty. Każdą dobrą osobę, którą spotkał, zatruł wiarą w Chłopca, Który Przeżył, kiedy tak naprawdę nie było żadnej nadziei. Nie było nawet cienia szansy na możliwość zabicia Voldemorta. Był pełnym nienawiści do siebie szaleńcem. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić. Spojrzał na swoich bliskich. Ich twarze wyrażały niepokój w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję. Każda myśl o jego przeszłości sprawiała mu ból.

— Powinienem był umrzeć – wyszeptał. – Powinienem pozwolić Voldemortowi zabić mnie, zanim każde z was zginęło…

— Harry, nie możesz tak… - Syriusz nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Harry mu przerwał.

— Snape zostawił mi wspomnienia. Mnóstwo wspomnień, to była jego ostatnia wola. – Hermiona i Ron już o tym wiedzieli, ale zmusił się do dokończenia całej historii, powiedzenia po raz pierwszy całej prawdy. – I jednym z ostatnich wspomnień był Dumbledore mówiący mu… mówiący mu…

— Harry, powiedz co się dzieje – poprosiła Hermiona, wyglądając na zainteresowaną.

Jego gardło ścisnęło się z nerwów, a oczy zaczęły go szczypać.

— Dumbledore powiedział, że muszę umrzeć. Snape miał mi to przekazać na końcu bitwy, żebym mógł dać się zamordować Voldemortowi.

— Dumbledore tak powiedział? – niedowierzał Ron.

— Musiał… - zaczął Harry. – W nocy, gdy Voldemort rzucił na mnie Avadę, część jego duszy połączyła się z moją… Jestem siódmym i ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta.

Hermiona głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Harry zauważył, że wszyscy byli zszokowani. Chciał dokończyć, zanim zaczną zadawać pytania.

— Kiedy wyszedłem z myślodsiewni, byłem przerażony. Nie chciałem umierać. Nie chciałem porzucić wszystkiego, w co wierzyłem, i pozostawić całej resztę przypadkowi. Ja… Ja chciałem znaleźć inne rozwiązanie… ale nie było żadnej nadziei.

Harry przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę. Siebie lądującego w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, boleśnie odczuwającego upływ pozostałego mu czasu. Czuł nienawiść do dyrektora, że nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej. Chciał, żeby ta wojna miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, ale nie mógł wymyślić żadnego planu. Usłyszał głos Voldemorta, mówiąc, że jego czas się skończył. Bitwa miała rozgorzeć na nowo…

— Jedyne, co mogłem w tamtej chwili zrobić, to wrócić do walczących i mieć nadzieję, że może uda się chociaż częściowo pokonać Voldemorta, co kupiłoby mi czas, żeby zastanowić się nad innym rozwiązaniem.

Harry zobaczył w myślach oczy akromantuli, wychodzącej z Zakazanego Lasu, za którą szedł sam Voldemort z armią Śmierciożerców.

— Ale tym razem Śmierciożercy walczyli zażarciej niż wcześniej, a gniew Voldemorta tylko ich pobudzał. Gdy wycofaliśmy się do zamku – skierował te słowa do Hermiony i Rona, czując, że jego serce bije bardzo szybko – zacząłem się martwić, czy mamy jakąkolwiek szansę. Był tak potężny. Eliminował każdego, kto podszedł zbyt blisko… Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie dam rady tego przeżyć.

— Wtedy zacząłeś panikować i musieliśmy się odciągnąć od bitwy? – spytał Ron.

— Tak…

— Tak się zastanawiam, nie koncentrowałeś się na Śmierciożercach, z którymi walczyliśmy…

— Miał do tego pełne prawo! – wtrąciła Hermiona, przyglądając się Harry'emu.

— Chciałem wam powiedzieć – zaczął po krótkiej pauzie, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona i Ron zrozumieją. – Naprawdę chciałem, ale wtedy…

Nie potrafił dalej mówić.

…wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja. Harry doskonale pamiętał, że nic nie słyszał, w jego głowie nie pojawiła się żadna myśl i nie poczuł też żadnej emocji – po prostu leżał, powalony siłą wybuchu. Po dłuższej chwili postanowił wstać. Zobaczył, że cały korytarz został wysadzony. Przez ogromną dziurę w dachu widział niebo. Kilka kroków dalej na wpół przygnieciona gruzami, leżała Hermiona. Ron klęczał przy niej, desperacko starając się ją obudzić. Jej krew przeciekała przez kamienie, barwiąc je na czerwono i zbierając się w kałużę przy kolanach Rona.

Usłyszał skrzekliwy śmiech Bellatrix Lestrange. Uniósł szybko różdżkę, którą na szczęście nadal miał przy sobie. Ponad dwudziestu Śmierciożerców stało w niezniszczonej części korytarza. Jeden z nich lewitował coś, co wyglądało jak miecz. Gdy miecz gładko przebił klatkę piersiową Rona, nie poczuł nic. Stał jak zamrożony. Krew zaczęła płynąć wzdłuż ostrza, kapiąc na martwą już Hermionę. Czuł, że widok przesłaniają mu łzy, a jego ostatni oddech był ciężki. Ten obraz nadal prześladuje go w snach… Jego przyjaciele…

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Oboje mieli wypisane na twarzy zrozumienie. Chciał, żeby nienawidzili go tak jak inni, tak jak on nienawidził siebie…

— Nie zginąłem nawet mierząc się z Voldemortem – powiedział nieco głośniej niż szeptem, wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane ich śmiercią wciąż go prześladowały. – Zostałem zaciągnięty do niego przez Śmierciożerców. Widziałem każdą osobę, która zginęła przeze mnie. Tylko Voldemort wciąż żył… To wszystko wydarzyło się, bo bałem się śmierci. To wszystko wydarzyło się, ponieważ nie byłem tak lojalny, jak oczekiwał tego Dumbledore i tak odważny, jak chcieli tego inni.

Czuł, że jego ręce się trzęsą, a wzrok jeszcze bardziej rozmywa. Hermiona i Ron wciąż milczeli.

— Nie potrafiłem zabić węża – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Ale powinienem umrzeć. Przegraliśmy jeszcze zanim zostałem złapany. Zawiodłem we wszystkim, co chciałem zakończyć… To tylko moja wina…

Załamał się, gdy patrzył, jak Lily i Syriusz odchodzą bez żadnego słowa.

— Był zbyt potężny… Nie wiem, dlaczego nie pozwoliłem, żeby zabił mnie wcześniej. Nie wiem, dlaczego to potoczyło się w ten sposób… Tylko ja mogę być o to obwiniany…

Po twarzy Hermiony spływały łzy. Nawet Ron wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

— Harry, to nie twoja wina… - powiedziała wysokim głosem.

Gdy zobaczył ciała setek martwych ludzi, wśród których stał Voldemort, chciał wyłupić sobie oczy. Trząsł się, życząc sobie śmierci za to, co sprowadził na dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. Po tym wszystkim przez co przeszli…

— Dopiero, co zostaliście parą, a ja wam to odebrałem… Nie mogłem go pokonać…

Upadł na kolana i schował głowę w dłoniach, widząc przed oczami twarze Lupina, Tonks, Ginny, Hermiony, Rona, Luny, Neville'a, Freda, George'a, Billa, Fleur i wielu innych poległych. Widział to wszystko jak był ciągnięty przez zamek pokryty krwią. Podłoga spływała krwią, ponieważ on nie był na tyle odważny, by zmierzyć się ze śmiercią. Mógł usłyszeć przerażający krzyk, gdy olbrzym przebił ścianę, zabijając wszystkich uczniów, którzy chcieli walczyć przeciw Voldemortowi.

Zobaczył, że lekka poświata bijąca od Hermiony i Rona znikła. Został sam, szlochając na podłodze. Nienawidził siebie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Tylko on był winny. Zawiódł w najważniejszym momencie. Ostatecznie chciał tylko przeżyć z Hermioną i Ronem wojnę. Chciał tylko znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.

Powinien wiedzieć, że nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem dla Voldemorta. Musiał umrzeć albo setki ludzi zostanie wymordowanych. Żałował, że wtedy tego nie wiedział. Z chęcią wybrałby swoją śmierć zamiast śmierci jego bliskich. Nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu i drgawek, gdy podnosił się z kamiennej podłogi. Żałował swojej fatalnej pomyłki.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś przyciska koniec różdżki do jego karku. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał głos Toma Riddle'a…

— To chyba mój pierścień.

Poczuł przerażenie pomieszane z odrazą na dźwięk tego głosu, ale wyglądało na to, że strach na myśl o Voldemorcie go pokonał. Odsunął się od różdżki Riddle. Obrócił się twarzą do niego i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Tom przywołał niewerbalnie pierścień i wciąż przyglądał się Harry'emu. Nie poruszyły go łzy chłopaka. Harry wciąż drżał na myśl o śmierci i wyjaśnieniu swojej największej pomyłki.

Riddle przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i nagle, powoli, spojrzał na pierścień w swojej dłoni. Harry nie mógł odgadnąć jego uczuć. Nie był pewny, jak wściekły był Tom, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że to nie to go interesuje. Nienawiść do chłopaka przed nim pokonała strach na myśl o Voldemorcie. Czekał, aż Riddle coś zrobi, coś powie, ale minęły jeszcze minuty, nim chłopak w końcu się odezwał.

— Nie popieram Gellerta Grindelwalda – powiedział miękko.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, sparaliżowany ze zdumienia. Nigdy… to nie była nawet ostatnia rzecz, której oczekiwał usłyszeć teraz od Riddle'a. Zastanawiał się, czy to był jakiś żart…

— To dlatego mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? – spytał Riddle cicho, na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Dlatego też nienawidzisz Dumbledore'a. To wyjaśnia wszystko.

Harry, wciąż sparaliżowany, patrzył, jak uśmiech Riddle'a powiększa się.

— Powiedziałeś coś o Dumbledorze kilka tygodni temu – zaczął Riddle. – Więc zacząłem małe poszukiwania i odkryłem, że nie kto inny jak Gellert Grindelwald przez pewien czas mieszkał w Dolinie Godryka. W tym samym miejscu, co Dumbledore. Przyjrzałem się uważniej przeszłości Grindelwalda. Znak na moim pierścieniu to ten sam, który pozostawił na murach Durmstrangu, z którego został wyrzucony, gdy miał szesnaście lat. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak łatwo mnie znienawidziłeś… Chociaż wcześniej nie byłem świadomy, że to znak Grindelwalda.

Harry wciąż milczał. Nie chciał przerywać tego dziwacznego wyjaśnienia, które kształtowało się w głowie Riddle'a. Ta historia pasowała idealnie. Wyglądało na to, że Riddle wziął milczenie Harry'ego za potwierdzenie, więc kontynuował wyjaśnianie.

— Grindelwald od lat wywołuje zniszczenia w całym kraju. Dlatego byłeś taki zdziwiony, gdy Slughorn powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nie było czarodziejskiej wojny. Wielu czarodziejów wypiera to, co robi Grindelwald, nawet, gdy codziennie umierają setki ludzi.

Harry wciąż cicho płakał, zapewne przez szok. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak Riddle wierzy, że rozwiązał jakąś mroczną zagadkę. Riddle przestał się uśmiechać na myśl o swoich domysłach, zamiast tego szukał potwierdzania w twarzy Harry'ego. Nie musiał się zbytnio starać, żeby udawać szok i przerażenie… Nie był nawet pewny, czy udawał.

— To również wyjaśnia twoją wężomowę – stwierdził Riddle, jeszcze ciszej.

Miał wyraz głodu w oczach, gdy mierzył Harry'ego wzrokiem. Jego wzrok był tak zdeterminowany, że przypominał mu wspomnienie z Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry miał wrażenie, że Riddle dopiero co dopasowuje wężomowę do tej historii.

— Jesteś dobry w czarnej magii… Musiałeś być uczniem czarnoksiężnika, tak? Dlatego znasz Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Każdy wie, że tylko naprawdę mroczni czarodzieje lub potomkowie Slytherina znają wężomowę. Nie możesz być jego dziedzicem, sprawdziłem to. Ale _reszta _pasuje.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Riddle w jakiś sposób wytłumaczył jego wężomowę. To było więcej, niż się spodziewał. Wiedział, że Tom był zdeterminowany, żeby znaleźć na to odpowiedź, ale to było zbyt dobre, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Chciał jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Riddle wytłumaczy sobie jego związek z czarną magią i nienawiść do Grindelwalda… Harry znał tylko kilka faktów związanych z tą wojną. Bał się, że Riddle zada mu pytanie, na które nie będzie potrafił odpowiedzieć… Ale może nadal będzie miał szczęście.

— Ten pierścień został stworzony przez Grindelwalda? – zapytał ostro Riddle. – Rozpoznajesz ten znak i znasz magiczne właściwości dlatego, że _oni _cię tego nauczyli?

— Tak… - odpowiedział Harry. – Grindelwald stworzył wiele artefaktów… Jest kilka takich pierścieni.

Nie wiedział, co mógł jeszcze dodać i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Skłamał, mówiąc o kilku pierścieniach, żeby upewnić się, że Riddle nie będzie chciał dowiedzieć się, jak jego wuj zdobył ten pierścień. Z tego, co Riddle odkrył, Morfin mógł popierać Grindelwalda. Na pewno nie wiedział więcej, ani tym bardziej o to nie dbał.

— Miałem rację… - powiedział Riddle, jego uśmiech powrócił. Harry przypomniał sobie wspomnienie z dnia, gdy Dumbledore odwiedził w sierocińcu jedenastoletniego Toma Riddle'a. Na jego ustach gościł ten sam nieludzki uśmiech. Odepchnął tę myśl, koncentrując się na rzeczywistości. Nie chciał teraz nic pomieszać w tej idealnej teorii. – Więc co ten pierścień tak właściwie robi?

Czuł, że jego serce się zatrzymuje, gdy Riddle spojrzał na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Nie chciał się opierać na samych kłamstwach, więc choć raz zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.

— Na krótki czas przywraca umarłych do życia.

Harry przyglądał się Tomowi. Zastanawiał się, czy to chęć zobaczenia reakcji chłopaka doprowadziła do tego, że wyjawił mu prawdę. Riddle wyglądał na osłupiałego, gdy spojrzał na pierścień w swojej dłoni. Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się cień strachu i zrozumienia. Wiedział, że Dziedzic Slytherina nie będzie chciał nikogo przywrócić. Nie, skoro to on był powodem śmierci członków swojej rodziny. Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, ciesząc się, że to ich różniło, ale po chwili poczuł ukłucie smutku, które go zdziwiło. Tom naprawdę nie miał nikogo bliskiego, nie wspominając o jego matce i ojcu, którym gardził… Harry odepchnął tę myśl, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się tym przejmuje. Powinien być zadowolony, że chłopak, którego nienawidził, cierpi…

— On rzeczywiście skonstruował pierścień, który przywołuje zmarłych? – zapytał Tom, przełamując ciszę.

— Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Jest potężniejszy niż ktokolwiek mógł wiedzieć… Mądrzejszy.

Riddle znów się mu przyglądał. Harry zastanawiał się czy Tom chciał uniknąć myślenia o osobach, które uśmiercił.

— W takim razie te osoby, które widziałem… Zginęły? Było ich czworo, ale dwójkę widziałem tylko przelotnie, zanim zniknęli…

— Tak… - Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu na wspomnienie o Hermionie, Ronie, Lily i Syriuszu… ale to zignorował. Spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Nie chciał płakać, gdy stał przed Riddle'em. Chłopak chyba to zauważył i kontynuował rozmowę.

— Dlaczego zacząłeś naukę w Hogwarcie? – zapytał.

Harry podniósł wzrok, ciesząc się, że mógł pomyśleć o czymś innym.

— Hogwart to… tak jakby moja przykrywka.

Wyglądało na to, że ta informacje zainteresowała Riddle'a.

— Kłamałeś o tej sytuacji w Ministerstwie?

— Częściowo – odpowiedział Harry dla bezpieczeństwa.

— Oni nie wiedzą kim jesteś? Wysłali się do Hogwartu, żeby to rozpracować?

Gdy teraz o tym pomyślał, Riddle miał rację, więc przynajmniej w tej sprawie nie musiał kłamać.

— Tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby udało im się to w najbliższym czasie. Jestem zaskoczony, że się tego domyśliłeś…

Ostatnie zdanie na wszelki wypadek wypowiedział z niezadowoleniem. Chciał ukryć, że tak naprawdę był zadowolony z tej teorii.

— Nie nazywasz się Jonathan Smith, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział, ale Tom się tym nie przejmował. Wziął jego milczenie za potwierdzenie.

— Powinien wcześniej zdać sobie z tego sprawę – ciągnął Riddle. – John Smith to dość oczywiste fałszywe nazwisko…

— Musiałem zmylić Ministerstwo – skłamał szybko Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak był rozdrażniony, że popełnił tak oczywisty błąd. To było prawie jak przyznanie się do porażki przed Tomem. Przyznał, że nie za każdym razem potrafi właściwie skłamać.

— No tak, oczywiście – Riddle rozmyślał nad słowami Harry'ego. – Przez tak popularne nazwisko możesz zostać pomylony z inną osobą i zapewnić Ministerstwu dwa razy więcej pracy. Będą musieli sprawdzić setki akt…

Harry był usatysfakcjonowany, że wymyślił dobry plan, ale miał wrażenie, że zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie. Jednak się tym nie przejmował. Czuł, jakby osiągnął coś wspaniałego, gdy Riddle uwierzył w nowe kłamstwo.

— Jesteś chociaż Anglikiem? – zapytał Riddle.

Harry chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem… Tym razem nie powinien kłamać. Riddle znał kilka języków, o czym świadczyła książka na jego łóżku.

— Tak, jestem Anglikiem. Przebywałem w wielu krajach, ale pochodzę z Anglii.

Riddle wyglądał, jakby chciał się jeszcze dowiedzieć o fikcyjnych mrocznych czarodziejach, którzy go wychowali, ale się powstrzymał. Harry nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy właśnie nie użył pewnej formy legilimencji, ponieważ był prawie pewny, że Riddle chciałby zadać to pytanie… Słaba próba legilimencji, ale chyba udana. Tom przyglądał się mu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do swojego łóżka.

— Dobrze, że nareszcie uzyskałem odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Jednak jest już późno, więc powinniśmy już pójść spać.

— Tak… - powiedział Harry, zadowolony, że ten dzień w końcu się skończył. Usiadł na łóżku i przypomniał sobie, że musi się upewnić co do jednej sprawy. Odwracając się do Riddle, zadał mu pytanie: - Nie powiesz o tym nikomu?

Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Chciałem tylko poznać prawdę… Nie byłoby w porządku, gdybym z kimś się tym podzielił.

Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Riddle nie lubił dzielić się takimi sekretami, ponieważ nie był z nikim na tyle blisko, żeby w ogóle tego chcieć. A nie był głupi, żeby czerpać radość z szydzenia ze Śmierciożerców i innych, ponieważ znał ich tajemnice. Harry był pewny, że Riddle będzie napawał się dumą z rozwiązania tej zagadki, ale w końcu o tym zapomni, gdy mu się to znudzi.

Jedną rzeczą, którą Riddle na pewno nie zapomni, będzie ta dziwna reakcja, której oboje doświadczyli pod wpływem złapanego przez przypadek kontaktu cielesnego… Harry żałował, że sobie o tym przypomniał i jeszcze bardziej starał się unikać patrzenia na chłopaka, który właśnie przebierał się w piżamę. Może Riddle w końcu o tym zapomni… Chociaż nie był pewny, ile szczęścia jeszcze mu pozostało. Starał się odepchnąć te myśli, gdy położył się w łóżku i zasunął kotary.

Cieszył się, że chociaż jedną rzecz miał z głowy; Riddle był całkowicie pewny, że Harry walczył przeciw Grindelwaldowi i został, z braku lepszego określenia, adoptowany przez grupę mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy nauczyli go wężomowy, legilimencji, oklumencji, Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych i wielu innych gałęzi czarnej magii. Ta myśl był niemal komiczna, ale Harry nie miał ochoty nawet się z tego nabijać.

Gdy otoczyła go ciemność, twarze bliskich osób pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Czuł winę, która go paraliżowała. Gdy użył Kamienia i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę, miał wrażenie, że wszystko z jego koszmarów i przeszłości stało się bardziej realne. Przypominał sobie swoją największą pomyłkę i znów zaczął płakać, wspominając śmierć przyjaciół. Miał wrażenie, że minęły długie godziny, zanim w końcu zasnął…


End file.
